Have you ever?
by Chiryta
Summary: Ella chica de una familia adinerada, él aparece en su vida para poner todo al revés. ¿Cómo dos seres tan distintos puedes ser iguales al mismo tiempo?
1. 11 de marzo

Bleach No me pertenece y mucho menos ninguno de sus personajes, si fuera así ya habría Ichiruki en casi toda la serie y el 423 del Menga habría sido mas cursi.

Mundo Alterno.

"lalala" dialogo

"_lalala"_ pensamientos

"**lalala**_"_ Gritos.

Universo alterno

Capitulo Uno: 11 de Marzo

-M-me gustas… ¡se mi novia por favor!

Esas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos una y otra vez, toda su sangre se acomodo en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron, pero no de alegría, si no mas bien de tristeza.

- lo siento Renji, y-yo no puedo ser tu novia – dijo con voz quebrada, cerro los ojos y salio corriendo, las lagrimas no respetaron su orgullo y salieron rápidamente, trataba de retenerlas, realmente lo intentaba.

Entro rápidamente a si casa sin escuchar el "bienvenida Kuchiki-dono" que le decía el mayordomo, o el "Rukia" de parte de su hermano.

Ella era Rukia Kuchiki, hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki, dueño de las corporaciones más grandes del Japón. Era una chica de cabellera negra, tez blanca y ojos violetas grandes, su carácter era mas bien fuerte y era directa cuando se trataba de dar su opinión o algo que le disgustaba, era seria por su posición social, pero era alegra al fin y al cabo, tenia 17 años pero aparentaba mucho menos ya que era una chica baja y bien delgada. Esa seria su descripción hace un año atrás, ahora era apagada y callada, siempre perdida en la nada.

Corrió a su habitación empujo la puerta y se lanzo a su cama para llorar ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil? Le hubiera gustado corresponderle, le hubiera gustado decir "si" pero no podía por que ese sentimiento llamado "amor" se había ido súbitamente de su corazón, ese calido sentimiento que la dejo desnuda. ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué justo hoy le había pedido ser su novia? Si hubiera sido otro día le habría rechazado sin llanto y sin escándalo, sin ser una cobarde y escapar.

Su llanto se incremento al venir recuerdos a su mente, mientras fuera de su habitación, una de las sirvientas mas cercana a ella Hinamori escuchaba el llanto desconsolado de su amiga, un llanto que le rompía el corazón…

- Kuchiki-dono… - decía la joven para si misma.

La joven sirvienta era de corta estatura, ojos marrones y pelo negro, que lleva recogido en un moño sujeto por una pieza de tela de color azul claro. Era de expresión tranquila pero a veces de carácter fuerte.

- Tranquila Hinamori-san – dijo un hombre de cabellos blancos – debemos dejar que se desahogue, después de todo hoy es aquel día

- Ukitake-sama – dijo sorprendida y luego vuelve la mirada a la puerta - ¿desea una taza de te?

- me encantaría – le responde sonriendo para luego caminar por el pasillo.

Hoy se cumplía un año desde aquel accidente donde él había muerto, donde los sueños y las esperanzas se habían esfumado.

++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash Back.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A las afuera de la casa Kuchiki se encontraba un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos verde-agua, apoyado en una motocicleta, con los brazos cruzados, un tanto impaciente.

- **¡Vamos Rukia!** – Gritaba el joven desde afuera exaltado - **¡no tenemos toda la noche!, **parece que comenzara a llover – se dijo al mirar el cielo.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Kuchiki, Rukia se movía a todos lados buscando su Móvil con un colgante con forma de conejo, claro que tenia que llevarlo se lo había regalado su novio, ¡tenia que llevarlo! O si no comenzaría a decir que no le quería, que había gastado el dinero en basura o para que se molestaba si no usaba sus regalos.

- ¿Qué haces Rukia? – se escucho una voz ronca

- Nii-sama – dijo la joven volteándose – busco mi móvil… - le contesto apenada

- te refieres a ¿este? – Dijo el joven de cabellos negros y largos – ha sonado más de 50 veces

- ¡ah! ¿Dónde estaba? – Decía tomando el móvil entre sus manos y mas apenada –

- en la cocina enci- - pero un grito le interrumpió

**-¡RUUUKKIIA, donde demonios estas!**

- de nuevo ese idiota – decía Byakuya para si mirando a su hermana – pudiste elegir a otra persona pero tenia que ser él – y al decir esto da media vuelta y comienza a caminar pero antes de desaparecer voltea ver a Rukia que tenia una expresión triste – ten cuidado, ese idiota no vaya a caerse en esa motocicleta – y al decir esto se va a su despacho

- ¡si nii-sama! – dijo la joven feliz de que se preocupara de ella

Salio corriendo de la mansión despidiéndose de la mano de Hinamori, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y sonrojada al saber que su novio la había invitado a comer, se había puesto un vestido color blanco hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos blanco perlado en forma de sandalia y una cartera blanca donde llevaba el móvil, un pañuelo de Chappy y algo de dinero, tomo un abrigo blanco con botones negros rápidamente y salio para encontrarse con su novio que esperaba en la motocicleta.

- no tienes que gritan tanto Kaein – decía la joven un tanto molesta – y no sabia que iríamos en tu motocicleta, me hubiera puesto unos pantalones… - se jactaba la muchacha mientras se ponía un casco.

- me alegra no haberte dicho, por que te ves preciosa Kuchiki – dijo el joven subiéndose a la moto y bajando la visera de su casco.

El comentario de su novio hizo que se sonrojara levemente y que tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro, el camino estuvo rápido con bromas de parte de el y ella abrazada a su cintura y con los ojos cerrados.

- además hoy Miyako me encontró y – pero fue interrumpido

- ¿Miyako-san? – dijo la chica sorprendida y algo molesta

- Si eso dije, bueno result- nuevamente fue interrumpido

-¿y que quería hablar con tigo? – Dijo molesta apretándolo mas - ¿y bien?

- si me dejases terminar Rukia – se escucho algo molesto – no se porque te molestas

- Claro, ¿Cómo no molestarme? Si tu ex novia de la cual no hace mucho estabas aun enamorado quiere hablar contigo de no se que y tu me lo dices así de tranquilo – dijo alzando un poco la voz por el motor la motocicleta – y para peor comienza a llover

- Rukia cálmate si me dejas contarte lo que me hablo – trataba de ver a su novia que había comenzado a tener la voz quebrada – no sucedió nada

- ¿nada? ¿¡Nada dices! Si Matsumoto te vio con ella abrazados ¡eso no es nada Kaien! – dijo la chica en llanto, lo que le había contado una de sus amigas había sido verdad - ¡eso no es nada! – y soltó en llanto.

En un acto tonto Rukia se saco el casco y este se resbalo, agradeciendo que venían solos en la carretera, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro que estaba empapado por las lagrimas y por la lluvia que cada vez era mas tormentosa. Kaien quería detenerse y abrazarla pero la lluvia era demasiado fuerte y las manos de Rukia ya no le apretaban.

- Rukia no te sueltes – decía el joven asustado – La lluvia esta muy densa mejor me detendré, estas muy alterada

- ¡no quiero, llévame a mi casa Kaien! – decía la joven entre sollozos.

Le dolía, conocía a Kaien de hace tiempo y sabia que aun sentía algo por Miyako, y como no si habían sido novios por casi 5 años y ella rompió con él. Le dolía el saber que la había estado abrazando tan cariñosamente y que ahora le contara su conversación, si él estaba con ella pero una parte del corazón de su novio aun esta con su ex novia.

- ¡Rukia! – grito el joven.

La muchacha se había resbalado de la chaqueta de él y comenzaba a alejarse de la moto, él soltó el manubrio y la abrazo haciendo que ambos rodaran fuertemente, siendo Kaien que recibiera la mayoría de los golpes ya que trato de cubrir a Rukia con todo su cuerpo y no le costo ya que ella era delgada y mas bajita que él. La moto rodó en el suelo mojado y la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente. Cuando terminaron de rodar, Rukia estaba encima de él, y este la abrazaba pero sus manos comenzaban a caer.

- **¡Kaien! ¡Kaien!** – Gritaba la chica – no, por favor, **¡KAIEN!**, no cierres tus ojos por favor, por favor no lo hagas… - decía la chica tomando sus manos y acariciando su rostro. Chillo horrorizada aunque la lluvia era espera pudo ver un líquido rojo salir de la cabeza de su novio.

**-****¡KAIEN! ¡Respóndeme!** – Gritaba desesperada tomándole las manos – por favor.

- Ru-Rukia… - dijo débilmente el muchacho – vaya, estas ilesa que bueno – dijo acariciando su rostro húmedo – sabes… nunca pensé que estaría con una escolar luego de estar con chicas de mi universidad… - la miro dulcemente – Miyako quería ser mi novia nuevamente… - dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo – pero le dije que me había enamorado de una obsesionada con conejos…

- n-no Kaien, Dios no, por favor no me digas eso… es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa… Kaien por no confiar en ti… - decía la chica en llanto, de pronto escucho una ambulancia y vio varios autos alrededor de ella. – Ya viene la ambulancia Kaien, solo aguanta un poco mas – decía en suplica – por mi…

- Lo siento Kuchiki… será lo único que no podré cumplir… - decía con respiración agitada – te arruine tu hermoso vestido…

- no importa, puedo tener otro, pero tu… Kaien tu no puedes irte de mi lado… yo… Kaien Yo te a-

- Te amo Rukia… Puedo dejar mi corazón aquí… Gracias.

Al decir esto soltó su mano y sus ojos se cerraron por completo, Rukia comenzó a gritar su nombre, lo zamarreo; cuando los paramédicos trataron de reanimarlo, la policía tuvo que tomar a Rukia y alejarla de él…

**- ¡KAIEN! ¡KAIEN!... ¡KAIEEEEEEEEN!**

Subieron a la joven a la ambulancia por que lo había pedido, desde el hospital llamaron a Byakuga que llego en cinco minutos, buscando por todos lados a Rukia, al entrar a una habitación la encontró sentada en la orilla de una camilla, con unas vendas y unos parches.

- donde esta ese idiota para matarlo – dijo con veneno en cada palabras

- e-él… nii-sama él esta muerto – dijo la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos – yo lo mate…

Byakuga no supo como reaccionar y en un acto de amor fraternal abrazo a la chica fuertemente haciendo que su llanto fuera más fuerte y entre su llanto gritaba el nombre del chico.

++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin Flash Back.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Habían pasado las horas, y la chica se había quedado dormida por el llanto, al despertar le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos estaban hinchados, se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y ver sus ojos rojos y penosos… al salir del baño vio su movil con la pantalla parpadeando; tenia 4 mensajes

Mensaje 1:

Rukia, no quise incomodarte por favor haz como si no te hubiera dicho nada… Odilia perder tu amistad.

Renji.

Una sonrisa vino a su rostro, Renji siempre había sido así, desde que lo conocio… después de lo que paso con Kaien

Mensaje 2:

Rukia estoy preocupado no contestas los mensajes ni las llamadas ¿sucede algo? ¿Me odias?

Renji

Mensaje 3 :

¡Rukia-chan! Recuerda que hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, vendrán muchos amigos pero no será lo mismo si no vienes

Besos Inoue

Mensaje 4:

Kuchiki-san espero que te sientas mejor, me llama si necesita alguna cosa.

Hinamori

Con el último mensaje sonrío levemente, ella siempre estaba atenta de ella, desde que llego a trabajar, se habían hecho amigas y cuando mas lo necesito ella siempre la escuchaba y vise versa. Decidio ir a la fiesta de Inoue pero no iria sola… Se dirijio al despacho de su hermano, pero antes de entrar golpero suavemente la puerta.

- adelante – se escucho detrás de la puerta

- con tu permiso nii-sama – dijo la chica ya mas tranquila y con mejor rostro – quisiera preguntarte algo…

- ¿si? – dijo curioso el Kuchiki mayor, ya que Rukia nunca le preguntaba cosas siempre se enteraba por Hinamori si estaba bien o cosas así.

- me preguntaba si hoy puedo ir a la fiesta de una compañera de salón, pero con Momo-san – le dijo ruborizada levemente

Miro a la chica y pasó su vista en el calendario de su notebook, suspiro levemente y asintió con la cabeza y siguió con el trabajo en su computadora.

-Gracias nii-sama – dijo la chica feliz, pero antes de salir

- que el chofer las lleve y Rukia – dijo el hombre mirándola – ten cuidado

- si – dijo con una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa, su hermano no era cariñoso como los otros pero con que se preocupara de ella le hacia inmensamente feliz. Salio corriendo de el despacho y fue en busca de Hinamori, al encontrarla le contó su idea y esta al verla emocionada acepto.

Rukia para ir a la fiesta se puso unos pescadores de color crema y una polera blanca con tirantes mientras que Hinamori se puso una polera hasta la mitad de los muslos color burdeo y unas calzas negras. Cuando estaban listas, salieron y el chofer las llevo a la fiesta, cuando entraron todos exclamaron su llegada en forma de gritos y abrazos sobre todo Inoue, y a lo lejos vio a Renji tratando de evitar su mirada.

- Hola Rukia… - dijo apenado – Rukia yo lo-

- Siento el hecho de haber escapado así Renji… pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, de los mejores como siempre

Esto no hizo inmensamente feliz al chico de cabellos rojos, pero aun así estaba feliz al no perder su mas preciada amistad.

- ella es Hinamori Momo– dijo mostrando a la chica ruborizada

- Mucho gusto soy la em- pero la interrumpió

- ella es mi amiga, una de las mejores – dijo sonriendo y viéndola dulcemente a lo que Hinamori se sonrojo y sonrío.

- yo también vine con unos amigos – dijo Renji – claro le pregunte a Inoue primero, mira vengas

Mientras caminaban las chicas conversaban sin mirar hacia delante, llegaron a los sillones.

- el es Toshiro Hitsugaya – dijo mostrando a un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes- el es Ishida Uryuu – mostrando a otro amigo con cabellos negros y lentes- ellas son Rukia Kuchiki y Hinamori Momo –dijo Renji sonriente – aun falta un tipo pero ese idiota siempre se demora.

- un places Kuchiki-san… Momo-san – dijo el chico de gafas estirando la mano-

- ¡vaya! No puedo creer que seas amigo de Renji – dijo Rukia en forma de burla hacia su amigo – tu si tienes modales

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo el muchacho ruborizado…

Hinamori veía a la chica que hacia un sobre esfuerzo para sonreír, siempre hacia lo mismo frente a los demás, trataba de mostrarse bien.

- ¡Oi! Ichigo llegaste, él es el idiota que faltaba – dijo pasándole un refresco a Rukia –

- tal vez sea igual de educado que Uryuu-kun – dijo pero se quedo viendo a Hinamori que mostraba uun rostro de impresión - ¿Qué sucede Hinamori?

-Rukia, el es Ichigo Kurosaki – dijo sujetando al chico del cuello – se cambia a nuestra escuela este ultimo año – dijo riéndose

- ¡ya Renji, detente! – Gritaba el chico y luego paso la mirada hacia la peli negra- Hola

La chica volteo hacia donde estaba viendo y el vaso de ella callo y se rompió esparciendo el líquido en todas partes…

- Kaien… - dijo en susurro.

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, soy nueva escribiendo fic de Bleach pero creo que quedo bien, el titulo lo saque de la canción de la oreja de Van Gohg

Reviews por favor para saber si voy en buen camino

¡Nos vemos!


	2. calido

Bleach no me pertenece.

"lala" – dialogo

"_lala"-_ pensamientos

Enjoy

**Cálido**

-Rukia, el es Ichigo Kurosaki – dijo sujetando al chico del cuello – se cambia a nuestra escuela este ultimo año – dijo riéndose

- ¡ya Renji, detente! – Gritaba el chico y luego paso la mirada hacia la peli negra- Hola

La chica volteo hacia donde estaba viendo y el vaso de ella callo y se rompió esparciendo el líquido en todas partes…

- Kaien… - dijo en susurro

La chica no podía con el peso de su corazón, aquel muchacho era igual a su novio exceptuando el cabello anaranjado, su expresión era un poco más seria a diferencia de Kaien cuando la miraba a la cara. Sus manos tiritaban sentía que todo pasaba en cuestión de segundo mientras lo miraba y él le regresaba la mirada confundido por el vaso que había votado.

- l-lo siento mucho… - dijo la muchacha tratando de recoger cada pedazo de vidrio – fue un descuido.

- yo te ayudo – dijo el peli-naranja un poco fastidiado – deberías tener más cuidado, déjame que yo lo recojo.

- n-no está bien, digo si, este no, ¿sabes qué? si gracias estoy un poco nerviosa – dijo levantándose - ¿Inoue donde está el baño? – pregunto viendo que la chica había llegado con un trapo.

- por el pasillo a la derecha, dice baño afuera – dijo sonriendo pero preocupada –adelante

-gracias – dio pasos rápidos y al entrar cerro de portazo la puerta – n-no puede ser, n-no…

Lentamente comenzó a llorar amargamente pero silenciosa, no quiera preocupar a nadie y no quería que nadie le preguntara porque estaba llorando, esta era una fecha horrible y si pudiera la borraría del calendario. Mojo su rostro con agua fría y se seco con la toalla, tomo una bocanada de aire y salió del baño para encontrarse con Hinamori que estaba apoyada en la pared.

- Rukia-san… - dijo la muchacha con un triste - ¿está bien?

- si lo estoy, es solo que… - respondió rápidamente bajando la mirada – me sorprendió un poco… ese hombre, digo eh… - cerro los ojos tratando de recordar su nombre

- Kurosaki-kun – dijo la muchacha – Ichigo Kurosaki-kun

- si eso mismo, no me podía acordar gracias Hinamori – le regalo una sonrisa

- todos están preocupados Rukia-san, porque tu-

-saliste corriendo sin previo aviso – una voz masculina se escucho- y por enana-

-¿¡a quien le dices enana! ¡Idiota! – grito la muchacha furiosa ante el muchacho

El chico hizo una mueca de molestia ante el grito

- ¡¿i-idiota! – Grito el muchacho – ¡cállate medio metro!

- descerebrado

- tonta

Pronto comenzaron a escuchar gritos de pelea en el pasillo fuera del baño los demás invitados, cuando fueron a ver podían ver una Hinamori tratando de detener la pelea que el peli-naranja tenia con la muchacha de cabello negro, peleaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- Eres un… ¡idiota de nacimiento! Además ¡a que viniste, si ni me conoces! – grito Rukia ya cansada de esta pelea

- para darte esto – extendió la mano para darle una bandita – vi que tenias una herida en la mano.

Rukia quedo en silencio, ¿ha eso había ido a darle una bandita por un corte? Vi una de sus manos y tenía el corte en la palma de la mano, no le había dolido y no se había dado cuenta, tal vez se lo había hecho mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio nerviosa.

-g-gracias – dijo apenada tomando la bandita

- para la otra ten más cuidado, enojona – dijo el chico mientras se iba del pasillo y todos los veían.

Tomo la bandita entre sus dos manos y las llevo a su pecho, algo le dolía pero por otra parte algo cálido había en el.

- Rukia-san – dijo Hinamori - ¿estas bien?

- s-si – volvió a sonreírle – no te preocupes, vamos con los demás.

La fiesta siguió su ritmo, todos estaban acalorados, ya que habían comenzado a tomar alcohol, primero en pequeñas dosis pero al final ya todos estaban en una etapa "feliz" de la fiesta. Rukia observaba por la ventana pensativa mientras veía la lluvia caer, pronto darían las 12 y ese maldito día si iba a ir de su vida por completo.

- Kushiiiiki-shaaaaaaaannn – grito un hombre – ¿pol que no vaashhh a colplalll massshhh sherveeecha? – gritaba eufórico- po-pol que tu elesh la ¡hip! Uliiica sooooliiaa

Rukia al ver su entorno podía verlo Hinamori se había quedado dormida al lado de Tatsuya, y pudo ver que otro sobrio era el chico de cabellos naranjos.

-Rukia-san, ve con Kurosaki-kun por que es muy tarde y- y podría suce-sucederte algo – decía Inoue con un poco de dificultad, ya que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol.

- está bien – suspiro – iré.

La chica comenzó a salir del departamento tranquilamente con unos audífonos en sus oídos, puso la radio y comenzó a caminar.

- Espera – le grito Ichigo- iré contigo por que Renji me lo pidió – dijo de mala gana – además está lloviendo y no llevas una sombrilla.

Acto seguido puso el paraguas arriba de ella evitando que tuviera contacto con el agua.

- Da igual, a lo mejor la lluvia se lleva así lo malo de mi – dijo mirando el suelo – da igual vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la tienda, durante el trayecto Rukia le preguntaba por qué se iba a venir a vivir a karakura o sobre su familia o como conoció a Renji.

- son muchas preguntas para alguien que me grito idiota ¿sabes? – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

- si quieres no respondes – dijo a secas –

-suspiro – nos vinimos porque mi padre es doctor y puso una pequeña clínica, tengo dos hermanas menores Yuzu y Karin y mi madre murió cuando aún era un crio y conoció a Renji en infantes – dijo sin mirarla y sosteniendo el paraguas - ¿contenta?

- pues no – dijo – lamento preguntarte sobre lo de tu familia

- no te preocupes… - dijo mirando hacia otro lado – ¿y qué hay de ti?

- mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña, nii-sama y su esposa Hisana-sama si hicieron cargo de mi pero ella murió hace ya cuatro años, lo único que tengo es a nii-sama – decía con tristeza – pero soy feliz porque él está con migo

Ichigo veía a la chica cuando hablaba de su hermano ¿tan respetable era para decirle nii-sama? O el hecho que había perdido a sus dos padres… pobre Rukia Kuchiki se dijo… Kuchiki

- espera – se detuvo y tomo el brazo de la muchacha - ¿eres Kuchiki? Hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki dueño de las empresas…

- si – dijo tranquila- ¿Por qué?

- no creía que Renji tuviera una amiga tan rica y famosa – sonrió soltándola-

- ah… - la chica suspiro, que fácil era adivinar el pensamiento ajeno – pues si soy la hermana menor del dueño de las empresas Kuchiki y bla bla bla, te sabrás el resto de la historia.

- claro que sí, mi padre está haciendo negocios con tu hermano

- así que tu padre es el nuevo socio del que habla ukitake-san – dijo sonriéndole

Y él se quedo perdido en esa sonrisa, por que al hablar de ellos dos hablaba con tanta felicidad, se había quedado viéndola durante la fiesta, era una chica melancólica y triste, siempre mirando la nada; renji le había dicho que había escuchado que había sufrido mucho en el pasado ¿por la muerte de sus padres? No, había algo más algo más doloroso para ella, más profundo, si mirar tenia tristeza y mucho, mucho dolor. No había confianza y ningún apego a la vida. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

- será mejor que nos apuremos – dijo la chica aun siendo sostenía por el peli-naranjo- la lluvia cada vez se hace más fuerte.

"_La lluvia"_

Era verdad, la partida de su madre tan repentina, había hecho que la lluvia fuera tan fuerte y sin tregua.

-sabes Ichigo – dijo la chica sacándolo se sus cavilaciones – ambos hemos perdido gente preciada en nuestra vida… es completamente doloroso ese tipo de perdida… sobre todo cuando pierdes a alguien muy preciado – alzo su vista al cielo oscuro – ya no solo duele el corazón si no también el alma ¿lo has sentido alguna vez? – le miro –

-¿el qué?

- el vacio aquí – poso su mano en el pecho de él – ese vacío frio y doloroso que hace que te pese el cuerpo, que hace que cada brisa quieras romperte en mil pedazos, ese frio angustiante que no deja ni dormir. A veces es mejor que la gente te culpe por el hecho de que esa persona se haya ido… seria más fácil que te culparan – dijo cerrando los ojos y soltando unas lagrimas – todo seria más fácil, pero nadie te dice y al contrario dicen que no es tu culpa que solo tenía que pasar.

Había dado en el clavo, la chica describió aquel dolor que llevaba todos esos años, si no hubiera sido por su descuido su madre aun estaría viva, pero su padre no le regaño, sus hermanas no lo culparon, solo lo abrazaron y lloraron con él. Bajo la mirada y vio las lagrimas escapándose de el rostro de la pequeña muchacha. Era tan delgada y baja que sentía que se iba a romper, sin pensarlo soltó el paraguas y la abrazo fuertemente, ella no sabía qué hacer, era doloroso que él se pareciera a Kaien pero este abrazo le dolía, sentía el olor de sus cabellos, los fuertes brazos de él apretándolo. ¿Quién la había abrazo así luego de su muerte?

_Nadie_

Subió las manos a la espalda de él y lloro desconsolada, siguió llorando amargamente tratando de botar todo, mientras que él buscaba el refugio que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo luego que su madre se había ido. Sentía que Rukia era una mujer fuerte pero la tristeza, la cruz que llevaba en la espalda era mucho para ella.

- dejara de llover Rukia – le dijo aun abrazándola – te prometo que dejara de llover para los dos.

La muchacha escuchaba sus palabras y se separo de él aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos, esos ojos asustadizos. Vio su rostro tan cerca que sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada, no tenía las pestañas inferiores largas como Kaien y sus ojos era de color miel, era un poco más moreno que su ex-novio y su mirada era totalmente diferente, se sintió tonta al compararlos al principio y ahora de nuevo, porque Ichigo tal vez detendría la lluvia que Kaien había comenzado.

Se miraron y el rostro de Ichigo se acerco al de ella lentamente, su mirada se había suavizado y su mano estaba en la cintura y en la mejilla de ella. Tomo su mentón lentamente y lo dirigió hacia el haciendo que sus labios se unieran. A pesar del frio eran cálidos, un beso con miedo pero cálido al fin y al cabo_," tal vez"_ pensó Rukia _"la lluvia ya tiene que dejar de doler"._


	3. Etiqueta: Amor

Bleach no me pertenece.

"Lala" -dialogo

"**Lala"** -grito

"_Lala"_ -pensamiento

Etiqueta: amor.

Se miraron y el rostro de Ichigo se acerco al de ella lentamente, su mirada se había suavizado y su mano estaba en la cintura y en la mejilla de ella. Tomo su mentón lentamente y lo dirigió hacia el haciendo que sus labios se unieran. A pesar del frío eran cálidos, un beso con miedo pero cálido al fin y al cabo_," tal vez"_ pensó Rukia _"la lluvia ya tiene que dejar de doler"_

Se separo lentamente del chico que le había besado tan sutilmente, ese beso que había sentido tan único con una descarga eléctrica que le llego hasta los pies pensando que se había ido a otro lugar por el suelo. La lluvia ya no le molestaba, aun tenia los ojos cerrados y su rostro en dirección de el.

Se escucho un estruendo en el cielo y como un trueno la imagen de Kaien vino a su mente, un Kaien en el suelo, con la misma lluvia abrió los ojos de golpe y se separo de él.

-l-lo siento Ichi- Kurosaki-kun – dijo en un todo bajo – deberíamos volver – la chica camino hacia el paraguas y lo cerro.

Poco a poco comenzó a caminar en dirección al departamento de Inoue; una de sus manos estaba en sus labios, dejando al chico ahí sin saber que hacer. Se irrito, ella no podía besarlo e irse así nada mas de su vida, pero no podía forzarla ha algo si no quería. Caminaron en silencio, no era mucho ya que no habían avanzado mucho, cuando vieron la casa ella sintió algo en el estomago ¿si entraba la magia que se había creado se iría? ¿Todo se olvidaría en la mañana? O mejor dicho ¿Qué fue ese beso lleno de emociones de dos desconocidos? Mientras ella pensaba el vio el departamento y vio a Rukia dispuesta a subir. Bajo la cabeza para ver el suelo no quería alejarse de esa chica, era perfecta para él. Quería curarla de su dolor y él ser curado de su propio dolor, quería compañía en su soledad, quería tener alguien en su vida; levanto la cabeza con mirar decidido.

- **¡HEY!** – grito

La chica se volteo para verlo, la observo detenidamente veía como la lluvia caía sobre ella con unos ojos rojos y un mirar pesado y cansado.

- no se que te sucedió – alzaba su voz mientras caminaba hacia ella – en el pasado, no se cual es el verdadero dolor que lleva tu corazón ni tu alma pero – se apunto con el pulgar – yo te voy a proteger de cualquiera que quiera seguir lastimándote. – Se callo - **¡Rukia, Hare que te enamores de mi sin importar que! **– grito con un leve sonrojo pero decidido –

La chica abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron, pronto las mejillas se sonrojaron y comenzó a temblar tal vez por el frío o los nervios ya no importaba, simplemente estaba temblando y su corazón latía fuertemente sin detenerse, sintió algo como cosquillas en el estomago ¿enamorarse? ¿El ya había etiquetado ese beso con amor? ¿O simplemente era un capricho?

- no puedes hablar enserio… - dijo la muchacha tratando de hablar seriamente – apenas me conoces, no sabes nada de mi – decía mirando hacia otro lado y moviendo las manos en diferentes lugares – no deberías decir cosas por decir…

Ichigo sintió un dolor en le pecho, instintivamente llevo la mano al pecho, ¿decir por decir? No, eso el nunca lo hacia y provoco un leve enojo.

- ¡yo no digo las cosas por decir! – Dijo acercándose – si te digo que te voy a enamorar – la acorralo contra la pared – es por que lo are Rukia. Cuando me hago una promesa nunca la rompo y a ti tampoco.

- no me has prometido nada – bajo la vista – a mi no me has prometido na-

- te prometí que te protegería de cualquier dolor, acude a mi – dijo serio – lo digo de verdad, no es un capricho, no es una aventura. Siento que eres única Rukia, eres singular.

- no sabes nada de mi – dijo – finjo cada cinco minutos – volvió a llorar – nunca lloro tanto, pero parezco una cría de cinco años, pareciera que me están torturando, que me ahogo en un pozo lleno de agua que me arrastra y que nadie-

- se atreve a ayúdate o te lanza un salva vidas… - la interrumpió – yo no te lanzare un salva vidas Rukia… - dijo tomándole el menton para que lo viera- yo seré tu salva vida si me dejas entrar en tu vida.

- n-no – negó con la cabeza – soy un imán de mala suerte Ichigo… soy algo que atrae lo malo, no soy apta para usar el blanco – se Safo y subió por las escaleras – soy como una Diosa de la Muerte… es lo único que atraigo y con ello dolor.

- pues es tiempo que alguien te sustituya en aquel cargo Rukia – le tomo la mano – Soy Ichigo Kurosaki y te voy a sustituir – dijo con una sonrisa y subiendo las escaleras primero que ella - ¿te parece?

- ¿Qué? – Dijo algo sorprendida como pudo suavizar todo el dolor que sentía y haberlo hecho mínimo con tan solo unas palabras - ¿lo dices en serio?

- por si no te diste cuenta, no soy muy bueno con las bromas Rukia – acaricio su mejilla- espero que no olvides lo que te prometí y no olvides mi promesa.

Sintió algo calido en su cuerpo, calido y enternecedor cuando entraron todos los invitados estaban tirados en algún sillón o simplemente en el suelo de lo ebrios que estaban. Rukia tomo su celular y marco para que las fueran a buscar. Se había olvidado de Hinamori.

- oye – dijo el pelinarannja

- ¿si? – se volteo a verlo –

- estas empapando el suelo, enanan – dijo burlón

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que enana? ¡Idiota! – dijo acercándose a él –

- ¿idiota? ¡Medio metro! – le grito acercando su rostro a ella –

- tarado - dijo la chica aun con euforia – eres un idio- - y el la había callado con un beso que la sorprendió.

- nos vemos – acto seguido salio por la puerta y la cerro por fuera.

La chica no sabia que hacer o que decir se había quedado ahí con las palabras en la boca, ¿la había callado con un beso? Se ruborizo nadie había sido tan directo ni tan temerario para hacer eso _"me tomo volando bajo, es todo"_ se dijo. Cuando sonó su celular era que el chofer estaba afuera, despertó a Hinamori que hizo un escándalo por verle mojada, pero Rukia le pidió que se callara ya que todos dormían, y antes de irse busco unas mantas y cubrió a Renji y a Inoue que dormía placidamente al lado de Ishida apoyada en su hombro. Cuando llegaron a su hogar ella se fue a su habitación y vio la hora

- 3:16 A.m. – dijo frente su cama – si que es tarde, pero no se hizo larga la fiesta… mas bien corta – cambio sus ropas por su pijama y se acostó en su cómoda cama suspiro y abrazo su peluche de Chappy, talvez este día ya no era tan malo después de todo comenzarían las clases y tendría que verlo todos los días pero lo que no sabia es ¿Cómo haría para enamorarla si ni siquiera sabia lo que le gustaba? Y con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida.

Perdón por lo poco pero tengo unos compromisos y no puedo escribir mucho, solo quería terminar el día de la fiesta espero les guste.


	4. Dulce Sueños

Bleach no me pertenece.

- Habla – dialogo

_- Habla_ _–_ flash back

Dulces sueños

- 3:16 A.m. – dijo frente su cama – si que es tarde, pero no se hizo larga la fiesta… mas bien corta – cambio sus ropas por su pijama y se acostó en su cómoda cama suspiro y abrazo su peluche de Chappy, talvez este día ya no era tan malo después de todo comenzarían las clases y tendría que verlo todos los días pero lo que no sabia es ¿Cómo haría para enamorarla si ni siquiera sabia lo que le gustaba? Y con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida.

Se levanto pesadamente al sentir los rayos en su rostro, no había cerrado la cortina y ahora lo lamentaba. Aun con sus ojos cerrados se puso en estado fetal en la inmensa cama haciendo que se viera mas pequeña, rozo sus dedos con sus labios para ver si aun había esa calidez exquisita que había sentido cuando el la beso, cuando la abrazo o cuando le grito que la iba a enamorar. Se sentó en la cama y sonrío ¡"te voy a enamorar"! suspiro aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Se sintió llena de vitalidad sin saber por que, se levanto y entro al baño para darse una ducha, al salir se puso un vestido blanco de tirantes, bastante sencillo, hoy quería vestirse de blanco, tomo su cabello con un broche y se coloco unos aretes de perlas pequeñas, se miro en el espejo y se sonrío, tenias sus mejillas rosadas pero no le dio importancia a lo mejor aun tenia ese rubor de la noche anterior. "Hoy me quiero ver linda" se dijo pero no sabia el propósito simplemente quería sentirse así, al salir de su habitación y caminar se sintió pesada creía que la gravedad era el triple, al ver a su hermano con su semblante serio y un pantalón de tela negro y una camina gris sin corbata.

- buenos días nii-sama – dijo con una leve sonrisa –

- buenos días Rukia – dijo son detenerse –

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor donde esta el desayuno y vio tres platos esto la desconcertó un poco pero dudaba si preguntar, no debía cuestionar a su hermano por la gente que venia a su casa. Byakuya vio la expresión de la chica y comprendió su confusión hace tiempo que no habían tres puestos en la mesa a la hora del desayuno.

- Ukitake viene a desayunar – ve su reloj – ya debería llegar hoy tenemos mucho trabajo – dijo sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

- … - la chica no dijo nada y solo sonrío se sentó a su siquiera y la sirvienta les sirvió café. – Provecho – dijo cerrando los ojos y tomando un sorbo a su bebida caliente.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Ukitake llego y converso amenamente con Rukia durante el desayuno mientras su hermano respondía las preguntas con su tono serio. Al terminar el desayuno fue a su habitación y se encontró con Hinamori arreglando su cuarto.

- Kuchiki-san , dijo la chica haciéndole una especie de reverencia- su cuarto esta listo… - al ver que nadie estaba cerca suspiro – ¿se siente bien?

- si ¿Por qué? – Pregunto desconcertada - ¿sucede algo? – decía mientras buscaba su bolso y su móvil.

- n-no por nada – dijo Hinamori preocupada - ¿saldrá?

- si, iré de comprar aun no compro el uniforme nuevo ya que la falda me queda grande – se dijo – creo que he bajado bastante de peso – se río – bueno Hinamori me voy – le dijo sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta de su habitación.

Se dirigió al despacho de su hermano y toco suavemente, escucho un adelante y vio a su hermano con Ukitake-san viendo bastantes papeles.

- nii-sama, con tu permiso – dijo la chica abriendo la puerta y dejándose ver –

- ¿Qué pasa Rukia? – dijo sin mirarla –

- saldré de compras – dijo con un poco de vergüenza

- ¿eh? – dijo su hermano y la vio, estaba avergonzada por lo que iba a hacer, hace tiempo que no salía de compras… hace tiempo que no salía sola. – Ve con cuidado – dijo viendo sus papeles nuevamente.

- si, con tu permiso, Ukitake san – dijo e hizo una reverencia y salio.

Al salir de su casa sintió la brisa fuerte hacia frío, tomo un chaleco negro y se lo puso tomando rumbo hacia el auto.

- me llevaría hacia el centro – le pregunto al chofer a lo que el le sonrío y le abrió la puerta.

No se demoraron mucho para llegar al centro, le dijo que no la esperara y comenzó a caminar, había mucha gente aunque era temprano, muchos niños con sus padres viendo uniformes, era normal el periodo de clases se acercaba, veía tienda por tienda sonriendo dulcemente por cada cosa que veía, la cabeza le dolió pero pudo soportarlo se sentía mal, pero no le presto mucha importancia la brisa era helada llevo su mano a su frente y estaba helada, no tenia fiebre así que tal vez era un resfrío de temporada y siguió caminando. Cada vez que daba un paso sentía más gravedad.

Entro a una tienda donde habían cosas de niños, juguetes, dulces disfraces de hadas y de pistoleros y una sección de Chappy, se acerco y vio un Chappy con una naranja, le causo ternura y risa sin saber por que, también de llevo una libreta y un lápiz, pago todo y salio de la tienda, luego se compro un perfume, unos peines y cepillos. Siempre iba a lo que su hermano decía "tiendas decentes" ya que ella casi nunca andaba con dinero en efectivo solo dinero de plástico (1) y todo lo que compraba su hermano lo veía y si algo no le agradaba y se lo decía…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_- Rukia – dijo su hermano entrando a su habitación – _

_- si… nii-sama – dijo la chica parándose de su silla de escritorio - ¿sucede algo?_

_- no – y dio media vuelta al ver que estaba estudiando – no deberías entrar en tiendas de mala calidad, por algo te di una tarjeta ilimitada para que compres cosas decentes en tiendas decentes – y al decir esto salio de su habitación dejando a Rukia un poco avergonzada. _

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Miraba bien la tienda donde compraba, aunque no le gustaba gastar dinero pero realmente necesitaba esas cosas, y era mejor comprarlas ella que llegar a su casa y ver bolsas sobre su cama preguntándose quien había comprado y resultaba que había sido su hermano, no quería ser una molestia así que lo hacia ella… Siguió caminando con varias bolsas en mano y vio una tienda de alta costura, y recordó que pronto tendría que ir a una fiesta con su hermano así que entro.

Vio muchos vestido, ninguno llamaba su atención, hasta que poso sus ojos en un vestido violeta, arriba con forma de corsé, tenia un escote de forma de corazón, y era hasta la rodilla y con un apertura desde la mitad del muslo hacia abajo. Lo tomo en sus manos y entro en los probadores, al ponerse el vestido vio que sus atributos se veían mas grandes, su figura tenia mas curvas y sus piernas se veían largas y esbeltas. Se quito el vestido y lo pago pero al salir de la tienda sintió un mareo notable y tuvo que apoyarse de la pared.

- ¿se siente bien, señorita? – Dijo la vendedora al ver a la chica - ¿desea agua o te?

- n-no, gracias – dijo mirándole – estoy bien muchas gracias – y comenzó a caminar.

Sentía el mirar pesado todo el cuerpo le pesaba y las bolsas sentía que le rasmillaban la piel, sintió frío. Pronto la mirada se le puso borrosa, se detuvo y respiro profundamente. Creía que se iba a desmayar la mirada se ponía negra no tenia campo visual, sus piernas flaquearon. Quería llegar a un parque y sentarse en una banca, los ruidos se hacían muy fuertes, los autos, las bocinas y motos… las risas de la gente; volvió a tocar su frente y todavía la sentía helada y no entendía que le sucedía… caminaba lentamente un paso por minuto, no quería arriesgarse, pero no podía caminar mas creía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, respiro hondo desesperada.

- t-tranquila – se decía – t-tranquila debo llegar al parque o mejor me voy a casa – sintió que un rayo le partía la cabeza se apoyo en la pared y siguió respirando pesadamente.

- ¡Rukia! – se escucho –

Sintió que la llamaban pero no sabía quien, las voces eran distorsionadas, estaba asustada, trato con todas sus fuerzas mirar hacia atrás y vio una motocicleta acercándose, su corazón se acelero, la persona se bajo de la moto, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans gastados, no se quitaba el casco así que no podía saber quien era, respiraba agitadamente, se acerco aquella persona, intento llegar pero las piernas le fallaron y callo al suelo, sintió que gritaban su nombre alzo la mirada y antes de que todo se pusiera negro vio al muchacho de cabellos anaranjados.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Estaba en su casa, precisamente en el patio viendo los peces de su hermano, era pequeña debía tener unos 8 años pero su mirar era triste y se notaba que había estado llorando._

_- Rukia-chan – dijo una voz femenina – así que aquí estabas_

_Una mujer muy parecida a ella se acerco a ella tranquilamente con un vestido de color rosado, con el cabello tomado y con una sortija de matrimonio en su mano izquierda._

_- te fuiste de la cena y no supe donde –_

_- ¿Por qué me odian todos? – dijo la niña sin mirarla _

_- ¿Por qué dices eso Rukia-chan? – dijo la mujer_

_- Hisana-sama, todos me odian, mis tíos, mis abuelos… nadie se acerca a mi para hablarme – dijo rompiendo en llanto - ¿Qué hi-hice? _

_La niña había vuelto a llorar desconsoladamente, la mujer la volteo y la abrazo sin importar su vestido._

_- no te odian, lo que pasa que esta gente – suspiro- no soporta que seas feliz – la alejo para verle – no soportan que seamos felices Rukia-chan _

_La mujer le hablaba de una forma muy maternal, limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos blancos y largos._

_- no debería importarte lo que digas los demás, tu familia somos Byakuya-sama, Ukitake-san y yo, Rukia-chan, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros ¿esta bien? – Le dijo sonriéndole – así que tranquila que todo estará bien, confía en mí. La lluvia no dura para siempre Jo-chan (2), siempre habrá algo o alguien que la detiene._

_- Hisana-sama… - dijo la niña aferrandose a ella y llorando mas…_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, vio por la ventana y era de noche, su cabeza aun le dolía y sintió algo frío en su frente; llevo su mano y tenia una toalla mojada, toco sus mejillas y estaban calienta, al fin y al cabo si tenia fiebre. Al ver alrededor se asusto ya que no conocía el lugar. Se sentó abruptamente en la cama y a su lado apoyado en la cama estaba el chico de cabellos anaranjados…

- Ichigo… - susurro – así que eras tu – acaricio su cabeza con sus manos – eres el ser mas oportuno que he tenido… gracias… - beso su cabeza y se volvió a recostar tranquila, realmente quería seguir durmiendo.

El chico despertó al sentir algo suave que le acariciaba, y vio el pequeño bulto en su cama, el paño fuera de lugar y una pequeña mano sobre la de él. Suspiro aliviado y con una sonrisa, su ceño no estaba fruncido, acaricio la cara de la muchacha, estaba caliente aun. Había sido suerte encontrarla, si no se hubiera desmayado en la calle. Ese día debía ir a comprar el uniforme de la nueva escuela y de sus hermanas. Se le quedo viendo como las gotas de sudor y de agua del paño hacían que su piel brillara más, el sonrojo de sus mejillas adornaban maravillosamente su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos. Esos labios que había probado y que habían quitado el sueño de su cuerpo la noche anterior. Fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, hizo unos panes y una sopa para Rukia, vio el celular de la chica sonar nuevamente.

- ¿es que nunca dejas de sonar? – le decía al aparato tomándolo entre su mano – ya has sonado unas 20 veces… ¿Por qué no te callas? – le dijo molesto frunciendo el ceño.

La pantalla siempre decía el mismo nombre "nii-sama", fue a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos y un plato de sopa caliente.

- ¡hey! – Le dijo – Rukia – dejo la bandeja al lado – despierta debes comer algo – le movía el hombro – Rukia…

Trataba de ser delicado con la chica, nunca había despertado a sus hermanas así que no sabia como despertar a una chica, su padre siempre lo despertaba de golpes, pero no podía hacer eso con la chica, rozo sus dedos en los labios de ella, la chica comenzó a despertar y el aparto su mano sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- debes comer algo – dijo sin mirarla y tomando la bandeja en sus manos –

- g-gracias… - dijo sentándose lentamente – has sido muy atento con migo Kurosaki-kun…

- nada de Kurosaki-kun, dime Ichigo, así me llamo – le dijo sin prestar atención –

- e-esta bien – dijo avergonzada.

- además debes llamarme por mi primer nombre, recuerda bien mi nombre que después siempre lo dirás – dijo poniendo la bandeja en el regazo de la chica.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con duda inocente

- por que los novios se llaman por su primer nombre – sentencio con una sonrisa

La chica se sonrojo mas (si es que se podía) sintió un hormigueo en su estomago y en todo el cuerpo, vio como el chico la miraba lleno de ternura y cariño, no sabia que decirle… realmente quería enamorarla…

-¿Por qué? – dijo - ¿Por qué te has encaprichado con migo, Ichigo? – Dijo con tristeza - ¿Por qué yo? – volvió a decir con lagrimas en los ojos y viéndolo a los ojos.

- porque – dijo limpiando las lágrimas con su mano – eres quien hace que mi lluvia se detenga, Rukia – sonrío – y quiero ser quien detenga tu lluvia Rukia, esto es muy cursi así que te lo diré una sola vez.

La chica lo miro, estaba sonrojado así que solamente asintió esperando que el siguiera

- siento que te ya te he visto Rukia, siento que… compartes el mismo dolor que yo, como si ya nos conociéramos, siempre tuve un vacío en mi alma sin saber el porque siempre creí que era el vacío que dejo mi madre… pero era un vacío diferente – tomo su rostro con sus manos – pero cuando te vi en aquella fiesta y nuestras manos se rozaron… sentía que ya había tocado esas manos, Rukia tu eras ese vacío y no quiero mas ese vacío. – Suspiro – te protegería de la lluvia, del sol de mi de ti… cuando te vi no podía apartar mis ojos de ti… realmente es cursi y empalagoso…

- así es – dijo la chica sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y sonrojada – muy cursi y empalagoso.

- Rukia – dijo serio – seria capaz de pelear con todo el mundo si alguien me aleja de ti, juntaría la lluvia y el fuego si me dejaras amarte, Daria mi vida completa si… si tan solo tu me dejaras – se acerco – besarte…

La chica estaba atónita, nadie le había dicho algo así, sintió una alegría extraña y singular, más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero no se sentía capaz de amar a alguien más, no quería sufrir y debía decírselo…

- Ichigo… - lo miro – no me siento capaz de amar a alguien, no mas – bajo la mirada – no quiero seguir sufriendo mas ¡no quiero sufrir nuevamente…! – Dijo decidida – no quiero sentir que mi corazón se rompe otra vez – acaricio la mejilla del chico – si tan solo comprendieras que no vale la pena esperarme…

- si tengo que esperar, esperare hasta después de muerto Rukia… este mundo no vale la pena, pero tú… te convertiste en mi mundo cuando te vi.

La chica no podía mas, sentía que su corazón se saldría, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, su hermano, su familia, sus amigos, Kaien… Él tomo la barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarlo.

- Rukia… - dijo en susurro acercando sus labios a los de ella.

- Enséñame – le dijo en suplica – Ichigo… enséñame a amar…

- dicho esto el chico sonrío y la beso suavemente.


	5. reflexiones y comienzo escolar

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

"habla" - dialogo

"_habla"_ – pensamiento

Gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado, gracias a ello siento que voy bien encaminada con el fic. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga María José.

Espero que les agrade este capitulo y siento la demora.

_**Reflexiones y Comienzo escolar.**_

- si tengo que esperar, esperare hasta después de muerto Rukia… este mundo no vale la pena, pero tú… te convertiste en mi mundo cuando te vi.

La chica no podía mas, sentía que su corazón se saldría, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, su hermano, su familia, sus amigos, Kaien… Él tomo la barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarlo.

- Rukia… - dijo en susurro acercando sus labios a los de ella.

- Enséñame – le dijo en suplica – Ichigo… enséñame a amar…

- dicho esto el chico sonrío y la beso suavemente.

El beso no duro mucho ya que ella se aparto rápidamente al recordar su móvil. Comenzó a mirar a varios lugares y se topo con los ojos miel del chico que recién había besado.

- ¿mi móvil? – Dijo sin mirarlos - ¿Dónde esta?

Ichigo miro a la muchacha y se levanto pesadamente con el ceño fruncido, ¿había interrumpido aquel beso por ese estupido aparato? Tomo el objeto y se lo paso; cuando ella lo vio se alarmo ¿25 llamadas perdidas? ¿Quién le podía llamar tanto? Y se paralizo su hermano… ¿su nii-sama la había llamado tantas veces? Le paso la bandeja al chico y se levanto. La cabeza aun le dolía, sus mejillas estaban rojas pero eso no le importaba ya que debía llegar a su casa y decirle a su hermano que estaba bien y también meditar sobre que estaba haciendo. Recién había conocido a este tipo y ya lo había besado dos veces, le pidió que le enseñara amar ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Realmente estaba enferma.

- disculpa Ichigo – dijo tomando sus cosas que había visto encima de una mesa – p-pero debo irme – al decir esto fue a la puerta de entrada del departamento – disculpa las molestias.

Y al decir eso se fue dejando a Ichigo con las palabras en la boca, se levanto botando la sopa en el suelo y corriendo a la puerta, no la vio en el pasillo fue a su habitación a asomarse a la ventana y vio a la muchacha correr apresuradamente con el teléfono en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa… esa Rukia, si que era especial. Aparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma en su vida. Ya se vengaría por interrumpir ese momento…

La muchacha corrió, y al darse cuenta que se había alejado del edificio donde vivía Ichigo se detuvo. Había llamado a Hinamori para decirle que iría en camino. Llamo al chofer para que le fuera a buscar. Tan solo espero unos minutos y llego, sonrío aliviada pero pronto su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que su hermano se bajaba del auto.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Rukia? – dijo su hermano con un semblante serio y molesto –

- n-nii-sama… - dijo sorprendida- e-estaba de compras…

- ¿y las bolsas de las comprar? –

Abrió sus ojos y recordó que las bolsas se habían caído cuando se desmayo, no las vio en el departamento de él… y realmente no se había acordado "_rayos…"_ pensó ¿Qué diría ahora? Podía decirle que había ido a casa de Orihime, pero su hermano tal vez ya había llamado o tal vez a casa de algún compañero, tonta idea… no hablaba mucho con gente de su salón.

- ¿y bien Rukia….? – Dijo esperando apoyado en el auto-

No sabia que inventar si le decía que había estado en casa de un tipo que había conocido en la fiesta de oírme, que le había prometido casi amor eterno que ya se habían besado y que había estado acostada en su cama… de seguro que su hermano la obligaba a convertirse en monja.

- fui… fui al cementerio a ver a Kaien… - dijo bajando la mirada - e-espero que no te moleste…

Su hermano le quedo viendo unos instantes ¿el cementerio? ¿Ahí había estado todo este rato? Talvez podía ser, seria la razón por la cual no contestaba el Mobil… podría haber estado llorando, ya que tenia marcas de lagrimas en sus ojos.

- sube al auto Rukia – dijo sin rodeos luego que se subió –

- s-si… -

Luego de eso la chica no salio nuevamente de su casa, no quería verlo nuevamente hasta aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿Casi amor eterno? Que podía significar eso… recordó las palabras del muchacho

"_seria capaz de pelear con todo el mundo si alguien me aleja de ti, juntaría la lluvia y el fuego si me dejaras amarte, Daria mi vida completa si… si tan solo tu me dejaras"_

Se sonrojo bruscamente, estaba en su habitación dando vueltas por todo el lugar… ¿pelear con todo el mundo por ella? ¿Era una broma? ¿Quién en su sano juicio prometía amor casi eterno a una completa extraña? Y recordó que le había dicho que creía que ya se habían conocido, lo dudo unos instantes, ya que ella recordaría a alguien tan peculiar como él ¿Quién olvida a alguien de cabellos naranjas? Al parecer ella misma. Todo tenia que ser un mal entendido, pensó que muchos hombres se enamoraban de chicas a primera vista porque les recordaba a sus madres…

- es un poco raro – dijo sonriendo y suspirando –

Estaba poniendo todo de su parte para entender ¿le faltaba madurar? ¿le faltaba crecer? No en el ámbito físico ya que ella era bastante pequeña en estatura ya se había rendido con eso…

Y de donde demonios había sacado eso de "enséñame a amar"; ¡demonios! Ella no era así, ella era seria, aterrizada y nada de la cabeza en las nubes, esas eran sus compañeras que estaban todos los días hablando de chicos y amores imposibles…

- je… - dijo – amores imposibles… -

Al decir eso se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, saco una foto y sonrío nostálgicamente. En la foto estaba ella sonriendo alegremente con una espada de madera y Kaien revolviéndole los cabellos con una gran sonrisa, en esa foto aun no eran novios. Kaien había sido su amor imposible durante un tiempo, pero no andaba diciéndole que lo enamoraría, que serian novios, que ya se habían conocido antes y nada de eso. ¿y si él usaba este tipo de cosas para conquistar chicas y luego acostarse con ellas? Su corazón se detuvo y dejo caer la foto.

- n-no seria capas – susurro apretando las manos - ¿o si? – bajo la mirada para ver el rostro de Kaien en la foto.

Por una parte podía ser, muchos chicos a su edad buscaban "eso", ser el macho alfa entre sus amigotes y poder decir a los cuatro vientos que ya no eran unos niños si no mas bien eran Hombres. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, por otra parte algo le decía que él no podía ser así… ¿pero por que no?

Recién lo conocía, no es que sean amigos de toda la vida; Ichigo es un completo extraño que llego a su vida y desacomodo todo, Ichigo era un completo desconocido que le había prometido cagarse a todo el mundo si era necesario por ella… Ichigo era… un completo idiota que le había prometido casi amor eterno. Un momento… ¿había dicho "casi"? se levanto rápidamente y trato de recordar lo que le había dicho literalmente

_si tengo que esperar, esperare hasta después de muerto Rukia… este mundo no vale la pena, pero tú… te convertiste en mi mundo cuando te vi._

¿Eso era una declaración? Bueno realmente si lo era… pero ¿amor eterno? Y por que ella había puesto el casi o mejor dicho ¿Por qué dijo amor casi eterno si el nunca dijo esas palabras?

- Ay… no – dijo temblando las manos - ¿ya me convencí de este tipo? – dijo asustada y viendo la foto - ¿Kaien ya estoy interesada en este completo idiota? No puede ser – dijo decidida – siento como si te estuviera traicionando… además… no tengo derecho de enamorarme nuevamente… Kaien yo te mate con estas manos… ¿como estas manos pueden tocar a alguien nuevamente? Si tan solo tuviera una especie de señal o algo así, como esas cosas místicas…

Soltó la foto y se lanzo a su cama abrazando a su conejo ¿tan fácil había sido persuadirla? … si el tipo fuera un depravado ya estaría en el noticiero de las 12, rió levemente y apretó más a Chappy.

¿Qué podía hacer? Negarse, una y otra y otra vez hasta que su corazón se aburriera de decir _"¡OH, si! Él es el indicado, Vuelve a enamorarte" _Ni de broma se volvería a enamorar, dolía demasiado y estaba cansada de estar dolida, bastaba con el dolor que tenia en el alma. Esta era su vida, su alma, su corazón por ende si era de ella, ELLA podía elegir a quien amar y no quiera amar a nadie, se dedicaría a sus estudios para luego ir a la Universidad y ayudar a su hermano con la empresa. Ese era su objetivo. Ya no quería saber nada de amor… tenia miedo de amar y de lastimar nuevamente. Los meses pasaron rápidamente hasta que entro al ultimo año de escuela, ese día estaba nerviosa las manos le sudaban y temblaban, no había comido mucho durante el desayuno, una especie de nudo en el estomago se lo prohibió, se despidió de su hermano y se fue a la escuela.

Durante el viaje hacia una especie de cabala para estar tranquila, al llegar a la escuela se asusto pero trato de mostrarse muy tranquila, inhalo profundamente y exhalo silenciosamente y entro a su salón. Todos le saludaban cordialmente por que aparte de ser una chica bonita y simpática para todos, era la futura heredera de una de las empresas más famosas del país. Pero como gente que le quería tenia gente que le envidiaba.

- Kuchiki-san – dijo una pelirroja acercándose animadamente- no te vi durante todas las vacaciones ¿Dónde estabas?

- buenos días Orihime, en mi casa, es que no me sentí muy bien que digamos… así que estuve varios días en cama – dijo – _"mentirosa" _pensó.

- ¡Hey, Rukia! – dijo un muchacho - ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola Renji – respondió sonriendo – bien gracias, ¿y tú?

- bien, bien oye ¿sabias que trabajare con tu hermano desde hoy? – le anuncio animado-

- si, algo había escuchado, Renji, ¡felicidades! – dijo sonriendo y mostrando una felicidad no fingida pero moderada.

- si, estoy muy entusiasmado esto me ayudara mucho para lo que quiero hacer mas adelante.

- Tomen asiento – dijo una mujer entrando al salón – Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en sus vacaciones, como saben este es su ultimo año escolar y espero que ninguno tenga en mente volver hacer este curso… - dijo mirando a todo el salón – este año se integran dos compañeros a nuestro salón, adelante.

Primero entro un muchacho de gafas y cabello azul, con el uniforme completo y extraordinariamente ordenado, hizo a más de una chica soltar un suspiro.

- él es Ishida Uryuu, por favor sean amables con él, y adelante por favor.

Luego entro un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados, con solo la camisa de manga corta y desordenada. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y el maletín en la espalda.

- él es Kurosaki Ichigo, sean amables –

Luego que la maestra termino muchas chicas chillaron pero se callaban rápidamente además que muchos chicos hablaban sobre sus cabellos. Tan solo Rukia estaba callada con la vista hacia su cuaderno y con el corazón a mil por hora…

- _"maldición"_ – pensaba – _"maldición, maldición y mas maldición"_

El sonrío complacido, vio el sonrojo de ella pero la ignoro.

- eh, Kurosaki siéntate atrás de Kuchiki y Ishida siéntate… al lado de Abarai. Los demás comenzaremos inmediatamente con las lecciones.

Todos reclamaron rápidamente, el corazón se le detuvo ¿detrás de ella? ¿eso había dicho… verdad? El chico se sentó pesadamente en su silla, se apoyo en la mesa y acerco su rostro a la oreja de Rukia, muchos quedaron viendo la actitud de él.

- Mucho gusto Kuchiki-san, espero que seamos amigos este año – le dijo con una voz un poco peculiar.

Ese tono que había usado había sido ¿pícaro? O si… este año escolar seria realmente interesante para él y algo tormentoso para ella.


	6. dolorosa y triste verdad

Bleach no me pertenece

"lalala" dialogo

_"lalala"_ pensamiento

**"lalala"** gritos

**Dolorosa y triste realidad.**

Todos reclamaron rápidamente, el corazón se le detuvo ¿detrás de ella? ¿Eso había dicho… verdad? El chico se sentó pesadamente en su silla, se apoyo en la mesa y acerco su rostro a la oreja de Rukia, muchos quedaron viendo la actitud de él.

- Mucho gusto Kuchiki-san, espero que seamos amigos este año – le dijo con una voz un poco peculiar.

Ese tono que había usado había sido ¿pícaro? O si… este año escolar sería realmente interesante para él y algo tormentoso para ella.

Durante la clase ella no podía concentrarse, el saber que Ichigo estaba sentado detrás de ella, le ponía nerviosa además que podía oír los susurros de los demás, algunos papelillos con mensajes que se enviaban las chicas o gruñidos de chicos mientras veían a Ichigo, este año iba a ser bastante difícil. Fijo la mirada hacia el pizarrón, vio los cálculos de matemáticas, no entendía nada. "_maldición…_" se dijo ¿Cómo podía ser que matemáticas fuera tan complicado? Debería desaparecer esa asignatura y dejarla tranquila tenia mejores cosas en las que pensar.

- Kuchiki ¿Cuál es la solución del problema? – Dijo la maestra-

- que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra – dijo aun metida en sus pensamientos – esa es la solución.

-¿Qué? – dijo la maestra confundida –

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sonrojo bruscamente y la clase comenzó a reírse, se encogió en su silla, eso había sido bastante embarazoso.

- la solución es dos raíz cuadrada de cinco partido en tres – dijo un alumno –

- muy bien, tal vez lo subestime, Kuchiki – dijo mirando a la muchacha- debería poner más atención como Kurosaki.

Luego de decir eso la maestra giro hacia el pizarrón y siguió escribiendo, quería desaparecer aun escuchaba algunas risitas de parte de los alumnos, volvió su mirada al pizarrón y anoto todo aun sin entender nada de nada, suspiro, todo era complicado ¿Por qué? Con un demonio, lo único que le aliviaba era que en cinco minutos seria recreo y podría ir a la azotea de la escuela y descansar un rato de todo el salón y sus risas.

- vamos que sea recreo… recreo… recreo –decía para sí un tanto ansiosa –

- por mucho que lo digas no harás que sea recreo –le dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido haciendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas en su cuaderno.

- ¡hmp! - dijo la muchacha viéndolo –

¿Es que acaso era perfecto? Podía hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas tan fácil como si fueran sumas, y ella el solo ver el pizarrón se mareaba como si fuera a vomitar, giro hacia adelante y sonó lo más dulce para sus oídos según ella, la campana para salir. Todos sus compañeros se levantaron de su asiento, vio como Renji se acercaba a Ichigo gritándole del porque había hecho eso, o a Orihime hablaba con Tatsuki animadamente mientras que las demás chicas hablaban de cómo el estudiante nuevo se le había acercado tan provocadoramente, decían cosas como "ojala se me hubiera acercado a mi" o "que guapo es Ishida-kun, demasiado guapo" o cosas por el estilo.

-¡Rukia! – Le grito Renji haciendo que se levantara y girara rápidamente – ¡golpéalo ahora!

Le dijo ya que tenia sujetado a Ichigo de ambos brazos dejando su pecho al descubierto, ella lo medito y le vio directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

- que me va a pegar esta enana – dijo mirando a Renji – no mide ni medio metro

¿Medio metro? ¿Le había dicho eso? Al parecer tenía razón, este chico no conocía nada sobre ella, lo miro con odio, Renji al ver a la chica se aparto de Ichigo y lo dejo a su suerte, este no sabía el porqué de la reacción de su amigo, lo único que pudo ver fue una patada voladora que se dirigió a su rostro directamente botándolo al suelo en seco.

- eso te demuestra que no me conoces, Kurosaki-kun – dijo la muchacha limpiándose las manos y saliendo del salón-

-agh… - exclamo el muchacho - ¡maldición! - Se sentó bruscamente - ¿¡donde estas! **¡Maldita enana!** – grito

La chica estaba ya lejos del salón, subía las escaleras que le llevaban a la azotea, al llegar se detuvo en medio y sintió la brisa que chocaba con su cuerpo, con aquella brisa que desordenaba sus cabellos uno por uno, brisa que movía graciosamente su falda y su corbatín, camino hasta llegar a la pequeña pared, se sentó y se apoyo para luego tomar su jugo en la tranquilidad de la soledad. Cerro sus ojos tranquilamente, dejando el jugo al lado, decidió recostarse, puso sus piernas al aire y el viendo seguía moviendo su falda con gracia, no le importaba ya que llevaba unas calzas cortas debajo, desabotono el primer botón de su blusa y se quedo tranquila. Al abrir sus ojos podía ver la inmensidad del cielo azul con sus bellas nubes que se movían lentamente.

- esto es una enorme tranquilidad ¿verdad, Kaien? – Dijo ebosando una triste sonrisa – ojala lo vieras desde aquí abajo y no de allá arriba…

No sabía que alguien le observaba, el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados junto con el otro muchacho de cabellos rojos le miraban silenciosamente, su intención no era espiarla, era mas no sabían que iba a estar aquí. Ellos querían comer unos panes tranquilos arriba y poder conversar de la vida y cosas por el estilo. Ambos estaban embobados con la chica, Renji aunque había sido rechazado no significaba que aun no sintiera nada por ella, miraba como se movía su cabello sutilmente o esas largas y blancas piernas eran alumbradas por el sol, como sus ojos violetas se mezclaban con el cielo y con las nubes. Ichigo veía como era capaz de fusionarse con su entorno, no movía ningún musculo, vio que sus labios se movían pero solo había oído un nombre… "Kaien"

- vamos Renji – le dijo casi en susurro – dejémosla tranquila.

Al decir eso ambos chicos salieron de la azotea dejando a Rukia sola. Pronto que salieron un hombre alto y de cabellos cafés se acerco a la chica, llevaba unas gafas y una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kuchiki-san – dijo el hombre – que sorpresa – mintió

- Aizen-sensei – dijo sorprendida y un poco apenada – disculpe – dijo reincorporándose –

- tranquila, es mas no sabias que estaba aquí, estaba sumida en tus pensamientos y en Kaien-kun – dijo ocultando sus ojos con su mano –

-oh… me escucho – dijo sonrojada – que pena…

- tranquila, tranquila Kuchiki-san, dime ¿Cómo esta tu hermano? – dijo sentándose en el suelo –

- b-bien… no sabía que conocía a mi nii-sama –

- si le hice unas clases en la universidad, también conocí a su abuelo por la empresa de ustedes, pero luego vine a hacer clases a esta escuela – fijo su mirada en la chica – y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi que estabas en mi salón.

- conoció a mi abuelo… - dijo asombrada – vaya, no sabia eso…

- claro, me conto muchas cosas… - dijo riéndose irónicamente – muchas cosas de su agrado, hasta que… - le quedo viendo – bueno llegaste con Hisana.

- no, Aizen-sensei, se equivoca yo ya estaba cuando Hisana-sama llego y se caso con mi hermano – dijo incrédula y riendo-

En eso el maestro comenzó a reírse y se levanto, limpio su pantalón y arreglo su chaqueta, luego quedo viendo a la chica durante un largo tiempo, la muchacha se sintió estudiada, invadida, esa mirada que inspeccionaba todo y con esos ojos su sonrisa misteriosa que algo ocultaba pero era como malvada "_es una tontería_" pensaba _¿Quién puede tener una sonrisa malvada?_ Eso es de las películas.

- ¿sucede algo, Aizen-sensei? – pregunto parándose y poniéndose frente de él.

- no tan solo veía lo mucho que te pareces a Hisana. – dijo

- s-si, muchos me lo han dicho… - dijo con duda en cada palabra –

- bueno es natural que te parezcas a tu hermana – contesto caminando hacia la puerta –

- ¿hermana? No debió decir hermano – rio nerviosamente

- no, Rukia-chan, Hisana era tu hermana a ti te adoptaron los Kuchiki cuando eras muy pequeña, Hisana llego contigo aun cuando eras un bebe, tu hermano y ella se conocieron en la universidad. Si fueras hermana legítima de Byakuya ¿crees que te hubieran rechazado tanto? Ambas eran unas pobretonas cuando las conocieron… es por eso que los Kuchiki te odian y las otras familias también – se acerco a Rukia y acaricio su rostro – pobre chiquilla, si no fuera por Byakuya serias una pobre ratera como fue tu hermana, o tal vez hubieras hecho lo mismo te hubieras casado con alguien rico… dime ¿ya te acostaste con é?

- ¿¡que cosas dice! – dijo apartándose de él y con sus ojos llorosos- e-eso es mentira…

- Rukia-chan, hasta tu difunto novio sabia… todos saben y nadie es capas de decírtelo a la cara, todos hablan a tu espalda que te crees la gran cosa cuando en realidad… no eres nada.

El hombre comenzó a reírse fuertemente mientras la dejaba sola. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, quería negar todo rechazar todo lo que había dicho pero calzaba muy bien… el rechazo de todos, la frialdad de sus parientes, la sobreprotección de Hisana-sama… pero ¿Kaien? ¿Kaien sabia todo y no se lo había dicho? Se abrazo a si misma, _"¡maldición!" _no podía confiar en nadie mas, todos le habían mentido, todo había sido una farsa…

- Nii-sama… - se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar – por que me mentiste… Kaien. **¡Kaien!**

* * *

Disculpen la demora, pero no tenia tiempo de escribir se me han ido los días volando. Espero que les guste este capitulo, hice varios pero al final me quede con este. Enjoy!

Gracias por todos los Rewies!


	7. Desastrosa Noche

Bleach no me pertenece

una vez mas gracias por los review! espero les guste este capitulo.

gracias por leer.

* * *

**Desastrosa noche**

- no, Rukia-chan, Hisana era tu hermana a ti te adoptaron los Kuchiki cuando eras muy pequeña, Hisana llego contigo aun cuando eras un bebe, tu hermano y ella se conocieron en la universidad. Si fueras hermana legítima de Byakuya ¿crees que te hubieran rechazado tanto? Ambas eran unas pobretonas cuando las conocieron… es por eso que los Kuchiki te odian y las otras familias también – se acerco a Rukia y acaricio su rostro – pobre chiquilla, si no fuera por Byakuya serias una pobre ratera como fue tu hermana, o tal vez hubieras hecho lo mismo te hubieras casado con alguien rico… dime ¿ya te acostaste con é?

- ¿¡qué cosas dice!– dijo apartándose de él y con sus ojos llorosos- e-eso es mentira…

- Rukia-chan, hasta tu difunto novio sabia… todos saben y nadie es capaz de decírtelo a la cara, todos hablan a tu espalda que te crees la gran cosa cuando en realidad… no eres nada.

El hombre comenzó a reírse fuertemente mientras la dejaba sola. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, quería negar todo rechazar todo lo que había dicho pero calzaba muy bien… el rechazo de todos, la frialdad de sus parientes, la sobreprotección de Hisana-sama… pero ¿Kaien? ¿Kaien sabía todo y no se lo había dicho? Se abrazo a si misma, _"¡maldición!" _no podía confiar en nadie más, todos le habían mentido, todo había sido una farsa…

- Nii-sama… - se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar – porque me mentiste… Kaien. **¡Kaien!**

Estaba recostada en el suelo como un bebe, abrazándose a si misma y sin poder dejar de llorar ¿adoptada? Pero eso no era lo peor, lo pero era que todos sabían… ¡hasta Kaien! Todos le habían visto la cara de tonta, cada uno de ellos… Ukitake, Hinamori, Orihime, Kaien, Hisana, Byakuya hasta Renji que significaba todo eso… pero tal vez no debía creerle a un desconocido como Aizen-sensei. A lo mejor era un envidioso de la fama de su hermano; pero el pecho le dolía, algo en su corazón decía que era verdad, que cada una de sus palabras era verdad

- ¡Maldición! – grito abrazándose mas fuerte ¿Cuántas veces había maldecido en este día? – todo es una mentira… Kaien… ¿Cómo pudiste? Mentirme a la cara y sonreírme así sin más…

La cabeza le dolía pero su tristeza y sus lágrimas no daban tregua. Se sentía la idiota más grande del universo, no era pero la chica mas ingenua, estúpida e inocente en todo el universo conocido y desconocido.

- ¿en quién confiare ahora…? – Decía ahogada con cada palabra – todas las personas que quería… y que admiraba me mintieron

Y un nuevo llanto comenzó. Las clases ya habían comenzado hace unas horas y Rukia no aparecía en el salón, tanto Ichigo como Renji estaban preocupados, ¿se habría quedado dormida en la azotea? Ambos se miraron y al parecer pensaron lo mismo ya que los dos levantaron la mano pidiendo ir al baño.

- ¡vaya! ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo? – Dijo la maestra con ironía – veamos quien tiene cara más de urgencia… - decía moviéndose los lentes – ve tu Kurosaki, ya que has terminado los ejercicios… no espera que vaya Abarai que tiene más cara de emergencia.

Ichigo dirigió la cara a su amigo que había aguantado la respiración para mostrar una cara de urgido

- _"idiota"_ – pensó Ichigo –

Renji salió a toda velocidad del salón y se dirigió a la azotea, lo que encontró no le agrado y lo dejo en shock, vio a Rukia en estado fetal, llorando a todo pulmón y murmurando algo que no se le entendía del todo. Se acerco cuidadosamente a ella, se arrodillo cerca de ella y poso su mano en su hombro haciendo que la muchacha se asustara de sobresalto.

Se quedo viendo al hombre que estaba frente de ella, su amigo, el que le acompañaba, el que le apoyaba y el que le había mentido, su mirada de susto paso a una mirada llena de cólera, el muchacho de cabello rojo no entendía lo que sucedía, Rukia saco la mano de Renji bruscamente y se paro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rukia? – Pregunto el muchacho tratando de abrazarla – sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

_-"cuentas conmigo para lo que sea"_ – pensó la muchacha y se encolerizo mas – eso es lo que tienes que decir, Renji… -respondió esquivando el abrazo -

- ¿de qué hablas Rukia?- pregunto el chico tratando se tomarle la mano - ¿Qué pasa Ru-?

- **¡no me toques!** – Grito espantada - **¿¡Cuánto mas creíste que me verías la cara de idiota! ¿¡Cuánto más hasta que nos graduáramos o hasta que mi nii-sama te dirigiera que era suficiente! **

- no entiendo Rukia – dijo serio – deja de gritar y cálmate

- ¡es que no me puedo calmar! – le dijo en la cara llorando nuevamente – cuando me ibas a decir que era adoptada… Renji, cuando me ibas a decir que era una maldita huérfana que venía de no sé dónde y que Hisana era mi hermana… **¡siempre te dije lo extra que me sentía en las reuniones familiares! **Siempre lloraba contigo por ese sufrimiento y tú… **¿¡no fuiste capaz de decírmelo! ¡Me veías sufrir y no me dijiste la verdad! **– se llevaba las manos a su rostro para secar las lagrimas pero estas eran incontrolables

- Rukia… y-yo – Renji estaba en shock ¿Quién le había dicho? – a mi no me correspondía…

Renji miraba a Rukia, veía como le veía con cólera, con tristeza pero lo que más le dolía era que le miraba con decepción, rápidamente recordó una charla que tuvo con el hermano mayor de Rukia hace ya tiempo

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash Black++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Abarai Renji – escucho una voz entrando en la habitación – _

_Kuchiki-kun – dijo apresurado Renji – no sabía que se encontraba – extendió la mano- mucho gusto, soy amigo de Rukia-san _

_Byakuya quedo mirando a Renji detenidamente, recordaba a Rukia hablar fugazmente de él, era el único nombre que escuchaba luego que se había muerto Kaien. _

_- son compañeros de salon ¿no? – pregunto Byakuya sentándose en un sillón – _

_- s-si del maestro Aizen – dijo mostrando su característica sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. _

_Byakuya abrió sus ojos de sorpresa ¿Aizen? … ¿su ex -maestro? Miro nuevamente por largo rato a Renji, no sabía si era de confiar pero debía hacerlo, debía decirle a Rukia que no se acercara a ese hombre, demonios, no sabía que había vuelto a enseñar a escuelas. Si le decía a Rukia ella quedaría con la duda y como Hisana no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber el porqué._

_- Abarai, como amigo de Rukia debo pedirte algo – se acerco a él – pero que quede claro… esto es entre tú y yo y ella jamás debe enterarse._

_Renji solo afirmo con su cabeza y quedo mirando al cabecilla de las empresas Kuchiki._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++fin flash back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¿no te correspondía? –dijo llorando y quedándose quieta- Renji eras mi amigo… claro que te correspondía, tú, Orihime, Hinamori, Ukitake-san… Hisana, Byakuya y Kaien no me dijeron nada, tan solo me vieron como una niña huérfana que por la buena de fe de una familia adinerada tenia cama y comida… - sonrió dolorosamente- y yo creyendo de verdad que mis padres habían muerto cuando aún era una cría…

Renji miraba fijamente a Rukia, sintieron la campana de salida, ella miro al cielo y se quedo así durante un tiempo, durante ese pequeño tiempo subió Ichigo a la azotea y vio a Rukia con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

- no te quiero ver nunca más… Renji – miro al muchacho ignorando a Ichigo – mentiroso… **¡Son todos unos malditos mentiroso!**

Paso corriendo por el lado de Ichigo sin inmutarse, seguía botando lágrimas sin temer que le vieran, este solo volteo a verla irse intento seguirla pero escucho el grito de Renji y segundos después un golpe que le dio al suelo.

La muchacha había pasado al salón a buscar sus pertenencias, allí estaba Orihime esperándola, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para gritarle a nadie más, simplemente le miro con odio y se fue dejando a Inoue sorprendida y a su vez confusa.

No llamo al chofer ese día y prefirió irse caminando, el camino que le esperaba era largo a sí que se apresuro, hoy debía acompañar a su hermano a una fiesta que tenían. Al llegar a su casa no paso a saludar a su hermano y tampoco correspondió el saludo de Hinamori y mucho menos el de Ukitake que le había levantado la mano. Todos eran unos hipócritas, todos querían que viviera una vida que no era de ella. Subió a su cuarto se dio una ducha de agua fría, busco entre sus ropas un vestido de gala y encontró un vestido blanco con un escote en V, dejando ver sus atributos, era en forma de tubo y llegaba una mano arriba de la rodilla mostrando sus bien formadas piernas, uso unas sandalias de color negro y una cartera de sobre color negro. Cogió su cabello en un simple moño, ondulo algunos cabellos locos y se puso un prendedor con una flor de ciruelo blanco. Pinto sus labios de rosa y ennegreció sus pestañas para que se vieran más abundantes, uso corrector para ocultar las ojeras. Estaba lista, lo único que le faltaba eran ánimos, su rabia se había ido y solo le quedaba la tristeza y la decepción. Alguien golpeo su puerta, era un sirviente diciendo que su hermano estaba listo y le estaba esperando. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró los ojos asombrados de Renji, Ukitake-san, Hinamori y los ojos fríos de su hermano.

- estoy lista – dijo fría y quieta –

- entonces vamos – dijo felizmente Ukitake ofreciendo su brazo a la muchacha - ¿vamos Rukia-chan?

- puedo ir sola, gracias – declino cortésmente y paso a su lado sin emoción alguna.

La muchacha salió de la casa y subió al auto y espero tranquilamente ahí, a su lado se subió su hermano y en otro auto iba Ukitake con Renji.

- ¿sucede algo? – dijo su hermano in verle

- para nada – contesto rápidamente sin nerviosismo y mirando por el vidrio del automóvil - ¿Por qué?

- por nada – dijo cruzando la pierna – por nada.

Llegaron a una mansión con cuatro pilares blancos, una alfombra roja y un empleado bien vestido esperándolos para recibirlos. Rukia bajo recibiendo la ayuda del empleado, le dedico una dulce sonrisa y siguió caminando al lado de su hermano. Se encontraron en un gran salón lleno de gente importante, empresario, dueños de fábricas, gente famosa de televisión y cosas por el estilo. También habían mas familiares de los Kuchiki, sintió un revoltijo en el estomago, pronto vio a Renji a su lado embobado por el gran salón, por la gente y las comidas. Suspiro, él jamás cambiaria.

- ¡oh! Kuchiki-kun – dijo un hombre animadamente – nos vemos nuevamente

Rukia vio y era Gin, el novio de su amiga Matsumoto, la busco con la mirada por muchas partes, pero de pronto su búsqueda la detuvo y nuevamente se quedo quieta como estatua, tal vez ella también sabia y no había dicho nada.

- hay un hombre que esperaba que llegara – dijo con su típica sonrisa- él es Isshin Kurosaki

Rukia fijo su mirada en un hombre alto y musculoso, tenía el cabello negro corto y una barba de hace unos días. Sus ojos eran oscuros.

Avanzada la noche podía ver como el padre de Ichigo hablaba con su hermano, en un momento se excuso y se levanto al baño, ahí fue cuando comenzó a escuchar las susurros típicos, que era una igualada, que no debería estar ahí o quien se creía, antes solo ignoraba pero esa noche le dolía mas de la cuenta, un nudo se formo en su garganta y al llegar al baño comenzó a llorar suavemente, al ver por la ventana vio la lluvia pronosticada para la noche. Luego de ir al baño fue al balcón techado y siguió escuchando murmullos y risitas de parte de todos.

- porque… - suspiro- estoy cansada ya de todo esto.

- aquí estabas Rukia – dijo una voz masculina – entra que te enfermaras.

- que mas da – dijo sin emoción y mirando la lluvia caer – que me enferme o no, no tiene mucha importancia, total… no soy una legitima Kuchiki, que importa si se enferma una huérfana adoptada.

- Que dices Rukia – dijo su hermano –

- no finjas mas – dijo volteándose con rabia – ya se todo, se que Hisana fue mi hermana, que por ello todos me odiaban en la familia, sé que me ha mentido durante todo este tiempo, Byakuya-san – dijo llorando – lo que no se… es cuánto tiempo más iban a seguir mintiéndome.

- Rukia las cosas no son así. – dijo su hermano aun tranquilo –

- no las cosas son como están ahora, todas las cartas están en la mesa, ahora entiendo todo – dijo levantándose – es obvio que nadie en su casa me quería, tampoco usted, por eso me trataba tan fríamente, solo Hisana me trato bien ¡porque era mi hermana! ¡Y a ti Byakuya-san no tenias de otra que aguantarme porque era su hermana! – Dijo gritando - ¡eso es lo que sucede! Y para que nadie supiera que era una huérfana harapienta me diste el apellido, pero… ¿mentirme diciéndome que mis padres me habían amado? … eso fue cruel ¿Qué padre ama a su hijo si lo da en adopción?

- Rukia no hables si no sabes- dijo Byakuya con un enojo notorio – cállate ya.

- ¡que más da! Ya soy la niña de sociedad que siempre quisiste, tal vez con mi hermana no funciono pero ¿yo? Ya se me todos los malditos modales – dijo gritando – estoy cansada de estar en sus fiestas y que todos me critiquen ¡cansada!

De pronto se escucho un ruido, Rukia tenía la cara volteada a la izquierda y su mejilla roja, mientras que Byakuya tenía la mano levantada, en aquel acto Ukitake junto a Renji había llegado justo en el momento que habían abofeteado a Rukia. La muchacha se entristeció, llevo su mano a su mejilla.

- siempre lo que falto – dijo – que me golpearas ¿es la última lección?

- n-no – dijo –

Por primera vez le escucho titubear, y vio su mirada perdida, no sabía a dónde mirar, o que decir.

- ya que mas da… si nadie en este "mundo" – enfatizando la última palabra- me acepta… ¡a ojos de todos sigo siendo una maldita huérfana y una oportunista como mi hermana!

Al decir esto salió corriendo del balcón chocando con brazo de Ukitake, tomo su cartera y se fue corriendo, no sabía dónde ir, no sabía a quién acudir, todo le era horrible su vestido ya mojado, sus pies adoloridos, sus ojos hinchados y su mejilla adolorida. ¿A quién podía acudir? Antes podría haber ido al cementerio, pero no podía, estaba dolida, no estaba para ver la lapida de Kaien o de Hisana. Siguió corriendo a lo que podía, pronto se canso y camino con la mano en la mejilla, llorando sin poder detenerse, gimiendo suavemente. El camino estaba oscuro, debían ser ya las 2 de la madrugada. De pronto vio una luz, no eran de un auto sino más bien de una motocicleta, algo se encendió en ella, sin entenderlo se detuvo y espero que siguiera se acercara y la motocicleta se detuvo a su lado, su corazón palpitaba sin saber el porqué. El hombre se saco el casco y su corazón se detuvo.

- disculpa, sabes dónde está esta dirección - le paso un papel –

- co-como a tres cuadras de aquí… -

- gracias-

El motociclista siguió su camino a toda velocidad dejándola nuevamente sola, sus pensamientos de volcaron a la motocicleta, al tipo, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que llego al centro de la ciudad, abrió los ojos ¿tanto había caminado? Llevo sus manos a su rostro comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, estaba helada, con dolor y con tristeza.

- ¿Rukia? – Dijo una voz - ¿eres tú? Con un demonio Rukia ¿Qué haces aquí y con esas ropas? – Decía acercándose - ¿estabas en la fiesta? ¿Sucedió algo?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, volteo y vio al muchacho de cabellos anaranjados con un paraguas y una bolsa de compras, comenzó a llorar mucho mas, él… ¿Por qué siempre aparecía en el momento preciso? Era como si el maldito destino quería decirle algo.

- "al diablo el destino" – pensó – Ichigo…

- si soy yo – se acerco y acaricio su mejilla - ¿Por qué has estado llorando?

La muchacha trato de aguantas su pesado llanto me su puso a gritar con su llanto, él solo la abrazo y Rukia se aferro a él con fuerza, todo era una pesadilla se decía, todo tenía que ser un mal sueño…

- Ichigo… por favor… sácame de aquí – decía desesperada – no dejes que me encuentren ¡llévame contigo!

No entendía lo que sucedía, la tomo en brazos como recién casados dejo las bolsas de las compras en el suelo y la llevo a su departamento.

- es el lugar más seguro que conozco – dijo sonriendo y entrando – lo otro seria llevarte a casa de mi padre pero me harían muchas preguntas…

El muchacho trato de dejarla pero ella no se soltaba de su chaqueta, suspiro y boto el paraguas.

-Rukia… ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo abrazándola dulcemente – puedes confiar en mí.

- Ichigo… - decía aun en llanto – no me mientas… eres todo lo que queda, tu no me mientas por favor.

El muchacho sonrió y la abrazo con más fuerza y ternura.

- no te he mentido, no desde que te conozco…


	8. Me quedare

Bleach no me pertenece

**¡Me quedare!**

El muchacho trato de dejarla pero ella no se soltaba de su chaqueta, suspiro y boto el paraguas.

-Rukia… ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo abrazándola dulcemente – puedes confiar en mí.

- Ichigo… - decía aun en llanto – no me mientas… eres todo lo que queda, tu no me mientas por favor.

El muchacho sonrió y la abrazo con más fuerza y ternura.

- no te he mentido, no desde que te conozco

- I-Ichigo… todos me han mentido… - decía entre susurros – no soy quien creía que era… todo era una mentira…

- ¿de que hablas Rukia? – decía el muchacho abrazándola-

- n-no soy una Kuchiki realmente… s-soy adoptada… - confeso llorando mas fuerte- mi hermano… no es mi hermano, Hi-Hisana-sama realmente era mi hermana. Ichigo… ¡todos me mintieron! ¡Incluyendo Renji!

La muchacha abrazaba a Ichigo fuertemente no quería soltarse, quería un lugar seguro y tranquilo y sus brazos se lo brindaban, mientras que él solo le acariciaba sus cabellos y le abrazaba con su otro brazo. No le gustaba verle así, no le gustaba verla llorar tan amargamente y desconsolada.

- Rukia – le dijo soltándose – escúchame, tranquilízate por favor – repetía mientras ponía sus ambas manos en los hombros de ella- tu eres Rukia, así de simple, ¿Qué importa el apellido? Sigues siendo Rukia, tu esencia nunca cambiara. Rukia es Rukia y eso nadie lo cambiara.

- Dime… Ichigo por que… ¿Por qué no me olvidaste? ¿Por qué no dejaste las cosas como estaban? – Decía soltándolo – seria todo tan fácil… y-yo no dependería de ti como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

- porque… - dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos- sonara extraño pero cuando era niño cerré los ojos, una figura de una mujer entró en mi mente. Ella es un poco pequeña, de cabello negro. Ella tiene un temperamento alto y los ojos orgullosos. Los recuerdos de nuestros días juntos. No hay ninguna forma de olvidarme de ella. Conozco a esa mujer. Los recuerdos que fueron tallados en el interior del fondo de mi alma estaban flotando (1) cuando te vi… Rukia sabia que te conocia, sabia que habia estado contigo.

- Ichigo... ¿por eso eres tan amable conmigo? – digo bajando la mirada –

- no Rukia, no soy amable por eso, es porque me nace, porque quiero… porque quiero rescatarte…

- Ichigo… hay tanto en mi que no querrás conocer – dijo titubeando – t-tanto – y comenzó a llorar –

- No tengo forma de entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo...si en alguna ocasión quieres hablar, si crees que eso esta bien, habla conmigo... hasta entonces, esperaré (2) – dijo sonriéndole calidamente - ¿si?

La muchacha comenzó a tiritar, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero a pesar de todo ello en medio de su llanto sonrío, agradecida de que alguien le hablara tan dulcemente, de alguien que le hablara con sinceridad… al final parecía que estaba enamorándose de Ichigo… este muchacho le estaba robando el corazón… no ella le estaba entregando su corazón.

- te prestare algo de ropa aunque creo que toda ella te quedara grande – menciono entrando a su alcoba – espera en el sillón, puedes darte una ducha si deseas, aunque lo recomiendo ya que estas toda mojada.

- g-gracias… - dijo sonrojándose y sentándose en el sillón -

- ah… y Rukia

- ¿¡s-si! – chillo parándose –

- ante tu pregunta… - dijo asomándose por la puerta y apoyándose en esta – olvidarte seria mas difícil que… - cierra sus ojos – encontrarse el sol de noche. Es imposible, Rukia, no te olvide en 10 años en mis sueños y quieres que te olvide en menos de un mes.

La chica sonrojo más y callo sentada en el sillón estática ¿tanto así? ¿Tal impresión había dado? Si era una muchacha escuálida y sin gracia. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y poco a poco cayo en un sueño profundo aun con sus ropas mojadas.

_Durante su sueño, sintió que retrocedió en el tiempo cuando tenia 7 años de edad, estaba en un parque… aun era una niña, la melancolía le inundo aun mientras dormía. Caminaba, jugando con una pelota, sonreía y reía y a lo lejos vio a un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados con dos pequeñas niñas atrás de él y adelante, unos muchachos molestándole por su cabello._

_- eres muy raro, al igual que tus hermanas – decía un niño – _

_- además no tienes mamá – le gritaba el otro – al igual que tus hermanas _

_- ¡nosotros si tenemos mamá! – Grito una niña de cabello negro- es solo que ella esta en el cielo… _

_- es lo mismo que no tener - gritaba el primer niño – _

_- deja de molestar a mis hermanas – grito el peli naranja – _

_- ¡deja de molestar! – Grito Rukia acercándose y golpeando al chico - ¿no te enseñaron modales? – la pequeña tenia las mejillas coloradas - ¡vete y molesta a alguien de tu edad! ¡Abusadores! _

_Rukia golpeaba a los niños y estos se fueron llorando donde sus madres, la niña se volteo a ver al muchacho y le sonrío. Su cabello era llamativo pero era bonito pensaba ella, estiro su mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

_- ¿están bien? – dijo sonriendo – _

_- si – dijo el chico – _

_- que bueno- le contesto ampliando su sonrisa._

_- gracias, niña – _

_- no me digas niña – dijo un poco ofendida – me llamo Rukia Kuchiki_

_- y yo Ichigo Kurosaki…_

Abrió bruscamente sus ojos y sintió una cobija encima de ella, se levanto ¡si lo conocía! ¿Por qué no lo había recordado? En cambio el… si le recordaba ¡hasta su nombre! Le recordó durante 10 largos años… pero su pregunta aun estaba ¿Por qué?

- toma – le dijo asomándole un café – no quise despertarte, te veías feliz mientras dormías.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos conocimos en el parque? Te hubiera recordado… - dijo con tristeza –

- no creo… porque en la fiesta de Inoue creo que te recordé a otra persona, ya que quedaste asombrada al verme – dijo sentándose a su lado –

La muchacha enmudeció, era verdad al verlo mecánicamente lo relaciono a Kaien, su novio que le había mentido, al que le había quitado la vida… el que había cambiado muchas cosas y el que había comenzado la lluvia.

- tienes razón – bebió del tazón - ¿porque me recordaste, Ichigo?

- porque… para ser sincero de niño siempre quise verte nuevamente… fuiste la única – volteo a verla – que no se asombro de mi cabello y si lo hiciste no dijiste nada. Me ayudaste a defender a mis hermanas. Un niño sin madre no olvida eso.

- yo nunca olvidare esto Ichigo – dijo cerrando los ojos y bebiendo de su café –

- yo tampoco Rukia… pero –

- ¿pero? – volteo a verle –

- no puedes estar aquí para siempre, tarde o temprano te encontraran –

Lo miro fijamente y frunció su ceño, dejo el café a un lado y volteo completamente hacia él.

-Ichigo… yo no me iré de aquí ¡dormiré en su closet si es necesario! Pero… no me quiero ir de aquí –

El muchacho se levanto y dejo el tazón en la cocina, le tiro unos pantalones deportivos naranjas y una polera blanca.

- solo eso necesitaba oír – le sonrío – Rukia, nadie te sacara de este departamento hasta que tu lo desees. Yo te protegeré de esos idiotas

(1) esto se encuentra en el paquete de edición especial de fade to Black en un folleto el original dice:

_Cuando cerré los ojos, una figura de una mujer entró en mi mente. Ella es un poco pequeña, de cabello negro y que usa un kimono negro. Ella tiene un temperamento alto y los ojos orgullosos. Los recuerdos de nuestros días juntos. Días en los que confiábamos nuestra vida el uno al otro, cuando nos cortamos con nuestras espadas. No hay ninguna forma de olvidarme de ella. Conozco a esa mujer. Los recuerdos que fueron tallados en el interior del fondo de mi alma estaban flotando...Rukia!"_

Saque algunas partes para quedara a mi gusto

(2) no recuerdo muy bien el capitulo pero esto se lo dice Rukia a Ichigo.


	9. Aquel Pasado

Bleach No me pertenece

- **lala**- grito

- _lala_ – pensamiento

- lala - dialogo

**Aquel pasado.**

-Ichigo… yo no me iré de aquí ¡dormiré en su closet si es necesario! Pero… no me quiero ir de aquí –

El muchacho se levanto y dejo el tazón en la cocina, le tiro unos pantalones deportivos naranjas y una polera blanca.

- solo eso necesitaba oír – le sonrío – Rukia, nadie te sacara de este departamento hasta que tu lo desees. Yo te protegeré de esos idiotas. Pero ahora ve a darte un baño con agua caliente ¿si?

El muchacho se acerco a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar, ella quedo embobada viéndolo ¿siempre había sido tan sexy? Sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con tres puertas cerradas. ¿Cuál era el baño? La última vez salio corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se arriesgo y abrió una puerta, se encontró con una habitación ordenada, era la pieza de él, ahora la veía bien, una cama, escritorio, y un closet típico japonés. Sonrío, cabía perfectamente ahí, se sonrojo y cerro la puerta; abrió otra puerta y se encontró con el baño, finalmente cerro la puerta desde adentro. Ichigo sonrío al verla, esa chica tenia su carácter pero era aun inocente, una inocencia dulce y cautivante. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y siguió cocinando.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Byakuya estaba llamando hacia su casa, preguntando por Rukia, llamo a Inoue y a sus demás compañeros, estaba desesperado. Compartiendo con el la desesperación y la mesa estaba Renji con sus manos en la frente y viendo la mesa, ¿Qué podía hacer? Rukia ahora lo odiaba ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Su paradero era desconocido.

- iré al cementerio – dijo Byakuya levantándose –

- lo acompaño, Kuchiki-san – dijo Renji levantándose

- no creo que sea buena idea – dijo un hombre detrás de él.

Ambos giraron y vieron a Aizen, con un traje blanco, camisa negra y corbata igual de blanca. A su lado estaba Gin sonriente como siempre. Byakuya frunció el ceño y se puso frente a él. Renji no entendía ¿Qué hacia su maestro ahí? ¿Conocía a Byakuya Kuchiki?

- No creo que vaya a la tumba de Kaien sabiendo que también le mintió, ¿tú irías? O claro podría ir a la tumba de Hisana, pero mucho menos. A mi me Daria repulsión – dijo riendo irónicamente – ¿Dónde esta la muchacha, Byakuya? Talvez con la desesperación corrió y le atropellaron, ya sabes lo oscuro que este camino o peor aun algún extraño la encontró y bueno, Ella no es para nada fea y-

- **¡basta!** – Grito Renji - ¡¿Qué cosas dice?

-Así que fuiste tu, Aizen – dijo serio Byakuya – tu le dijiste a Rukia

- creo que tenia el derecho de saber su precedencia – volvió a sonreír – aunque no le conté sobre su pobre madre y de su lunático y depravado padre.

- porque lo hiciste Aizen – se acerco más a él – porque – recalco las palabras con odio –

- porque… Byakuya es fácil – dijo cerrando sus ojos – quería herir tu orgullo y lo logre, tu abuelo decía que siempre sabias salir de los problemas ¿podrás de este? – al decir eso Aizen sonrío ampliamente y se fue –

- ¿Por qué le conoce, Kuchiki-san? – Pregunto desorientado Renji – No comprendo nada… ¿Kaien-kun? El estudiante que murió en el instituto… ¿tenia que ver con Rukia?

- Renji – le miro – Kaien fue el novio de Rukia y le salvo la vida en el accidente de motocicleta que tuvieron, Rukia no ha podido superarlo – sentencio y se sentó nuevamente – Aizen… sabe la verdad porque, es un hombre de negocios muy influyente pero usa fachada de maestro. – le volvió a ver – Renji, la verdadera historia de Rukia y Hisana… Rukia no puede saberla, Hisana me lo hizo prometer, te contare… el porque Hisana y Rukia llegaron a la familia Kuchiki.

POV'S Byakuya

_Hace 13 años atrás, conocí a Hisana por asares del destino, estaba sentada en una banca de la universidad de Tokyo donde estudiábamos. Ese día ella me sonrío y me pregunto…_

_FIN POV'S Byakuya_

_- Kuchiki-kun… ¿verdad? – dijo mirando el cielo –_

_- si – detuvo su andar – tu eres… _

_- Hisana… - le miro – el apellido no importa… Dime Kuchiki-kun ¿crees en el infierno y en el cielo? – volteo a verle_

_- si, luego de la muerte debe haber algo más – respondió sentándose a su lado – ¿Por qué?_

_- pues creo que el infierno esta aquí… en la tierra – cerro sus ojos – todos los días pueden llegar a ser un infierno – sonrío melancólicamente soltando una lagrima - ¿sabes? Tengo una hermana, menor que yo… tiene 4 años apenas, y no tiene infancia… mi madre, esta en el hospital… y mi padre vive conmigo y mi hermana… y creo que en esa casa esta el infierno. El problema es que aun soy una estudiante, no gano lo suficiente para poder vivir sola y llevarme a mi hermana de un padre abusador y violento – suspiro –_

_- ¿Por qué… me cuentas todo esto? – le dijo Byakuya viéndole detenidamente – _

_- por que quiero que me conozcas Kuchiki-kun – sonrío y se sonrojo – porque quiero que la persona que amo me conozca sin paredes. – la muchacha se levanto – gracias por escucharme, no se si nos volvamos a ver así que… talvez sea un adiós._

_La muchacha comenzó a caminar tranquilamente alejándose de él y dejándolo en shock ¿la persona que ama? ¿Le ama? ¿Cómo podía amarlo si nunca antes habían hablado? Se levanto dispuesto a preguntarle, pero le vio desmayarse, corrió en su auxilio. Vio su frágil cuerpo contraerse. Y le aprecio aun más, su cabello negro, su piel blanca, y aquel juguetón mechón dividido en dos donde estaba su nariz. Sintió su respiración agitada, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la limusina que le esperaba, ordeno llevarla a la clínica. Entro de urgencia, estaba desnutrida, con la presión baja y azúcar bajo, debían estabilizarla. Byakuya trato de ubicar a su madre através de la Universidad… encontrando su apellido._

_- Hisana… Shirayuki – dijo para si mismo – _

_Saco su laptop y comenzó a buscar en hospitales alguna paciente con aquel apellido y encontró a una mujer. Quiso ir a ver a la madre de Hisana pero le parecía inapropiado, espero pacientemente a que el medico saliera. Aun no podía asimilar lo que le había dicho la chica… ¿enamorada de él? Le había visto unas cuantas veces sonriendo en la universidad pero siempre con unos ojos melancólicos, a veces se que quedaba viendo u otras veces se iba rápidamente por tener que ir a la empresa de su familia. Era una muchacha muy bajo perfil por ello nunca le encontraba y hasta faltaba mucho a clases, tanto que siempre estaba en riesgo de tener que repetir los ramos. _

_El medico salio y busco algún paciente de la muchacha, el se levanto y se acerco al medico, comenzó a darle un diagnostico general, estaba enferma, nunca había acudido al tratamiento._

_- pero que tiene… - dijo notablemente afligido – _

_- tiene Drepanocitosis o también conocida como Anemia falciforme (1) – dijo viendo su diagnostico – además que tiene señales de golpes y puedo llegar a decir que abusos…_

_- ¿abusos? – Pregunto Byakuya abriendo sus ojos – que tipo de abuso_

_- de todo tipo… - cerro el expediente el medico – deberá quedarse un tiempo para calmar el dolor y darle un tratamiento. Si desea puede entrar a verle._

_Byakuya entro a la habitación y vio un pequeño y frágil cuerpo en la camilla, con mascarilla de oxigeno, suero, y que mas cosas iba a saber, algo en su interior le dolió, se acerco cuidadosamente a la cama y quedo viéndola, esta chica había hecho algo imposible en él, había hecho que mostrara sus sentimientos a flor de piel, estaba temblando supo su mano encima de la de ella y la sujeto fuertemente haciendo que Hisana despertara._

_- Kuchiki-kun – dijo asombrada - ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- en la Clínica, Hisana… te desmayaste y te traje, deberás quedarte aquí durante unos días-_

_- no… - le interrumpió e intento levantarse – debo volver, mi hermana esta en casa con ese hombre… - dijo tambaleándose y cayendo en brazos de Byakuya – por favor Kuchiki-kun… te lo suplico llévame a mi casa – dijo con lagrimas – debo ir con mi hermana… Rukia esta con ese monstruo._

_Le vio a los ojos, ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, no pudo negarse, la tomo en brazos y subió a su auto diciendo que volvería en unos minutos con ella nuevamente. El chofer hizo partir el auto, Hisana iba abrazada a su cuerpo mirando por la ventanilla, dando indicaciones para llegar a su casa. Llegaron a una parte de la ciudad muy humilde, mucha gente quedaba viendo el auto, hasta que ella chillo al ver un hombre pidió que acelerara para llegar antes a su casa, hizo detener el auto, y a pesar de su condición corrió a la casa, Byakuya se bajo del automóvil y le espero afuera de pie. Minutos después llego el hombre por el cual había chillado Hisana, miro despectivamente al joven y entro a su casa. Byakuya tuvo un mal presentimiento y se acerco mas, pero a los pocos segundos se escucho algo romperse y el llanto de un niño, entro rápidamente y encontró al hombre golpeando a Hisana que tenia en brazos a su hermana protegiéndola de los golpes. El muchacho corrió y golpeo al hombre, volvió acercarse y lo golpeaba más y más, cada vez más fuerte._

_- __**¡Kuchiki-kun!**__ – Grito con lagrimas en los ojos y con la pequeña en brazos – detente por favor… si sigues así lo mataras…_

_Vio al hombre, estaba borracho, su aliento era fétido, se alejo de el y ayudo a Hisana con la pequeña Rukia. Desde ese día ella no volvió a aquella casa…_

_POV'S Byakuya_

_Se fue a un departamento que me conseguí con Ukitake-san, es cuidaba de Rukia la mayoría de las veces, le ayudo yendo a terapia pero Rukia no respondía, estaba en Shock, acompañe a Hisana al hospital a ver a su madre… hasta el día de hoy esta en coma por la golpiza que le dio su padre. Hisana me pidió que no le contara nada a Rukia. Tiempo después al salir de la Universidad me case con Hisana, y logre convencer a Rukia de que yo era su hermano. Ukitake-san ayudo bastante…._

_FIN POV'S Byakuya._

Renji escuchaba cada palabra de Byakuya, ¿así había sido la infancia de Rukia? Por eso le protegía… el tampoco querría enterarse de aquello.

- y su padre…- pregunto Renji aclarándose la garganta – él aun esta…

- si, muchas veces busco a Hisana y a Rukia, pero Hisana al ser mayor de edad y dada su condición, el juzgado le dio la tutoría de Rukia, y yo le adopte dándole mi apellido… - volteo a verlo – hoy en día la madre de Rukia aun esta en coma, Renji, ella no puede saber la verdad… por muy doloroso que suene, no puedo permitir que viva lo que vivió Hisana…

Sin saberlo un hombre había oído toda la historia de la tal Rukia suspiro y saco una foto de su bolsillo.

- Masaki… - dijo suspirando - ¿escuchaste eso? Es una lastima…

Al decir eso, se acerco a la mesa de Byakuya y se despidió cortésmente al igual que de Renji.

- Ichigo… ¡es verdad! – Dijo Renji mirando al Kuchiki – llamare a Ichigo por si sabe algo…

Tomo el móvil en sus manos y marco el número.

- ¿Si? – dijo el pelinaranjo dejando unas sopas en la mesa

- **¡Ichigo!** – Grito Renji desde el móvil - **¡Rukia ha desaparecido!**

- ¿ah? – Dijo nervioso y vio la puerta del baño – no me digas… y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

- quería saber si sabias algo – dijo Renji calmándose viendo su esperanza marchitarse –

- pues no se nada de Ruk-

- **¡Ichigo!** – Dijo la pelinegra a su lado – me queda muy grande ¿con quien hablas? – pregunto bajando el tono -

Ichigo quedo viéndola en forma de piedra ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Sabían que Rukia estaba con él.

- **¡¿esa es Rukia?** – Grito Renji llamando la atención de Byakuya - **¡oye!** ¡Ichigo! ¡Responde! … demonios colgó

- ¿estaba Rukia allí?

- al parecer si – dijo Renji –

Acto seguido Byakuya sale de la mansión haciendo que Renji le siguiera para ir a la casa de Kurosaki. Mientras que en el departamento de Ichigo.

- ¡tenias que gritar! – Dijo tirando el móvil al sofá - ¡era Renji!

- ¿me escucho? – dijo afligida –

- ¡claro que te escucho! ¡**Todo** el edificio te escucho! Enana pero chillona – dijo sentándose

- ¡a quien le dices enana, idiota! – dijo imitándolo –

- ¡bah! – se fastidio y comenzó a comer –

- Ichigo… ¿Qué vamos hacer…? Realmente me quiero quedar aquí. – dijo mirando la mesa.

- ¿de que te preocupas? Ya te dije que te protegeré de los idiotas y ellos entran en la clasificación. Tendrán que amarrarme para que te saquen de aquí, Rukia – dijo sonriéndole – confía en mi.

- _"eres el único en el que confío"_ – pensó y le sonrío dulcemente.

Ahora en cualquier momento llegaría Byakuya con Renji a buscar a Rukia y sacarla de aquel departamento.

* * *

(1) **drepanocitosis** o **anemia drepanocítica,** es una hemoglobinopatía, enfermedad que afecta la hemoglobina, una proteína que forma parte de los glóbulos rojos y se encarga del transporte de oxígeno. Los síntomas más comunes en los afectados son: Aumento del número de pulsaciones y de la longitud de las fibras cardíacas, lo que conlleva riesgo de insuficiencia cardíaca. Mareos frecuentes. Disminución del número de hematíes, debido a su extrema fragilidad. Anoxia de tejidos, provocada por el esfuerzo. Obstrucción y desgarro de venas. Disminución de hemoglobina. En niños es más común la Dactilitis Crisis vaso-oclusivas Dolor en las extremidades

Fue lo mas parecido que encontré a la enfermedad de Hisana, espero que este capitulo no lo encuentre muy tedioso, y disculpen la demora, llegue hace poco de la playa y no tenia computador a mano y la idea la tenia en mente. Gracias por los Reviews!


	10. Mas problemas

Bleach no me pertenece.

"lala" dialogo

"**lala**" gritos

"_lala_" pensamientos

Más problemas

- Ichigo… ¿Qué vamos hacer…? Realmente me quiero quedar aquí. – dijo mirando la mesa.

- ¿de que te preocupas? Ya te dije que te protegeré de los idiotas y ellos entran en la clasificación. Tendrán que amarrarme para que te saquen de aquí, Rukia – dijo sonriéndole – confía en mi.

- _"eres el único en el que confío"_ – pensó y le sonrío dulcemente.

Ahora en cualquier momento llegaría Byakuya con Renji a buscar a Rukia y sacarla de aquel departamento.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, el reloj de la pared retumbaba en sus oídos, veía el minutero moverse, escuchaba el sonido del programa de Ichigo. Miraba las galletas en medio de la mesa y un te que ya estaba enfriándose. Ichigo le salvaría, Ichigo le ayudaría… Ichigo en este instante era todo; cerró sus ojos lentamente y sonrió satisfecha, podía confiar en él. Miro hacia donde estaba él, miraba un programa de médicos y recordó los contratos que iba hacer el padre del muchacho con su hermano ¿y si esto perjudicaba? ¿Perjudicaría la familia de Ichigo? Sus manos templaron, el miedo se apodero de ella ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Estaba entre la espada y la pared, podía ser ayudada por Ichigo y interferir en los acuerdos, o ayudar a Ichigo e irse con su hermano a esa casa llena de mentiras.

- ya cálmate – decía llevando una galleta a su boca – que no pasara nada

- Ichigo, lo que sucede es- -miro al muchacho- no tienes que hacerlo realmente…

El muchacho mira a la chica, estaba afligida, perturbada se levanto perezosamente del sillón y se puso delante de ella, revolvió sus cabellos y le sonrío. Y de pronto golpearon la puerta fuertemente. Ella se asusto, el giro la puerta, le sonrío y camino hacia ella. Al abrirla vio a Renji frente de él, este intento mirar más allá y la vio, sentada con una polera de hombre y pantalones. Con una taza de te y galletas en la mesa, los ojos un poco rojos y asustada.

- venimos a buscar a Rukia, permiso – dijo Renji pero un brazo se lo impidió - ¿Qué haces?

- creo que ella no quiere irse con ustedes – dijo mirando a Byakuya – así que… se queda aquí

- **¡¿estas loco?** – Grito Renji - **¡Rukia necesita hablar con su her-!** Con Kuchiki-san

- es su decisión. Si ella lo desea se ira, pero como no lo desea… no jodas – dijo cerrando la puerta –

Pronto le llego un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Rukia solo chillo y llevo sus manos a la boca, Ichigo se levanto rápidamente y golpeo de vuelta a Renji, lo miraba y aun tenía su sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡entiende! Rukia no saldrá de aquí – y comenzó a golpearlo nuevamente dejando a Renji en el suelo – de aquí no saldrá.

- ya es suficiente – dijo Byakuya tomando el brazo de Ichigo y levantando y azotándolo contra el suelo nuevamente – Ella se ira, esta no es su casa, tu no eres nada en su vida y no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- agh…

- ¡Ichigo! – Dijo la chica levantándose de la silla –detente –dijo mirando a Byakuya – por favor…

- no te metas – contesto Ichigo levantándose – de aquí nadie se va… menos tu

- no suelo mezclar asuntos Kurosaki – dijo tomando su brazo y torciéndolo – pero tu no me dejas otra opción.

- **¡no!** – dijo la muchacha- y-yo me iré contigo… nii-sama – se acerco a él e hizo que le soltara –

- **¡espera!** – grito Ichigo viéndola partir –

- no te muevas debes estar aturdido por el golpe que te diste – se acerco a él – no importa Ichigo, se que no lo hiciste antes… pero ahora olvídate de mi y continua.

Y al decir eso la chica se marcho del departamento dejando a Ichigo aturdido. Se quedo en el suelo viendo la puerta cerrada, con el puño cerrado de rabia. Se la habían llevado, le dijo que se quedaría ahí, con el y que nadie le sacaría y no le cumplió… pero el dolor mas grande de su corazón era que le había dicho que le olvidara ¿olvidarla? Jamás, pero ya le vería… en el colegio.

En el auto iban Rukia, Renji y Byakuya, los tres iban en un silencio sepulcral, ninguna mirada se cruzaba. Ella miraba por la ventana con una lágrima asomándose por sus ojos. Con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, pero todos revueltos que no eran ideas claras y no era nada coherente. Hablaría con él en la escuela, aclararía todo y le diría porque se fue. Era para ayudarle y no perjudicarlo, sonrió; estaba agradecida por su amabilidad y ternura, por su sarcástica sonrisa y por su hospitalidad. Renji le quedo viendo, miro era sonrisa melancólica y esas lagrimas tristes caer por sus mejillas, cerro sus ojos; para pensar en una disculpa adecuada por haberle mentido, por haber escuchado todos sus problemas y penas y nunca decirle la verdad. Volvió a mirarle y ella cruzo la mirada con él. Vio neutralidad en sus ojos, vio vacio y ninguna emoción. Sintió un nudo en la garganta quería decirle de rodillas que le perdonara, pero era tarde. Habían llegado a la mansión Kuchiki. Al llegar bajo del automóvil y camino rápidamente a su habitación, Byakuya solo la miro alejarse, no dijo nada solo fue a su cuarto y miro en su mesa de noche la foto de Hisana sonriéndole. Llevo su mano a su frente y suspiro. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Rukia le odiaba, no quería saber nada de él.

Entro corriendo a su habitación, se tiro en su cama y abrazo su peluche de Chappy, grito, fue un grito apaciguado por aquel peluche. Gritaba una y otra vez sin detenerse, y dando pase libre a sus lágrimas, dejando a sus mejillas enrojecer. Estaba en una mentira, en una mentira bien construida. No quería saber nada de nadie, debía pensar detenidamente sobre el transcurso de su vida hasta ahora. Pensar sobre Hisana, Byakuya, Renji y sobre todo sobre Kaien… ¿Cómo había podido? Mentirle de esa forma o mejor dijo ocultarle tanto… estaba dolida, todos le habían mentido, todos menos él… menos Ichigo. Siguió con aquellos pensamientos hasta que llego Morfeo y la llevo a su mundo de sueños.

Al día siguiente despertó perezosamente, sintió la luz golpear su cara, se sentó en su cama y se quedo así un rato. Se levanto y se dio una ducha de agua fría, dejo el agua recorrer su cuerpo, mojo su cabello pero no lo lavo. Salió de la ducha con su toalla y se vistió tranquilamente. Fue al comedor a tomar desayuno, estaba sola en toda la mesa y sabía porque, eran las 6 Am y sus clases comenzaban en 2 horas más. Bebió una taza de café y comió unas galletas, tomo su maletín de escuela y salió. Rechazo el móvil y fue caminando dejando su teléfono celular en su habitación. Caminaba tranquilamente por el camino que le conduciría a la escuela, paso al centro a ver todas las tiendas cerradas, no había mucha gente, pocos autos y poca gente. No esperaba encontrase con nadie y decidió ir a ver a Hisana… su hermana.

Compro unas flores blancas y rosas y fue a su tumba, ahí estaba su nombre el año de nacimiento y de defunción, rezo y cerro sus ojos recordando como le cuido ante todos, como le protegió y le apoyo en todo. No podía odiarla, realmente no podía odiarla, ella… había sido tan buena con ella, Hisana había sido una buena hermana sin que ella lo supiera. De pronto sintió que alguien le observaba, giro pero no vio a nadie, le inquieto, se levanto y se fue corriendo. Se sentía temerosa y no sabía porque, un miedo que no se podía explicar, apretó su maletín contra su pecho y camino mas rápido, pero aun sentía aquella sensación, aquella mirada que le asechaba, comenzó a correr sin saber porque, fue al departamento de Ichigo golpeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

- **¡Ichigo!** – Gritaba - **¡Ichigo abre por favor!**

El muchacho se movía en su cama, le dolía el cuerpo, escucho los gritos pero no sabia de quien era, quito la almohada de su cabeza y escucho la voz de Rukia, _"¿Rukia?"_ Pensó, se levanto rápidamente, los gritos seguían, revolvió sus cabellos naranjas y al estar cerca de la puerta los gritos cesaron automáticamente, se asusto y abrió la puerta. No vio nada y a nadie ¿su imaginación? No… no podía haber sido su imaginación. Se dio media vuelta y vio el maletín de la chica en el suelo, lo tomo en sus manos y vio a diferentes partes.

- **¡Ichigo!** –

Escucho un grito, bajo su mirada y Rukia estaba siendo jalada por un tipo, soltó el maletín y corrió rápidamente hacia ella, saltaba las escaleras lo más que podía, y al bajar vio como la subían a un automóvil.

- **¡HEY!** – gritaba corriendo hacia el auto, vio que la muchacha trataba se zafarse pero era inútil - **¡RUKIA!**

El auto se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, vio la patente y la recordó subió corriendo a su departamento, se puso una polera y tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y se dirigió a la casa de Rukia. Entro a la fuerza y fue al despacho de Byakuya y a su lado estaba Ukitake y su padre pero esto no le inmuto, se acerco al hermano de la muchacha y tomo sus ropas.

- **¡¿Dónde ESTA?** – Le grito - **¡donde esta Rukia!**

- en la escuela – dijo Byakuya

- suéltalo Ichigo ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo su padre acercándose y posando su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

- ¡sucede que Rukia…! – y cerro la boca.

Si no había sido Byakuya, entonces… ¿Qué sucedía?

- ¿Qué pasa con Rukia-san? – pregunto Ukitake acercándose

- Rukia… fue secuestrada…

Los cuatro hombres quedaron en silencio, Byakuya aun tenia un semblante serio. ¿Por qué le secuestraron? Pero la pregunta que se veía en los ojos de los cuatro era… ¿Quién?

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en una casa en mal estado, estaba la muchacha atada de manos y piernas, encima de un colchón situado en el suelo, no sabia donde estaba, las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablones.

- Rukia… -

Volteo pero no podía ver el rostro, la luz de afuera era muy fuerte y solo vio una silueta acercándose.

* * *

_**Perdón por lo poco, la Universidad me ha estado consumiendo casi al 100% espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Nos vemos**_


	11. Cólera y LLanto

Bleach No me pertenece.

**-lala-** - grito

-lala- - dialogo

_-lala-_ – recuerdo o pensamiento

**Cólera y llanto**

- Rukia… -

Volteo pero no podía ver el rostro, la luz de afuera era muy fuerte y solo vio una silueta acercándose.

- por fin estamos juntos nuevamente – dijo su voz acercándose.

- n-no entiendo – decía abrazando sus piernas- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿quién soy? Rukia… soy-

- n-no se acerque – dijo cerrando sus ojos – n-no quiero saberlo **¡¿Qué quiere de mi?**

- Rukia, te quiero a ti, eres mi hija…

Y abrió los ojos de par en par, movió su rostro para ver al hombre, una pequeña luz lo alumbro. Un hombre de cabello negro azabache, ojos negros. Su rostro estaba demacrado, y su sonrisa era un tanto retorcida, sintió un temor, al ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos sin expresión algo en su interior comenzó a salir, un miedo. Desesperación era la palabra adecuada. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y se abrazo fuertemente, no quería estar cerca de él… no podía su cuerpo lo rechazaba, no podía.

- Rukia… - dijo el hombre acercándose- por fin estamos juntos nuevamente-

**- ¡NO!** – Grito mirándole – no se me acerque… **¡no se me acerque! **– Estaba aterrada y las lágrimas en sus ojos no paraban de salir - ¡aléjese! ¡Auxilio!-

Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, se levantó y fue a una ventana con tablones, intento botarlos pero era inútil, su cuerpo lo rechazaba, estaba más que aterrada, esa sensación no podía explicarla, era algo más fuerte que ella.

- **¡¿te busco por tanto tiempo y me recibes así?** – decía el hombre entrando en cólera - **¡responde!**

- **¡No me toque!** –Gritaba desesperada - **¡no lo haga!** – Sus ojos mostraban el dolor, el miedo…- Ichi… ¡Ichigo! – gritó-

El hombre se acercó le abofeteo, algo hizo shock en su cabeza, grito más fuerte causando que el hombre comenzara a golpearla más y más, diciendo que él no la había buscado para que le tratara así, quería ser una familia nuevamente. Se sacó su cinturón y comenzó a golpearla más fuertemente, ella gritaba, no era de dolor si no de desesperación y lo único que gritaba era su nombre…

- **¡Ichigo!**

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuchiki, todos los empleados estaban movilizándose de un lado a otro, había hombres con trajes negros, Ukitake estaba haciendo llamas al igual que Byakuya, mientras que Ichigo, tenía en sus manos el bolso de Rukia, y en un instante escucho su voz, se levantó rápidamente. No podía estar así, sentado llamando como los demás, necesitaba buscarla, cansarse, estar exhausto, que el aire ya no estuviera en sus pulmones solo por buscarla. Tomo nuevamente su casco y salió. Monto su motocicleta y comenzó a andar en diferentes lugares, trataba de recordar el automóvil, la patente algo pero nada, en su cabeza solo estaba la cara de Rukia siendo llevada ante él. La voz de ella estaba en su cabeza, como si gritara su nombre, estaba inquieto, quería verla. ¡Demonios! Prometió protegerla de cualquier cosa y ahora ella no estaba cerca. La noche cayo rápidamente, y aun así no la encontraba. Pasaba desde los buenos barrios hasta los malos. Evitaba ir a una calle abandonada. Siempre lo había evitado. Fue al rio, le recordaba a su madre…

- mamá… - decía sacándose el casco – donde… donde esta Rukia… ¡maldición!

El que prometió protegerla no estaba a su lado, el que le dijo que le sustituiría en el dolor no lo hacía… era un vil mentiroso, un asqueroso mentiroso. Monto nuevamente su motocicleta, desganado, nervioso… ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? El solo pensarlo le encolerizaba más y más, su ira no disminuía ni un poco. Las luces de la ciudad se hacían presente, cada una con un color diferente. No podía concentrase, Rukia era lo único en su cabeza.

- **¡quiéreme!** –Gritaba el hombre - **¡Ámame!**

Ella ya no gritaba, no estaba y a la vez sí. Ya no sentía nada, sus lágrimas caían por inercia por el dolor físico… mientras que él seguía golpeándola… sentía ese dolor tan familiar, pero faltaba algo, alguien que detuviera todo.

"_¡Basta, déjala en paz!"_

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, vio en sueño la silueta de Hisana, protegiéndola y enfrentándose a él… comenzó a llorar con ganas, y sintió que ya nada le golpeaba, no subía la mirada a verlo, su cuerpo ardía… dolía enormemente, pero no lloraba por ese dolor, si no por el dolor de estar sola. Sabía que nadie vendría… ya nadie vendría nunca más. Cerro sus ojos lentamente y apoyo más su rostro en el suelo y se quedó quieta ahí… tal vez así él se iría… Y así fue, el hombre exhausto soltó el cinturón y salió de la casa. Se enjuago el sudor son su antebrazo, nuevamente estaba con su hija querida y ahora nadie los separaría… nunca más.

Ichigo llego a la mansión Kuchiki y vio a Byakuya fumando afuera, esta distraído y nervioso, podía verlo, no era notable a simple vista pero él se percataba…

- Byakuya – dijo Ichigo acercándose –

- Kurosaki, ¿y bien? – dijo mirándolo

- nada… n-no la encontré – dijo frunciendo el ceño y esquivando la mirada –

- ya veo-

- Byakuya… tú la conociste desde que era pequeña hay algún lugar… hay alguien… - movió su cabeza – que digo…

- alguien… - susurro – alguien…

Byakuya soltó su cigarrillo y camino rápidamente al automóvil, Ichigo sin entender, le siguió sin decir nada, le dijo al chofer que se bajara y subió en el puesto del copiloto, mientras que el chico de cabellos naranjas subió en el asiento del copiloto. Byakuya estaba nervioso y aceleraba cada vez más, Ichigo vio la hora eran las 2:10 a.m. y llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a una casa abandonada. Ichigo no comprendía del todo ¿Qué hacían ahí? Y vio el automóvil… se bajó rápidamente. Vio a un hombre acercarse arreglándose los pantalones, subió su mirada y este se quedó quieto.

**- ¿Quiénes son?** – Grito a lo lejos – era claro que no les reconocía ya que el único farol disponible estaba un poco alejado de ellos.

- estoy buscando a alguien – dijo Ichigo acercándose –

- apártate Kurosaki – dijo Byakuya – yo sé que hacer.

- ¿Qué? No les escucho, - decía el hombre acercándose cada vez más – hay una estación de polici-

Y él hombre se calló. Vio a Byakuya de pies a cabeza, la poca luz era suficiente para enfocarlo. El hombre encolerizo y se acercó rápidamente a la casa pero Byakuya lo detuvo, pronto otro auto se acercó y vio a Ukitake bajarse de él. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, que fue suficiente para entrar a la pobre casa que estaba en frente. Ichigo siguió a Ukitake, al entrar había un olor a putrefacción que le obligo a cubrirse la nariz, no había luz a excepción de una vela. Se acercaron lentamente y ambos quedaron en shock. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, boca bajo abrazándose en forma fetal, tiritando y llorando silenciosamente. Ichigo no podía verla así, volteo la mirada y vio el cinturón en el suelo.

- Rukia-chan – dijo Ukitake acercándose ella – ven…

Ichigo salió rápidamente de la casa y vio al hombre cara a cara con Byakuya, la ira lo lleno, se descontrolo y se arrojó contra él, comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente, lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos por la rabia que tenía. Ese idiota, ese mal nacido había golpeado a Rukia, a SU Rukia…

- **¡Te mato a golpes, desgraciado!** – Le gritaba mientras le golpeaba - **¡Mal nacido! ¡Nadie la toca, nadie!**

Byakuya miraba como golpeaba fuertemente al hombre, debía detenerlo o lo mataría y Rukia no le perdonaría… esta vez sí que no le perdonaría. Se acercó lentamente a él y detuvo el puño de Ichigo con su mano. Ichigo volteo furiosamente a mirarlo y se encontró con los ojos inexpresivos de Byakuya

- basta Kurosaki, si sigues así lo mataras – le dijo mirando al hombre –

- **¡esa es mi intención, idiota! **– le grito

- que harás si le matas… tan solo empeoraras las cosas, déjame encargarme de esto – dijo Byakuya soltándolo.

El hombre en el suelo de revolcaba en el suelo de dolor, su nariz estaba fracturada y no dejaba de sangrar, decía una y otra vez el nombre de Rukia. El nombre de ella en aquella asquerosa boca. De pronto todo pensamiento fue despejado por un grito proveniente de los labios de su amada. Corrió en su auxilio, ella estaba en un rincón gritando fuertemente.

- R-Rukia-chan por favor cálmate – decía Ukitake tomando su mano –

**-¡no me toques!** – gritaba aterrada y llorando -** ¡No!**

Se levantó y empujo a Ukitake, luego de eso comenzó a correr fuera de la casa, se encontró con Byakuya y se detuvo, este miro su rostro, desesperado, aterrorizado. Un miedo inexplicable. Ella le miraba mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, vio al suelo y lo miro, este correspondió la mirada.

- ¡Rukia! – Grito el hombre - ¡ven, hija mía! ¡Ven!

Ella miraba aterrada y comenzó a correr fuertemente, Ichigo salió de la casa y fue tras ella. La había encontrado, no quería perderla nuevamente, esta vez no la perdería.

- **¡Rukia! ¡Deja de correr! **– Le gritaba pero la chica no le respondía - ¡maldición, Rukia!

Comenzó a correr más rápido y le atrapo la mano, haciendo que ella se detuviera y volteara a verle. Le miro aterrorizada, comenzó a forcejear y a gritar. Él tironeo su brazo y la atrajo hacia él. La abraza fuertemente, mientras que ella le golpeaba fuertemente. No quería soltarla, quería ayudarla. Realmente no sabía que sucedía con ella.

- Rukia… tranquila, estoy aquí – decía abrazándola más fuerte – estoy aquí para ti… por ti.

- **¡suéltame!** – gritaba ella –

- ¡no lo hare! ¡Así que cálmate! – Dijo fuertemente – nunca harás que me aleje de ti, Rukia moriré a tu lado así que acostúmbrate a tenerme a tu lado…

Ella comenzó a calmarse. SU pesar era enorme y vagamente había olvidado cosas y a gente por su miedo… y él…

"_- dejara de llover Rukia, te prometo que dejara de llover para los dos."_

Movió lentamente sus brazos hasta abrazarlo, sus ojos no se movían a ningún lado… estaban mirando un punto fijo… que era el pecho del chico. Cerró lentamente los ojos e inhalo lentamente sintiendo el perfume de Ichigo, suspiro silenciosamente y lloro de nuevo. Lo abrazo más fuerte.

- Rukia… -

- I-Ichigo… - dijo temerosa – t-tengo miedo… - dijo cerrando los ojos más fuerte, buscando un alivio…

"_-__¡Rukia, Hare que te enamores de mi sin importar que!__"_

- e-eres increíble… -dijo con una leve sonrisa –

- ¿sí? Lo se… espera ¿porque? –

- porque… al parecer me estoy enamorando de ti – dijo sonrojada y abriendo los ojos –

-¿Qué aun con eso? – Dijo alejándola – no seas tonta

-¿eh? – le miro sorprendida-

- no estas enamorándote de mí – respondió acercándose a su oído – tu ya estas enamorada de mí, Rukia.-

-¿Qué? – articulo la muchacha.

Pero antes de poder refutarle lo que había dicho el muchacho había tomado su cintura y había llevado los labios de ella a los de él. Ella poso sus manos en el pecho de él y así se quedaron un momento. Ichigo se separó lentamente de ella.

- Ichigo… - dijo ella en un suspiro –

- nada de Ichigo. Rukia… - hizo una pausa – me alegro que estés bien… si algo te hubiera pasado jamás me lo hubiera perdonado… - dijo abrazándola – jamás… porque…

- no quiero perderte – dijo completando la frase – nunca Ichigo.

- nunca…

A lo lejos Aizen los miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que se alejara lentamente.


	12. Pequeños Cambios

**Bleach No me pertenece. Mundo alterno**

**Pequeños Cambios**

- nada de Ichigo. Rukia… - hizo una pausa – me alegro que estés bien… si algo te hubiera pasado jamás me lo hubiera perdonado… - dijo abrazándola – jamás… porque…

- no quiero perderte – dijo completando la frase – nunca Ichigo.

- nunca…

A lo lejos Aizen los miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que se alejara lentamente, pronto otra figura de un hombre se reunió con él, tenía sus ojos rasgados, como los de un zorro del cual no quieres acercarte ya que te transmite un cierto miedo.

- ¿Qué hará ahora Aizen-sama? – Dijo el hombre – Kurosaki-san hecho todo a perder.

- Tranquilo, Gin – dijo sonriendo – aún tengo una carta bajo la manga para que la fortuna Kuchiki pase a ser mía y todavía esta Rukia en mis planes, y esta vez Kurosaki no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo – sonrió ampliamente- golpeare a Byakuya donde más le dolerá, en su orgullo.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, todos los días y todas las tardes Rukia esta seguida por un guarda espalda que Byakuya había contratado, sin mencionar que Ichigo la seguía a todas partes.

- basta Ichigo, puedo ir de compras sola – dijo un poco molesta –

- si lo que tú digas, tu haz lo que quieras y yo haré lo que quiera – dijo con el ceño fruncido

- ¿y qué quieres hacer? – pregunto curiosa

- seguirte – respondió sin mirarla – cuidarte la espalda – gira a verla – protegerte.

- -sonrojo- b-bueno si eso es lo que quieres, Kurosaki, no te detendré

- que lejana eres, muy fría Rukia para nombrarme por apellido – dijo acercándose y tomándola dela barbilla - ¿no crees?

- a-ah – frunció su ceño pero totalmente sonrojada –

- ¿nerviosa Rukia? – Le pregunto acercándose más-

- n-no – exclamo bajando la mirada-

- mmm… - dijo divertido- a mí me parece que si

- ¡y-ya! Déjame tranquila – grito separándose de él y comenzando a caminar –

- hmp – exclamo sonriendo – me gustas, Rukia

La chica volteo inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras que salían de sus labios, estaba completamente sonrojada, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sabía que le gustaba siempre se lo había dicho, pero ahora de la nada, esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, comenzó a tiritar levemente, el sonrojo de su rostro era más notorio, trataba de mirar a cualquier parte que no fuera él, su ceño seguía fruncido ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería responderle ahora… seguía reprimiéndose.

-¿Qué? – Dijo él divertido - ¿te tome por sorpresa?

- ¡¿C-cómo? – Dijo sorprendida – olvídalo, me voy a mi casa

- ¿te llevo? – le pregunto sonriéndole

- no te molestes, si llamo me vendrán a buscar – dijo aun nerviosa- además los guarda espalda

- olvídate de esos grandotes – tomo su mano – ven conmigo –

La chica sonrió levemente aun sonrojada, se puso el casco y se quedó viendo la moto un momento, él estaba encima del vehículo, ella dudo un instante, un relámpago de recuerdos la acecharon y ahora el temor se estaba apropiando de su corazón.

- ¿tienes miedo? –dijo burlonamente

- ¡Claro que no! – le mintió y bajo la mirada – es tan solo…

- ven – dijo estirando su mano- nada te sucederá

El muchacho tomo la mano de ella fuertemente, y le sonrió, ella sonrió al verlo. Cuando se disponía a subir a la moto, él la posiciono delante de ella, ella se sonrojo a sentirlo tan cerca, tomo las manos de la chica e hizo que las pusiera en el manubrio de la moto. Ella era pequeña no era complicado para Ichigo rodearla. Puso en marcha la moto y se fueron rumbo a la casa de la chica, y en todo momento el no soltó la mano de Rukia y a ella el sonrojo nunca se esfumo de su rostro.

Al llegar a la casa de la Kuchiki ella se despido de él con la mano, él le sonrió y beso su frente en forma de despedida. Haciendo eso puso en marcha la moto y se fue. Ella se quedó viéndolo hasta que no estaba al alcance de su vista. Suspiro satisfecha y entro a la casa, fue recibida por el mayordomo y este le informo que su hermano no estaba. Ella agradeció y se fue a su habitación. Se tiro a la cama y suspiro, las cosas comenzaban a calmarse en su vida. Había hablado con Renji sobre lo paso y le perdono, él no tenía la culpa después de todo, se lo prometió a su nii-sama. Si todo estaba comenzando a volver a la normalidad a su vida, excepto por Ichigo, que hacía que su vida mejorara. Sin más que decir suspiro y abrió su cajonera, y ahí estaba la foto de Kaien con ella, le sonreía tiernamente a la foto y una lagrima se le escapo, llevo su mano a sus labios.

- K-Kaien, creo que aun te extraño, pero aun así también creo que puedo continuar sin ti – dijo sonriendo – por favor cuida de mi desde donde sea que estés.

La chica saco la foto del marco en el que estaba y guardo la foto en su diario, dejando el marco vacío arriba de su mesa de noche y se quedó viendo el marco vacío y suspiro. Pronto su celular sonó haciendo que chillara y diera un sobre salto.

-¿diga? – dijo sonrojada

- que tal, Rukia – dijo la voz

- ¡Ichigo! – dijo sonrojándose mas

- si me reconociste, yo creí que no lo harías, me estaba poniendo triste antes de tiempo

- no te hagas el gracioso conmigo – respondió sonriendo- dime que quieres

- ¡vaya! Que antipática, enana

-¡Enana quien!

- pues tú, enana

- ¡O me dices que quieres o te cuelgo Idiota!

- ya, ya cálmate, te quería invitar a salir

- ¿a-a salir? – dijo nerviosa-

- si, al parque de diversiones, tengo entradas porque mis hermanas mañana tienen una excursión con la escuela. Pero si no deseas ir conmigo te regalo las entradas

- ¡iré! – dijo rápidamente- d-digo iré contigo, si no te molesta

- claro que no me molesta por algo te estoy invitando, bueno Rukia te paso a buscar mañana. Iré por ti a la 1. Nos vemos

Dicho eso el chico colgó y ella quedo con el móvil entre sus manos, estaba nerviosa y feliz. Ichigo hacia que sintiera nervios, entusiasmo, como si él le contagiara su vitalidad, la vitalidad que ella había perdido hace tiempo, vitalidad que se había ido con Kaien.

- Ichigo… - dijo su nombre en suspiro –

Su nombre se había escapado, pero no se había dado cuenta, en cambio se dirigió a su armario para elegir las ropas que se pondría mañana, estaba feliz, estaba llena de dicha.

- espero que tú no me abandones… - dijo aun sonriendo – espero que el destino no nos elija otro destino.

Tocaron su puerta y Hinamori se asomó, le informo que la cena estaba servida y que su hermano la estaba esperando, ella le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que Hinamori se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa. Bajo lentamente las escaleras y se encontró con su hermano y Ukitake-san en la mesa. La chica les sonrió cálidamente, ambos hombres se asombraron por la atmosfera que tenía, cualquier chica que le hubiera paso lo que a ella estaría aterrada, pero ella estaba feliz, estaba con una dicha enorme. La cena fue tranquila y placentera.

- nii-sama – dijo nerviosa –

- ¿sí? – respondió mirándola

- m-mañana iré al parque de diversiones…

- ¿con unas compañeras de escuela? – pregunto Ukitake

- n-no – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada – i-iré con Ichigo

Ambos hombres vieron el nerviosismo y la timidez que había en cada palabra, Ukitake sonrió complacido y Byakuya solo suspiro, asintió con su cabeza a lo que la chica sonrió ampliamente y bebió su te. Mañana sería un grandioso día.


	13. Parque

Bleach no me pertenece

- lala- dialogo

- **lala**- grito

Parque

Ambos hombres vieron el nerviosismo y la timidez que había en cada palabra, Ukitake sonrió complacido y Byakuya solo suspiro, asintió con su cabeza a lo que la chica sonrió ampliamente y bebió su te. Mañana sería un grandioso día.

Sabía que la pasaría a buscar a la 1 pero ella puso el despertador a las 7, se bañó tranquilamente; luego de eso eligió unos jeans de color azul, una playera de tirantes de color negro y unas zapatillas. Tomo sus cabellos en dos coletas bajas y tomo un chaleco delgado de color blanco. Preparo su rostro, ennegreció más sus pestañas y le puso un color a sus labios. Estaba emocionada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Tomo un pequeño bolso y guardo dinero, su móvil y un espejo. Y vio su cámara encima de su mesa de noche, dudo un momento pero en segundos también la guardo. Vio su reloj en la pared, ya eran las 12.30 como había pasado el tiempo. Bajo las escaleras y se puso una chaqueta negra y espero al muchacho.

- **¡Rukia!** – Se escuchó un grito **- ¡Rukia!**

- creo que tengo un deja vu – dijo Byakuya pasando cerca de ella con una mano en su rostro – ve con cuidado

- sí... – dijo dudando –

No sabía cómo llamarle ¿nii-sama? ¿Byakuya-sama? Estaba dudando, lo miro fijamente y él solo suspiro, se despidió con la mano y salió de su vista. Suspiro y salió de su casa. Ahí estaba él, con unos pantalones gastados, playera blanca y chaqueta de cuero. La saludo con la mano y le sonrió, ella se sonrojo levemente y le saludo.

- vamos – le dijo – sé que te emocionaras con el parque de diversiones – exclamo mientras le pasaba el casco

- eso espero… nunca he ido a un parque de diversiones – dijo colocándose el caso

- **¡¿nunca?** – Exclamo tomando el manubrio de la motocicleta – bueno Rukia, sujétate que iremos rápido, el día está perfecto.

La muchacha subió a la moto y se aferró fuertemente a él, cerro sus ojos fuertemente, de a poco empezó a sentir el viento chocando con su cuerpo ¿hace cuánto que no sentía esto? Suspiro levemente y vio la espalda de Ichigo, grande, se veía poderosa.

-¿Vas bien? – pregunto fuerte

- **¡sí!** – dijo ella fuerte también

- ya estamos por llegar – lo escucho entusiasmado –

Ella volvió a suspirar, a veces era gruñón y tenía siempre el ceño fruncido, pero le mostraba siempre su lado tierno, amable y honesto ¿Cuál era el verdadero Ichigo? El viento ya no golpeaba su cuerpo, vio la gran espalda moverse y bajar.

- Llegamos – exclamo sacándose el casco – Rukia, hice el gran esfuerzo de traerte aquí

- ¿gran esfuerzo? – Pregunto incrédula - **¡pero si tú me invitaste!**

- lo sé, tan solo mira –

La chica desvió la mirada y vio niños y más niños entrando felices al parque, pero su respiración se detuvo abruptamente. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una sonrisa cubrió todo su rostro.

-¿e-es enserio…? - Pregunto nerviosa-

- sí, ¿ves que es un gran esfuerzo? Rukia bienvenida al parque de diversiones de Chappy el conejo – dijo suspirando –

La muchacha no sabía qué hacer, estaba suprimiendo toda la alegría, a lo que el chico pude verla, sonrió y le ofreció la mano para guiarla, ella acepto gustosa. Dentro del parque todo era sobre chappy, sus ojos brillaban enormemente, él sonreía sarcásticamente. Subieron a un tobogán, a la montaña rusa varias veces haciendo que el chico fuera al baño a expulsar ciertas cosas desde su boca. Almorzaron caras de chappy fritas. Rukia no podía más de la alegría que tenía, sin darse cuenta comenzaba a atardecer.

- Rukia – dijo él

- … - la muchacha no respondía

- Oye Rukia, te estoy hablando – insistió

- Ichigo… - dijo sin mirarlo – mira – apunto con la mano

Ahí estaba lo que llamaba su atención, un chappy enorme abrazando a los niños, quienes sonreían y gritaban por verlo.

- Vamos a verlo – propuso –

- **¿¡qué?** – Grito avergonzado - ¿estás loco? Ya no tengo edad para eso…

- **¡Hey!** – Grito alzando la mano – **ella desea un abrazo** – grito señalándola

- **¡Ichigo!** – grito avergonzada

La chica estaba sonrojada, y vio el peluche gigante acercándose, dio un paso atrás pero Ichigo la detuvo y la alentó con una sonrisa honesta. Chappy tenía los brazos abiertos; lentamente ella se acercó y lo abrazo, haciendo que sonriera ampliamente.

Ichigo no dudo y fotografió el rostro de la chica sonriendo. Vio el cielo y estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. La miro un momento.

- Rukia –dijo acercándose –

- ¿sí? – respondió sin verlo y despidiendo con la mano a chappy –

- vamos falta un juego –

- ¿sí? – pregunto

-sí, ven…

El chico la llevo a la rueda de la fortuna, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse lentamente, el sol se ocultaba.

- se ve hermoso – exclamo ella –

- si… - dijo nervioso

- Ichigo –

**- ¡¿sí?** – exclamo fuerte

- gracias – le dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano – la verdad es que este ha sido lejos el mejor día que he tenido luego de todo lo que ha pasado, siempre estas preocupándote de mí, como si lo único que estuviera en tu cabeza fuera yo…

- Rukia… -

- realmente gracias Ichigo… ¿Por qué no te tomas una fotografía conmigo? – dijo sacando su cámara – ven siéntate a mi lado.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y ella estiro su mano, se acercó más a él y sonrió a la cámara, apretó el botón y el destello del Flash cubrió el pequeño lugar. Sorpresivamente él la abrazo fuertemente, ella ya no estaba nerviosa, ya no. Estiro sus brazos y correspondió el gesto.

- Rukia… - dijo su nombre – esa es mi línea. Gracias a ti ha dejado de llover…

- Ichigo –

Ambos se separaron y se vieron detenidamente, ella le sonreía dulcemente y él tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al bajar del juego ella vio una limusina esperando en la entrada.

- vinieron por mi… - dijo sorprendida

- bah – exclamo él - Byakuya es muy desconfiado, como sea.

- Gracias Ichigo – dijo mirándolo – lo pase increíble hoy.

Al decir eso beso su mejilla y se fue a la limusina, él sonrió y le despidió con la mano.

Al subir a la limusina esta se puso en marcha automáticamente, al mirar a su acompañante su cuerpo de helo, sintió un miedo indescriptible y las piernas le temblaban.

- Querida Rukia – dijo – tanto tiempo - ¿nerviosa? No deberías, solo deseo hablar contigo

- no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Aizen – dijo con veneno en cada palabra –

- ¡ah! – Sonrió ampliamente – yo creo que sí, sobre todo si de lo que debo hablar es sobre Byakuya… y tu madre, Rukia –

- ¿mi madre? –

- ¿ves? Esto te interesa, a ti y sobre todo a mi… esta charla será larga así que acomódate…

Perdón la demora, esto de la universidad con exámenes y todo eso. Espero les guste


	14. Amenaza

**Bleach no me pertenece. Este es un fic con UA. **

**- la la la-** Gritos

_- la la la –_ Pensamientos

- la la la - dialogo

**Amenaza**

Al subir a la limusina esta se puso en marcha automáticamente, al mirar a su acompañante su cuerpo de helo, sintió un miedo indescriptible y las piernas le temblaban.

- Querida Rukia – dijo – tanto tiempo - ¿nerviosa? No deberías, solo deseo hablar contigo

- no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Aizen – dijo con veneno en cada palabra –

- ¡ah! – Sonrió ampliamente – yo creo que sí, sobre todo si de lo que debo hablar es sobre Byakuya… y tu madre, Rukia –

- ¿mi madre? –

- ¿ves? Esto te interesa, a ti y sobre todo a mi… esta charla será larga así que acomódate…

La limusina estaba dando vueltas por el barrio sin detenerse, mucha gente la vio varias veces pero trataban de no prestarle atención. Rukia tenía apretados sus puños mientras que Aizen la miraba de forma divertido.

- Querida Rukia, sabes que no puedes rechazarme – decía acercándose a ella – debes ayudarme sin chistar.

- n-no debo… -dijo cerrando los ojos – **¡púdrete Aizen!**

- no, - dijo sosteniéndole el rostro – debes entender, tengo a tu madre en la palma de mi mano, con una llamada y muere ¿entiendes eso?

- ni que me importara – mintió – no me interesa

- vaya, no pensé que fueras así de fría, sobre todo cuando tu madre dice tu nombre y el de tu hermana en cada instante entre sus sueños

- ¿m-me llama? – sorprendida –

- tampoco te interesa que tenga… - dijo mostrando algunas fotos –

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- fotos, creí que eras más inteligente

- **¡idiota!** – grito furiosa –

- son fotos de Byakuya en movimientos un tanto extraños, además de cierta información que tengo para hundir las empresas Kuchiki.

- esa información no existe – dijo desconfiada - ¡no haría nada por el estilo! Es un hombre muy respetable.

- no seas ingenua, todo negocio tiene su trampa. Mira Rukia – dijo cambiando su expresión – no tengo toda una vida para decirte esto. Es tan simple, si no haces lo que te digo, hundo a tu "hermano", mato a tu madre… - se aleja de ella – y podría hacerle algo a un chico de cabellos anaranjados.

- **¡no te atreverías!** – grito –

- ya veo donde está tu interés… podría sucederle un accidente, a él, a su familia, a su padre a tus compañeros de clases. Todo depende de ti, chiquilla.

Lentamente comenzaron a caer las lágrimas de sus ojos, todos sus pensamientos se empezaron a opacar. Apretó su llanto. No podía hacer nada más…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - dijo suspirando y llorando –

- buena chica – dijo acariciando su cabeza – lo que quiero es…

Se acercó a su oído y susurro unas palabras, ella abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo. Volteo a verlo violentamente y se quedó mirando esos ojos fríos, apretó los puños quería golpearlo y gritarle en su cara... pero no podía, realmente no podía.

- e-está bien… lo hare – sentencio llorando –

- bien, bueno hemos llegado pequeña – dijo abriéndole la puerta – hasta pronto.

La chica se bajó del auto y camino lentamente hacia la entrada, sintió el ruido de la limusina marcharse, corrió rápidamente. Ignoro a todo el mundo y subió a su habitación, tiro su bolso a la cama y camino dando vueltas con sus dos manos en la cabeza, tratando de asimilar todo. El día perfecto que había pasado junto a Ichigo y en la basura que se había convertido en menos de 5 minutos…

- vamos Rukia, cálmate… tranquila – se decía una y otra vez - **¡Agh!**

Se lanzó a la cama, dejo que su peso aplastara los cobertores y suspiro, las lágrimas caían… inconscientemente tomo la cámara entre sus manos y vio la foto de ella con Ichigo… abrazo el aparato y comenzó a llorar fuertemente…

- te quiero mucho… para que te suceda algo – decía entre sollozos – debo dejarte ir… debo olvidarme de ti Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dicho esto la muchacha cayó profundamente dormida, pensando en aquel muchacho de cabellos parados y de color intrigante. Sus sueños eran imágenes del pasado, momentos con Ichigo que jamás pasaría con alguien después de la muerte de Kaien. Esta herida desde lo más profundo de su corazón y no podía hacer nada. Un año solamente, debía pasar un año más y dejaría de verlo, aseguraría su seguridad, su vida…

Los días pasaban rápidos para todo el mundo menos para Rukia, cada día era una tortura el ver a Ichigo en el salón, ignorarlo cuando le hablaba, cuando la llamaba y cuando le tocaba, quemaba… ¡como quemaba! Dolía, dolía bastante verle en cada instante.

Él no entendía que sucedía siempre la buscaba y ella lo ignoraba, no le hablaba o le esquivaba ¿lo odiaba? No, imposible ¿había hecho algo? ¿Había dicho algo que la enojo? "¡maldición!" pensaba el penúltimo año escolar término rápidamente, el último día de clases se iba a convertir en un día odioso para ella y abrumador para él.

EN el salón de clases, ya no estaban cerca uno del otro, había cambiado asiento con otro estudiante y estaba frente del salón, callada, siempre callada luego de ese día.

- Alumnos – dijo la profesora – tengo una noticia que darles.

Todos comenzaros a susurrar, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Los exámenes finales habían estado tan malos? ¿Alguien había repetido el curso?

- Nuestra estudiante Kuchiki – dijo aclarándose la garganta – terminara las ultimas semana de este curso en el extranjero.

El salón quedo en silencio. Ichigo fijo su mirada en ella.

- **¡¿Qué?** – Grito Renji -** ¡Rukia que significa esto!**

- siéntese señor Abarai – grito la profesora – los papeles están listos, desde hoy Kuchiki Rukia no será más alumna de la escuela.

Al decir esto tomo su plumón de pizarra y siguió la clase con normalidad. Eso hubiera deseado Rukia, pero escuchaba los murmullos de todos, el gruñido de Renji, la voz preocupada de Orihime y el silencio de Ichigo. Podía imaginarse su rostro, de cólera, de confusión y de tristeza. Su teléfono sonó y vio un mensaje en la pantalla. Suspiro y se levantó.

- ¿sucede algo señorita Kuchiki? – pregunto la profesora –

- s-sí, - dijo un poco nerviosa – necesito ir a la enfermería –

- Adelante – respondió, para luego seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón –

Salió tranquilamente del salón para luego ir corriendo a la azotea de la escuela, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y vio al hombre ahí, sonriente y fumando esperándola.

- buena chica – dijo – has venido inmediatamente –

- que quieres…

- no seas así, _"Mi amor"_ – le dijo –

- ¡**no me llames así! **– le grito – el solo escucharlo me provoca nauseas.

- hoy es tu ultimo día de clases aquí, luego nos iremos a Europa, deberías estar hablando y sonriendo con todos tus compañeros

- no creas que soy una estúpida – dijo seria – que quieres.

- tranquila, tranquila ya sabrás. Gin – dijo – ven aquí.

Apareció un tipo de cabellos plateados hizo que todo su cuerpo se erizara de miedo, algo en él no le gustaba, como una serpiente subiendo por su cuerpo y helando cada hueso.

- Gin, es alguien cercano a mí – dijo – él te llevara a todos lados Rukia – y cuando digo a todos lados, es a **TODOS LADOS.**

El hombre al decir esto se levantó y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo frente de ella, tomó su barbilla y la beso. Ella rápidamente lo empujo y tapo sus labios llorando.

- es una lástima que aun seas menor de edad, si no ya estaríamos casados, al fin y al cabo… no eres para nada fea. – Dijo dándole la espalda – te veré luego futura señora Aizen.

Al irse ella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, con impotencia, con tristeza y miedo… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Debía hacer lo que decía, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por ella… nadie

- Rukia…

Escucho una voz que la helo, volteo rápidamente con las lágrimas en sus ojos y vio a Ichigo, preocupado y acercándose, cada paso que daba ella moría lentamente. Debía decirle la verdad… ya no podían estar juntos, los días felices, las tardes llenas de colores. Esas carcajadas en el salón de clases junto sus compañeros…

No, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.


	15. Marchar

_Antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecer por los reviews que siempre me dejan ¡me dan muchos ánimos para seguir! Y así me doy cuenta que buen, voy bien encaminada. Como dije anteriormente ¡Gracias!_

Bleach no me pertenece

-la la la- dialogo

- **la la la**- grito

- _la la la_- Pensamientos

_Universo Alterno y Ooc por parte de algunos personajes._

**Marchar**

- Rukia…

Escucho una voz que la helo, volteo rápidamente con las lágrimas en sus ojos y vio a Ichigo, preocupado y acercándose, cada paso que daba ella moría lentamente. Debía decirle la verdad… ya no podían estar juntos.

- detente Ichigo... ya no te acerques más a mí – le dijo enjuagando sus lágrimas –

- R-Rukia ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto preocupado - ¿Fue algo que hice?

- no Ichig- - pero fue interrumpida-

- ¿¡fue por algo que dije verdad! – Se acercó más a ella - ¡dime! Para remediarlo…

- n-no Ichigo no has hecho nada – le respondió esas tristes preguntas que poco a poco le mataban por dentro

- **¡es eso! ¡No he hecho nada! ¿Verdad**? – grito tomándole los hombros –

- Ichigo… - le miro con lágrimas en los ojos – no Ichigo ya no…

- no que Rukia – pregunto - ¡Respóndeme!

- **¡ya no te puedo ver más!** – le grito soltando las lágrimas –

- ¡ ¿Por qué? – La zamarreo levemente - ¡dime, porque!

- ¡porque…! – no sabía que decirle-¡no te quiero! – Le expresó mirando hacia otro lado-

- Es una mentira, tú no me quieres, ¡tú me amas! ¡me amas y lo sabes! – Tomo su rostro con sus manos – di que me odias a la cara.

- n-no… - suplicaba llorando –

**- ¡Dímelo! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas! ¡Di que me odias!** – Grito - ¡Rukia!

- **¡Te amo!** – Grito mirándole a los ojos – pero no puedo estar contigo… - dijo llevando sus manos a su rostro – no puedo estar cerca de ti…

-¿Por qué…? Por qué Rukia…

- p-porque… me casare – tomo aire – con Aizen Sousuke…

La soltó y le quedo mirando detenidamente ¿casarse? ¿Con ese imbécil? Sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba debía haber una razón, debía existir una razón del porque Rukia se iba a casar con Aizen. SU mundo se comenzó a derrumbar lentamente y una leve lluvia comenzó a caer, su corazón le dolía.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo serio –

- porque… si – dijo mirando a otro lado.

- Rukia dime ¡¿por qué?

- **¡porque si, idiota!** – le grito –

- **¡que no estoy jugando, enana! ¡Dime porque para romperle la cara al infeliz!** – Grito furioso – ¡ya dímelo!

- ¡porque si no me caso con él! ¡Él…! – Y callo – él… lastimara lo que más amo…

- Tu hermano es inteligente podrá contra él, enana – dijo seguro de sí-

- **¡Idiota!** – Grito sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡hablo de ti! Si no me caso con él, te lastimara a ti, a tus hermanas y a tu padre... a nuestros compañeros… c-cuando me lo dijo, me quede helada Ichigo… no dejare que nada te pase, esta es mi forma de protegerte… - le susurro – si tengo que aguantar, sus manos en mi piel… sus labios – comenzó a llorar – en mí, lo hare por ti…

Ichigo estaba furioso, veía a Rukia más pequeña de lo que era, tan desprotegida, la abrazo fuertemente. El solo pensar que ese infeliz tocara su piel, besara sus labios hizo que algo interior se llenara de ira, y pensó "¿ya le toco?" "¡¿Ya la beso?" Instintivamente, beso los labios de la chica, a lo que ella se sorprendió pero correspondió. Sentía las lágrimas que botaba de sus ojos. Esos labios que ya se habían convertido en su heroína personal, esos labios de los cuales era adicta, pertenecían al ser más perfecto. Lloraba de tristeza ¿volvería a besarlo? Tal vez esta seria la ultima vez…

- p-porque… - decía susurrando – porque no te vas ¿no ves lo que hago por ti? Trato de protegerte…

- porque si ese hijo de puta te toco o te beso, yo borrare esos rastros de tu piel – dijo abrazándola – yo borrare todo lo que te hizo. Eres mía Rukia y de nadie más. No – y su voz se quebró – no me dejes…

Sintió la voz quebrarse y su blusa mojarse, lo abrazo fuertemente y así permanecieron, abrazados uno del otro. Ella sabía que no podría estar con él por siempre… y él sabía que debía hacer algo contra eso. Él la amaba demasiado para compartirla y mucho menos con ese mal nacido, le borraría la sonrisa de su rostro, era una promesa con su alma. Salvaría a Rukia de las garras de Aizen…

- me amenazo, con…matar a mi madre, Ichigo – le susurro – con hundir las empresas de Byakuya… - pauso – con lastimarte y yo no puedo permitir eso.

- Rukia – la soltó –

- si puedo ahorrar dolor, lo hare – le confeso con una sonrisa - Te amo y por eso dejare de verte… Viajo mañana, esta será la ultima vez que me veras como Rukia Kuchiki.

- **¡no te atrevas a irte! **– Le grito - ¡Rukia!

La chica comenzó a alejarse de él, daba pasos indecisos pero rápidos, el caminaba detrás de ella, cada vez sentía su presencia mas y más cerca. ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía alejarse de él… debía ya dejarlo ir.

-**¡Rukia! **– gritaba-

- **¡basta Ichigo ya vete! **– Le grito de vuelta – Ya no me sigas y sigue tu vida…

Quería morderse la lengua, estaba tana arrepentida… ¿Cómo podía mentir tanto? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Él no se detuvo y siguió hasta que alcanzo su hombro y la volteo, vio las amargas lágrimas caer de esas sonrojadas mejillas. Vio sus ojos rojos tan cansados de llorar… Si ya estaban cansados, pero alguien, una mano detuvo su brazo y lo levanto obligándolo a soltar a la muchacha. Volteo a ver al dueño y vio a Gin, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- La señorita dijo que ya no la siguiera – dijo con tono calmado – ¿no entiende?

- ¡¿Quién eres tú? – respondió mirándolo fijamente –

- ¡Ichigo ya! – dijo Rukia –

- No te metas con nosotros, I-chi-go –

Al decir eso acerco la mano del muchacho obligándolo a acercarse a él, y le propino un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo y sin aire.

- ¡**Ichigo**! – grito Rukia preocupada-

- él estará bien, Rukia-san, vamos – dijo tomándole el hombro y llevándosela – es hora de que le dé la noticia a su hermano.

Y con esas palabras Rukia se fue con Gin, con el corazón roto, con los labios marcados por el último beso de Ichigo, ya nada más quedaba que ese final.

Subió a la limusina y fueron a su hogar, la sorpresa de Rukia fue el ver a Aizen en el recibidor de la casa sentado tranquilamente y frente de él estaba Byakuya y Ukitake, suspiro t su corazón volvió a romperse. ¿Aún había que mentir? ¡¿Más?...

- Pasa, Rukia-chan – dijo Aizen – siéntate a mi lado y dile a tu hermano que le he dicho la verdad – dijo retando con la mirada al Kuchiki.

Rukia miro la situación y la entendió al instante, Aizen les había dicho que se casarían, que se irían del país mañana y necesitaba su autorización ya que ella aún era menor de edad. Ellos no les habían creído y Aizen había llamado a Gin para que la fuera a buscar… no podía respirar, sus pulmones no se expandían. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, debería despertar en cualquier momento. Sintió la mirada de Aizen sobre ella, se sentó a su lado con los ojos cerrados y respiro profundamente. Al abrirlos vio un Ukitake preocupado y un Byakuya serio.

- ¿Y bien? Vamos Rukia-chan – dijo remarcando el "chan" – dile a tu hermano que no miento, perdón a tu TUTOR – miro a Byakuya – que no miento

- Rukia-chan – dijo Ukitake - ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

- y-yo… - susurro nerviosa - es verdad – suspiro – yo… me iré mañana con Ai- digo con Sousuke-san al extranjero, y… me casare con él.

Cada palabra era veneno y sentía como las fuerzas la dejaban, vio a Byakuya a los ojos y vio la ira, la confusión y la tristeza.

- ¡Rukia-chan! – Exclamo Ukitake – yo creí que estabas con Ichigo-kun

-ese muchacho no podría satisfacer a Rukia-chan – respondió Aizen abrazándola por la espalda- Rukia-chan necesita a alguien como yo.-

- basta ya – dijo Byakuya – Rukia, deja las tonterías

- n-no son tonterías – dijo segura –me casare con Sousuke-kun en el extranjero y mañana me iré, así que por favor necesito una autorización.

Las fuerzas habían vueltos al recordar a Ichigo en el suelo tosiendo, habían vuelto al ver a Byakuya sentado en su silla y con Ukitake-san a su lado. Habían vuelto para quedarse y para proteger a quienes amaba.

- con su permiso iré hacer mis maletas – dijo Rukia – pido nuevamente por favor que tenga listo el papeleo –termino- _"Hipócrita" _–pensó-

Fue a su habitación con pasos decididos y rápidos. Abrió su armario y tomo sus ropas, saco una maleta y organizo todo rápidamente, pero sin darse cuenta lloraba al mismo tiempo. Fue a su mesa de noche y comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias. Vio su cámara fotográfica y la guardo. Cerro la maleta y el dejo en una orilla, cerró la puerta con llave y se quedó ahí, mirando el techo y poco a poco se quedó dormida sin conseguir que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, temprano Gin paso por ella, no se despidió de nadie tan solo dejo una nota y marcho. EL viaje paso lentamente hasta llegar al aeropuerto donde se encontró con Aizen, este le sonrió y ella tan solo aparto la mirada. Comenzó a caminar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- **¡Rukia!**

Volteo buscando de donde venía aquella voz que se le era tan conocida, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente.

**-¡Rukia!** –

Nuevamente aquella voz, esta vez se detuvo pero Aizen puso una mano en su hombro obligándola a caminar.

**- ¡Rukia! - **

Nuevamente esa voz, volteo desesperada por no saber de dónde provenía ¿Dónde estaba? ¿¡Donde!

**- ¡Rukia! – **

Y lo vio con su mirada, el muchacho combatía con la multitud que iba en dirección contraria, se estaba esforzando se podía ver claramente. Sus ojos se humedecieron y susurro su nombre. Al escuchar esto Aizen mira a Gin para interceptar a Ichigo.

- **¡Espera, Rukia!** – Gritaba - **¡Espera!**

Dio unos pasos por donde venía pero una mano la detuvo, sus ojos suplicantes eran ignorados. Se resignó miro al muchacho carismático que conoció en la fiesta, el que volteo su vida en 360° y el que había detenido la lluvia. Sonrió tristemente.

- Ichigo – dijo – y-yo…

- **¡Espera Rukia!-** decía siendo detenido por Gin-

- yo siempre te amare… aunque muera, seguiré amándote

Y diciendo eso la chica abordo el avión que la llevaba al extranjero.


	16. 17 meses sin ti

Bleach no me pertenece.

Gracias a los que siguen mi fic.

**17 meses sin ti.**

- Ichigo – dijo – y-yo…

- **¡Espera Rukia!-** decía siendo detenido por Gin-

- yo siempre te amare… aunque muera, seguiré amándote

Y diciendo eso la chica abordo el avión que la llevaba al extranjero. Gin lo soltó y se fue detrás de ellos dejando a Ichigo parado, casi sin vida con las manos en puño y el corazón lleno de tristeza… ¿ahora qué sería de él? ¿Podría seguir si la vida se la había llevado Rukia?

EL tiempo comenzó a pasar, los minutos pasaban a ser horas, y las horas a ser días, semanas y meses. Ya había finalizado la escuela y pronto comenzaría con sus clases de universidad. Así es Ichigo Kurosaki seguiría con la tradición familiar, estaba estudiando medicina, pero algo había de distinto en él, ya no sonreía como antes, fingía estar bien cuando todos sabían que no. Inoue estaba estudiando para ser asistente social, Ishida al igual que Ichigo estaba estudiando medicina, Renji estaba dedicado a administración de empresas, así cada uno de sus amigos estaba continuando su vida.

- **¡Ichi-nii!** – Gritó una voz - **¡levántate!**

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, nuevamente había soñado con ella, con su sonrisa. Que ella regresaba a sus brazos y diciendo su nombre. Suspiro y se levantó perezosamente, no quería estar solo por lo que había decidido volver a la casa de su padre con sus hermanas. Yuzu y Karin eran gemelas. Yuzu era de cabellos claros y un carácter casi maternal mientras que Karin era lo contrario a su hermana. Cabello negro, tenía el ceño fruncido como su hermano mayor, lo que ambas compartían era que amaban mucho a su hermano… y les preocupaba verlo así.

- Buenos días – dijo sentándose a la mesa-

- buenos día Ichi-nii – dijo la pelinegra- ¿sales tarde hoy?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo comenzando a comer-

- el viejo quiere saber –

- ¡karin-chan! Comete las verduras – exclamo su hermana regañándola-

- sí, si… Yuzu si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a la escuela

- **¡sí! **– Grito sacándose el delantal - ¡Ichi-nii comete todo!

- lo se Yuzu –respondió desganado-

- uhm… cuídate –

Ambas salieron de la casa preocupadas ¿tan importante era esa chica para Ichigo? No sabían si quererla u odiarla, pusieron marcha a la escuela con el ánimo de un nuevo día y una nueva esperanza.

Ichigo aún estaba en el comedor comiendo tranquilamente hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de quicio

**-¡¿Qué haces, viejo loco?** – grito

- **¡eso es por preocupar a tus hermanas!** – gritó su progenitor - ¿aun sin saber nada de Rukia-chan?

Ichigo miro a su padre, se había puesto serio con aquel tema, ambos se sentaron y Ichigo cruzo sus brazos de forma negativa.

- Byakuya se hizo cargo de todo. Encontró a la madre de Rukia y la tienen en el hospital del padre de Ishida con seguridad.

- le contaste el "porque" Rukia se había marchado – dijo su padre comiendo una tostada-

- **claro que le dije, vino a mi departamento casi que matándome por saber por qué** – exclamo furioso – se había ido Rukia.

- lo que falta saber es que clase de fotos tenía ese hombre-

- a Byakuya no le importan las fotos, no tiene miedo. – Dijo comenzando a comer- cree que solo es habladuría de parte de Aizen.

- solo faltas tú – dijo mirándolo divertido – mira que te golpearon y te dejaron nockeado de una.

- **¡cállate!** – grito –

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? –Preguntó levantándose y yendo por café-

- 17 meses… 17 largos meses –

- y ¿no te sientes solo?

- como si estuviera en el infierno-

Su padre se quedó mirándolo, ya era un hombre no era el chiquillo que lloraba por todo cuando era un crio, cuando iba corriendo hacia su madre porque se había caído. No, ya había dejado eso atrás, suspiro sonoramente.

- bueno, me voy a la clínica – dijo revolviendo sus cabellos – Ichigo, ten cuidado

- lo se papá… - dijo mirando a otro lado – yo también me voy

- vamos te acerco a la Universidad.

Subieron al auto y fueron el marcha el trayecto fue silencioso pero cómodo, al llegar cerca de la universidad el muchacho se bajó y se despidió con la mano. Daba pasos largos y firmes.

- **¡Kurosaki-kun!** – grito una voz femenina-

- Buenos días, Orihime – dijo sonriendo fingidamente

- Buenos días – contesto sonrojada- ¿sales tarde hoy?

- sí, me quedare en biblioteca – dijo sin ánimos-

-uh… – la chica detuvo su andar- Kurosaki-kun… has ¿sabido algo de Rukia-chan?

La quedo mirando hablar de Rukia era como clavarle una cuchilla en el corazón, desvió su mirada y comenzó a caminar, la peli naranja se reprochó y entristeció por la falta de respuesta.

- suspiro – No sé nada de ella durante estos 17 meses -

Y siguió su camino, no solo su padre lo había notado, Orihime, Ishida, Renji también se habían dado cuenta que Ichigo estaba ausente, no era él mismo. No era Ichigo, no ese Ichigo se había ido con Rukia.

El dia paso rápido para Ichigo, lento para los que lo veian, doloroso para sus hermanas y rápido para su padre.

- **¡Ichigo!** – gritaron-

- ¿eh? – volteo - ¿Renji?

- ven conmigo – le dijo-

- no quiero – dijo desconfiado- que cosas iras hacerme, depravado

- **¡¿Qué?** – exclamo- ¡no seas idiota! **¡ven conmigo!**

- que ya me dejes en paz – respondio dándole la espalda-

- ¡ichigo…! ¡Rukia-!

- **¡Ya no quiero saber nada! **– le grito deteniéndose y dándole la espalda – ya pasaron 17 meses, déjame vivir tranquilo ya

El peli naranjo comenzó a caminar, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió un ruido, giro a ver. El parque de diversiones de Chappy. Su corazón se arrugo aun mas, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y las luces estaban poniéndose en su lugar dándole un toque mágico y romántico, pero para él era triste y doloroso. Suspiro pesadamente ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir esto? Y sin darse cuenta alguien lo noqueo. Escucho unas voces y una risa que no pudo distinguir, su cabeza dolia y daba vueltas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan alto?

- _"momento"_ -pensó – estoy en…

- la ruleta de la fortuna-

Escucho una voz suave y melodiosa, volteo a ver y sus pupilas de dilataron, apretó el puño y estaba dispuesto a gritar.

- no grites, Kurosaki-kun – le pidió Inoue –

- **¡¿y qué significa esto?** – le grito furioso

- es que si te pedía que vinieras, no lo ibas hacer – decía nerviosa-

- me quiero bajar ya – exclamo sentándose –

- p-perdón … - dijo soltando unas lagrimas – Ishida-san dijo que era lo mejor para ti

- él no sabe que es lo mejor para mi – bramo-

- ¡pero-!- dijo

- **¡ya no me jodan mas, Inoue! ¡¿no entienden que quiero estar tranquilo?** – le grito –

- K-Kurosaki…kun – dijo más triste y comenzando a llorar –

- n-no Inoue, lo siento – le dijo acercándose – perdóname

- e-esta bien – dijo secándose las lagrimas – aunque también pienso que esto es por tu bien…

- ¿Por qué Inoue?..

Y vio la tristeza porfin explisita en sus ojos, unos ojos que querían llorar, o quien sabe ¿Cuántas veces habran llorado? Se pregunto ¿Cuántas veces habrá gritado su nombre? Sintió una culpa por hacerlo sentir asi, por incrementar el dolor… solo por que Ishida le había dicho.

- porque… porque… creo que enfrentar la tristeza es lo mejor, Ku-… digo Ichigo-san.

Abrió sus ojos y la miro con la sonrisa en su rostro. Aun recordaba cuando se le había declarado, ella era hermosa, con sus cabellos sueltos y libres. Sus ojos brillantes y alegres. No podía evitarlo también tenia un cuerpazo que toda chica a su edad quisiera tener,tenia todo lo que un hombre quería, era atenta, cariñosa, amable pero… pero no era Rukia. La imagen de Rukia paso por su cabeza y un latido le dolio, como uan descarga eléctrica. Fue algo inesperado. La ruleta comenzó a moverse y a bajar, la chica había secado ya sus lagrimas y veía como decendian, mientras que él miraba el suelo esperando irse a su casa. Cuando llegaron al suelo, vio a su padre con sus hermanas. Vaya coincidencia, un momento ¿tanto habían crecido? ¿Karin era mas alta que Yuzu?

- e-espera Inoue – dijo acercándose a su padre viendo como ambas chicas se alejaban - **¡Viejo!**

- **¡Ichigo!** – grito su padre – que coincidencia verte aquí

- estas con ¿Yuzu y Karin?

- ¿Qué? ¿tan idiota te pusiste que ya no reconoces a tus hermanas?

- ¡no digas idioteces!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras que ambas chicas se acercaban y saludaban a Inoue. Se acercaban lentamente hasta llegar hasta ellos, la chica de cabellos castaños se interpuso mientras que la otra no se acerco mucho.

- ¡Ya! ¡Papá! ¡Ichi-nii! ¡Deténganse por favor! – decía deteniéndolos - ¡ya!

- **me tienen aburrido** – hasta que exploto nuevamente - ¡ya basta de querer que salga a algún lugar si no quiero salir y pensar, déjenme!

-¿pensar en que Ichigo? – dijo la pelinegra-

- ¡¿en quien mas?, en Ru- -

Se calló súbitamente, "_esa voz_" pensó, volteo rápidamente y ahí estaba ella.


	17. Floreciendo

Bleach no me pertenece.

**Floreciendo**

-¿pensar en que Ichigo? – dijo la pelinegra-

- ¡¿en quién más? en Ru- -

Se calló súbitamente, _"esa voz"_ pensó, volteo rápidamente y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, con unas botas negras hasta media pantorrilla, unos pantalones cafés y una polera blanca con cuello largo siendo tapada por un chaleco gris. Su cabello estaba más corto, ya no tocaba juguetonamente sus hombros, estaba más lacio y arriba de los hombros. Aunque algo no había cambiado, sus ojos, esos ojos cautivadores, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla haciendo que botara su helado, ella tan solo se sorprendió pero lo abrazo fuertemente, todos los conocidos se comenzaron a alejar, dejándolos sumergidos en ese abrazado que solo ellos sabían cuánto habían extrañado. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no podía, había un nudo en su garganta que no se lo permitía, era ella; realmente era ella.

- Hola, Ichigo – dijo sutilmente – he vuelto

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, la abrazaba mas fuerte pareciendo un sueño. Una ilusión que se iría si la soltaba o dejaba de abrazarla tan fuerte como la abrazaba.

- fui a tu departamento pero me encontré con tu padre en él – dijo tranquila - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Porque dejaste tu departamento? – le pregunto triste – sabias que sería el primer lugar al que volvería. Es el único lugar al que volvería…

Quería recriminarle, pero sintió su hombro mojado, un leve temblor en el cuerpo que estaba a su lado, pegado a su cuerpo. El sentir el calor de Ichigo hizo que se sintiera viva nuevamente, una vives que había olvidado, la humedad en su hombro cada vez se sentía más y el temblor se hacía más notorio. Suspiro con una leve sonrisa.

- Ven, vamos a otro lugar – dijo tranquila - ¿sí?

El chico se separó de ella lentamente hasta verla cara a cara, la quedo mirando con sus ojos mojados, con esos ojos que habían llorado varias veces en silencio, y ella aun tenía esa sonrisa, pero había algo extraño en ella, un leve vacío, había dolor en sus ojos. Tomo su mano y comenzó a correr, la hizo correr, sin importar que las lágrimas aún estaban en sus ojos, ya nada importaba si ella había vuelto, pero algo le inquietaba.

- **¡e-espera, Ichigo!** – Gritaba - ¿Dónde vamos?

Él no le decía nada, solo seguía corriendo, hasta que ella lo entendió, el lugar más tranquilo, más íntimo donde nadie los molestaría. Y eso es lo que ella necesitaba. Después de una larga carrera lograron llegar, busco las llaves en todas partes. No las había traído, se reprochó mentalmente.

- toma – dijo ella – tu padre me las dio.

Bendijo al viejo en su mente, abrió la puerta y vio todo en orden, le ofreció un café, ella rechazo y todo quedo en silencio.

- Ichigo –

- Bienvenida – dijo-

- suspiró – Gracias… estoy en casa.

- y… ¿Dónde estuviste?

- en España – dijo ella – en Italia, luego nos quedamos en Francia. – Dijo mirando la nada – siempre moviéndonos. No se puede quedar quieto nunca.

- ya veo – contesto mirando su café – tu…

- le mostro su mano izquierda – si… me case con él – suspiro- tuve que casarme con él.

De pronto vio cómo su rostro cambio la expresión a una más dolorosa, él lo noto enseguida, al fin y al cabo era su Rukia. Rukia entrelazo sus manos y tapo su rostro.

- viví… - dijo – muchas cosas Ichigo, cosas que no quiero recordar… cosas que… - su voz se quebró – nunca quise experimentar…

- Rukia que – fue interrumpido-

- y-yo no quería, - decía llorando- jamás quise besarlo, siempre pensé en ti, siempre… -

- de que me hablas – dijo acercándose-

- p-pero era su esposa… te-tenía que cumplir en sociedad, besarlo, dejar que me abrazara- respondió sin escucharlo y mirando a otro lado

- detente – dijo cuando supo a donde iba- detente…

- tenía que cumplir con él, en la intimidad… - dijo sollozando

- ya basta… - decía dolido – por favor

- me obligaba a cumplir como su esposa… - sentencio – yo nunca quise Ichigo…

- **¡Ya!** – Le grito – ya… - se quebró-

- Ichigo volví… porque no aguante más sus gritos, sus bajezas… sus golpes…

El mundo se detuvo para Ichigo, quedo mirando a la mujer que tenía al frente, eso era lo diferente, había miedo, había un temor indescriptible, un vacío tan grande que sintió que lo absorbía; además estaba tan cubierta, el estómago se le revolvió, golpeo la mesa, ella no se inmuto, tan solo lloraba silenciosamente. Se levantó nervioso, enojado, la rabia era más grande que todo en ese instante, ese mal nacido la había obligado a acostarse con él, la había golpeado… el infeliz le había levantado la voz para sentirse más hombre...

- donde esta – dijo con veneno-

- no lo sé… el ultimo día peleamos – dijo – le golpee con un florero y me escape.

Vio a la chica tan indefensa, tan rompible, se acercó y la abrazo, su llanto se incrementó tanto que sintió que su corazón explotaría, la abrazaba más fuerte. Escuchaba sus gemidos dolor, el corazón se le partía

- perdóname – susurraba – perdóname…

Escuchaba sus palabras, sus dolorosas palabras. Sostuvo su rostro y la beso, primero fue un beso dulce para detener ese doloroso llanto, luego fue un beso necesitado y más salvaje. Comenzó a dirigirla a la habitación y la tumbo en la cama, aún estaban los rastros de las lágrimas, beso sus ojos y continuo con su cuello haciendo que a la chica se le escapara un suspiro. Le saco la polera y vio los rastros de golpes, ella se avergonzó, trato de taparse con sus brazos pero la beso en sus labios y luego beso cada golpe que tenía, queriendo borrar cada rastro que había.

Él la amo, ella lo amo y se amaron mutuamente, como querían amarse hace bastante tiempo. La noche paso rápidamente y lentamente a la vez, sentía que todo era un sueño, vio el sudor en su cuerpo, vio cómo su cuerpo brillaba con la luz de la luna, delineo su figura con su dedo, escuchaba su respirar tranquilo, miraba esa cara pacifica ¿Por qué ella? Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué ella? ¿No había sido suficiente todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado? Se levantó delicadamente, se puso unos boxers negros y fue a la sala por un vaso de agua, y vio el bolso de Rukia. Sintió una curiosidad enorme como la de un pequeño, trato de ignorar pero estaba frente de él, pero no pudo y su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Abrió un poco y encontró una especie de diario, lo saco lentamente y algo cayó, se fijó y la recogió. Sus pupilas de dilataron y se vio en aquella foto, la última foto que se habían tomado, la foto del ultimo día en que la había visto, volteo la foto y vio unas palabras escritas.

"_Hazlo por él"_

Sintió esas ganas de querer llorar pero se contuvo, dejo todo como estaba, fue rápidamente a su habitación y se acostó nuevamente a su lado, la abrazo haciendo que ella se despertara.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo somnolienta –

- nada – dijo acomodándose en su cuello – es tan solo…

- ¿tan solo? – pregunto envolviéndolo con sus brazos –

- que te extrañe… -dijo infantilmente – mucho

- yo también – sonrió- pero ahora no me iré.

- tampoco pensaba que lo fueras hacer – dijo abrazándola – nunca más te iras-

Volteo rápidamente quedando arriba de ella, y mirándola completamente, ese rostro que era iluminado por la luna, esos ojos que brillaban cuando lo veían, esos ojos que estaban viéndolo solo a él, ese corazón que latía así por él.

- Te amo –

Ella abrió sus ojos, sonrojada, pero después sonrió tiernamente y se levantó para besarlo suavemente en los labios posando su mano en su mejilla.

- y yo a ti, Ichigo – dijo en su oído – tarde mucho en darme cuenta… pero la verdad es que yo también te amo.

Ahora él se sonrojo, y miro a otro lado, demonios, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierna? Dejo caer su peso en ella y la abrazo fuertemente, sentía ese corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el de él. Estaba todo tan bien…

Solo faltaba una sola cosa que no lo dejaría en paz, mañana iría con Rukia donde Byakuya, para que le ayudara. Si le ayudaría a buscar a ese mal nacido de Aizen. Ese imbécil sabría quién era Ichigo Kurosaki, y si no lo sabía él se lo daría a entender a golpes.


	18. Arrepentimientos

Bleach no me pertenece

- lalala – dialogo

- _lalala_ – pensamiento

**- lalala -** gritos

Arrepentimientos

Solo faltaba una sola cosa que no lo dejaría en paz, mañana iría con Rukia donde Byakuya, para que le ayudara. Si le ayudaría a buscar a ese mal nacido de Aizen. Ese imbécil sabría quién era Ichigo Kurosaki, y si no lo sabía él se lo daría a entender a golpes.

El amanecer llego demasiado rápido, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio un bulto a su lado, sonrió cálidamente, por fin estaba con el hombre que amaba, se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Vistió una camisa de él y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno tranquilamente, _"¿habrá terminado todo?"_ pensaba para sus adentros mientras tostaba el pan, _"¿Esta todo finalizado realmente?". _Todo era una especie de sueño para ella, despertar y ver a Ichigo, estar en su departamento luego de 17 meses alejados, consolándose tan solo con una fotografía la cual tenía toda la esperanza y fortaleza que necesitaba.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió los pasos detrás de ella, los brazos que estaban a punto de rodearla y que le atrapaban asustándola

**-¡Ichigo!** – grito asustada –

- buenos días – respondió respirando el perfume de los cabellos negros - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- feliz – dijo volteando a verlo – muy feliz.

Desayunaron sonriéndose mutuamente, mientras ella escuchaba lo que le contaba, lo que había pasado con él durante todo ese tiempo. Él miro la hora en el reloj de pared y se ducho, hoy iba ser el día que volvería a ver a Byakuya. La muchacha tenía unas ansias extrañas, vistió sus mismas ropas. Fueron al estacionamiento del edificio y ahí estaba, la moto de Ichigo empolvada.

-¿y qué sucedió? –Pregunto burlona - ¿se te olvido manejar una motocicleta?

- cállate – dijo mirando a otro lado –es tan solo que no quise conducir la motocicleta porque…

-¿Por qué? – dijo curiosa –

- porque me recordaba mucho a ti – soltó sonrojado – ya vamos que nos atrasamos.

Ella también estaba sonrojada pero sonriendo, subió a la moto y lo abrazo fuertemente, que bien se sentía abrazarlo, y claro esta; que bien se sentía ser rodeado por esos brazos nuevamente.

Se sintió el ruido del motor y las ruedas se comenzaron a mover, la velocidad comenzó a subir, más y más. Ella solo lo abrazaba fuertemente, veía las calles que hace tiempo que no veía, sintió una especie de nostalgia al recorrer esos lugares, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a lo lejos vio su casa. Emitió un gemido de angustia que no pase desapercibido por el peli naranja.

-¿nerviosa? –pregunto –

- asustada – respondió –

- tranquila, te han estado esperando – dijo él sin mirarla –

La casa cada vez se veía más y más cerca, un leve revoltijo le invadió el estómago y el pecho le apretó un poco. El guardia de la entrada se sorprendió pero el chicho pidió que guardara silencio, y sin más los dejaron pasar. Se estaciono en la entrada y ella bajo de la motocicleta ¿cómo vería a Byakuya a la cara? ¿Qué le diría? Suspiro notoriamente, y sintió una mano en su hombro. Respiro hondamente y se acercó a la puerta, cada peldaño que conducía a la puerta estaba lleno de nervios ¿Cómo la recibiría? ¿Qué le diría? Demonios… ¿Qué le iría a decir? Abrió la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido y camino por los pasillos silenciosos, ese silencio cómodo que siempre había estado en aquella casa. Todo estaba igual, los muebles, el cortinaje, todo. Ichigo iba detrás de ella, cada pequeño que ella daba él lo secundaba hasta que llego a al estudio. Golpeo suavemente la puerta.

- adelante – dijo una voz

Un escalofrió la recorrió, de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué le diría? Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y la giro suavemente, respiro profundo y comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – escucho –

Se detuvo abriendo la puerta, ¿no sería mejor así? Si tal vez así sería mejor…

- y-yo… soy Rukia – dijo nerviosa y con palabras atropelladas unas tras otras.

Silencio prolongado, Ichigo no hacía nada, solo estaba apoyado en la pared viendo a la muchacha. De pronto de escucho la silla deslizarse lentamente y unos pasos firmes y rápidos caminaron a la puerta. Sintió una fuerza contraria que abrió la puerta fuertemente haciendo que ella avanzara unos pasos encontrándose con los ojos de su hermano, con esos ojos.

- b-buenos días – dijo levemente sonrojada y preocupada _– "¿Qué dirá?"_ pensó-

- Rukia – dijo él –

Miro hacia dentro rápidamente, una pila de papeles a un costado, miles de libros amontonados en el suelo y vio a Ukitake sentado y mirando hacia ellos.

- **¡Rukia-chan!** – Grito - ¡h-has vuelto! – dijo levantándose y colocándose al lado de Byakuya –

- y-yo… debo una explicación nii-sama – dijo bajando la cabeza –

¿Nii-sama? ¿Le había dicho nii-sama nuevamente?

- y-yo… - dijo nerviosa-

- no tienes que decir nada, Kurosaki nos explicó todo – dijo dándole la espalda –

- eh… - levanto el rostro –

- Rukia – dijo el peli negro-

- ¿¡sí! – dijo nerviosa y juntando sus manos –

- suspiró – bienvenida a casa –

Su corazón se aceleró y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas una seguida tras otra hasta que formaron una sola hilera, estaba feliz, no la odiaba. ¡No la odiaba por haber hecho las cosas a su estilo! Sin decir nada Ichigo apareció detrás de Rukia con un semblante serio.

- ¡Ichigo! – dijo Ukitake –

- **¡Hey!** – Grito – Byakuya debemos hablar

- ¿de qué? – dijo volteándose –

- sobre el mal nacido de Aizen – pauso apretando los puños – sobre qué fue lo que le hizo ese hijo de puta a Rukia.

Los ojos de Byakuya se agrandaron y se fijó mejor en la muchacha. Llevaba bastante ropa, muy abrigada para estar en temporada de calor. Vio el cambio de cabello de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué cosa te hizo? – dijo Byakuya acercándose a la chica –

- ¡hmp! – dijo ella mirando a otro lado – y-yo…

- Yo te diré – dijo abrazando con un brazo a Rukia – ¡el muy infeliz la obligo a casarse con él, la insulto, la golpeo y-! – se detuvo –

- ¿y qué más? – Dijo Ukitake – ¿Qué más?

- habla Kurosaki – dijo Byakuya impaciente - ¡¿Qué más?

La muchacha vio el cólera en los ojos de su hermano, una rabia que nunca antes había visto en él. Respiro profundamente y dijo las palabras más dolorosas.

- Abuso de mi durante todo este tiempo… - dijo aun con lágrimas – m-me violo y yo no podía hacer nada porque era mi marido… es mi marido y nadie me creería…

Byakuya retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a su escritorio, sus ojos estaban perdidos al igual que Ukitake; Rukia lloraba acurrucada en Ichigo y este solo la abrazaba con un brazo mientras que su mano libre estaba hecha puño. De pronto se vio a Byakuya golpeando fuertemente su escritorio, tenía tanta rabia. Volteo a ver a la muchacha y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

- ¿eh? – dijo ella

Y sin darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazada por Byakuya, había cierto temblor en su cuerpo, la abrazaba fuertemente.

- perdóname – dijo susurrando – perdóname por no haberte protegido, Rukia –

La muchacha comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras era abrazada por él, mientras que Ukitake y Ichigo solo miraban.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, la muchacha había vuelto a su casa, los golpes comenzaban a desaparecer de su cuerpo. Ukitake, Byakuya e Ichigo buscaban algún rastro de Aizen. Ichigo la visitaba bastante luego de asistir a la universidad. Todos habían notado el cambio de Ichigo, había vuelto su departamento, estaba más animado y su mirada melancólica se había esfumado.

Un día alguien toco la puerta de la casa Kuchiki, Rukia al ver que nadie abría, con su hermano viendo unos papeles en el comedor junto a Ukitake, Renji e Ichigo se dirigió la puerta. Un miedo se apodero de ella, un miedo indescriptible; abrió lentamente la puerta y retrocedió abruptamente.

- n-no... – dijo en voz baja –

- muy bien, no te has olvidado de mi – dijo entrando – te he estado buscando, mi amor –

- n-no… ¡Ichigo! –dijo desesperada antes de recibir una bofetada - ¡Ichigo! ¡Nii-sama!

Gritaba desesperada mientras Aizen sostenía su muñeca y le apretaba, él solo sonreía arrogantemente hasta que la tironeo y acerco su rostro al de ella.

- ¿creíste que me habías matado puta? –Dijo en su oreja para luego lamerla – creo que se te olvido quien manda aquí –

-¡no me toques! – Decía – por favor…

**-¡Suéltala infeliz!** – Grito Ichigo - **¡te mato hijo de puta, te mato!**

- ¡ah! Kurosaki – dijo Aizen abrazando a la fuerza a la chica - ¿quieres a esta putita?

- Maldito… -dijo encolerizado – **¡ya ve-!**

- ya Kurosaki – le interrumpió Byakuya – suelta a Rukia, Aizen.

- Oblígame Kuchiki – dijo este retadoramente.

Byakuya se sacó su chaqueta y fue lentamente donde Aizen dándole un golpe de frente en la cara consiguiendo que soltara a la chica.

- ve con Kurosaki – le dijo – vamos

- s-si – respondió llorando –

- Vamos Aizen, pelea como el hombre que no eres – dijo subiéndose las mangas – aquí estoy.

- te vas a arrepentir – respondió limpiándose la sangre de la nariz - ¿tan furioso estas que haya tocado a la puta esa?

- antes te lavas la boca – dijo furioso - te metiste con algo que jamás debiste tocar Aizen, tocaste mi orgullo. Ahora te voy a matar.

Perdón la demora, poco a poco me estoy desocupando de la Universidad


	19. Stronger

- La la la – dialogo

- _la la la_ – pensamiento

- **la la la** - grito

Bleach No me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes prestados para crear historias. De ante mano Gracias a los que siguen mi fic y han esperado este capitulo. Estuve sin computadora y por fin pude escribir, ya que perdí todo el material. Gracias por la paciencia.

**Stronger**

Byakuya se sacó su chaqueta y fue lentamente donde Aizen dándole un golpe de frente en la cara consiguiendo que soltara a la chica.

- ve con Kurosaki – le dijo – vamos

- s-si – respondió llorando –

- Vamos Aizen, pelea como el hombre que no eres – dijo subiéndose las mangas – aquí estoy.

- te vas a arrepentir – respondió limpiándose la sangre de la nariz - ¿tan furioso estas que haya tocado a la puta esa?

- antes te lavas la boca – dijo furioso - te metiste con algo que jamás debiste tocar Aizen, tocaste mi orgullo. Ahora te voy a matar.

- ¡adelante, Byakuya! Me facilitaras el trabajo – decía sonriendo – golpéame **¡Vamos!**

Todos razonaron rápidamente, ¿Qué dirían de Byakuya si golpeaba a Aizen? Sus ventas bajarían, muchas empresas anularían contratos con los Kuchiki.

- nii-sama… no vale la pena – decía ella aun llorando – no lo vale

- **¡exacto!** Esa putita no sirve para nada, solo para tener sexo – dijo saboreando sus labios - ¿quieres saber como era la zorrita?

- cállate – dijo golpeándole la boca del estomago –

- ¡cof, cof! – Tocia inclinándose hacia adelante – realmente, ¡cof! Era una zorrita.

- **¡Basta Aizen, cállate o yo mismo te parto la cara! **– grito Ichigo desde atrás.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Celoso? **Aun escucho sus gritos y sus gemidos** – decía retador.

Al decir esto otro golpe llego de parte de Byakuya, nuevamente el estomago, luego un golpe en el mentón y así repetidamente. Tenia la mirada fría y furiosa, ¿Qué importaba si lo mataba? Pensó

- **¡Byakuya! Lo mataras** – le grito Ukitake –

- ¿y que mas da? Ni su madre lo extrañara.

Al decir eso Aizen golpea al pelinegro en el estomago con su puño haciendo que este se retorciera para luego incrementarle el dolor golpeándolo con la rodilla en la cara. Sintió que su nariz se había fracturado, no paraba de sangrar; Rukia chillo al verlo y Ukitake grito su nombre. Detrás de Aizen apareció Renji para golpearlo pero un puño lo detuvo. Era Gin que aun estaba con él.

- Ha causado muchos problemas, señora Aizen – dijo Gin sonriendo- debería volver con su marido, esto es una deshonra para su familia. Perdón, olvide que su madre fue igual.

- **¡Mal nacido!** – Grito Ichigo para golpear a Gin pero Aizen lo bloqueo con una llave de brazo haciendo que este callera de espalda - **¡Argh!**

- **¡Ichigo!** – Grito Rukia – por favor basta…

- que gracioso – dijo Aizen mirándola – era lo mismo que me decías cuando estábamos solos –

Bastaron esas palabras que la sangre de Ichigo hirviera, se levanto y golpeo a Gin en sus partes bajas.

- eso es bajo, aun para ti – dijo cayendo de rodillas-

- escuchar como abusan de una chica es mas bajo, es de cobarde pero tu no puedes bajar mas del suelo – dijo Ichigo escupiendo – vamos Aizen.

- estas rencoroso – dijo – porque fui el primero que la hizo mujer ¿verdad? – Dijo Aizen **- ¿¡Furioso Kurosaki! Que se siente que te quite a la mujer que mas amabas en la vida **

**- ¡cállate!** – Dijo golpeándolo fuertemente pero su golpe fue detenido - **¡Hijo de Puta!**

- tal vez, nunca conocí a mi madre –dijo riendo y golpeando a Ichigo en el pecho – que mas da, una puta solo sirve para tener sexo y a mi me falta la mía.

- d-deja de llamar así a Rukia – grito Renji levantándose – ella es mas mujer que todas las que existen en este mundo.

- t-tu jamás comprenderías como es ella – dijo Ichigo –

- Quien sabe enfrentar los problemas y resolverlos es un ser fuerte – agrego el pelinegro –

- y tú aunque volvieras a nacer jamás tendrías eso – concluyo Ukitake –

- ustedes… - dijo la chica susurrando –

- Así que nunca mas… vuelvas a llamarla así – dijo Ichigo – será la ultima vez que pondrás tus ojos en ella cabron, porque aunque me pudra en el infierno tu te iras conmigo…

Al decir eso Ichigo le da un cabezazo entre los ojos a Aizen dejándole inconsciente, en acto de segundo haciendo que este cayera, Renji golpea a Gin fuertemente en el rostro y lo tira al suelo sentándose y agarrándose sus brazos sobre de él. Aquella dolorosa y tortuosa tarde concluyo lenta, a casa de Byakuya llego la policía secreta, Una mujer llamada Soi fong le narro de Sousuke Aizen era buscado en mas de 20 países del mundo por estafa y robos, había sido buscado numerosas veces. Hasta que por fin seria juzgado, pero por el número de crímenes tal vez le darían 200 años de prisión lo que se resumía a prisión perpetúa. La muchacha aun estaba nerviosa, Byakuya le ayudo con los papeles del divorcio convirtiéndose en una mujer separada. Durante el tiempo que pasaba Ichigo había retomado sus estudios y Rukia comenzaría a estudiar enfermería en la misma facultad que él.

Volvió a retomar sus amistades, con Ishida, Inoue y los demás; quería dejar todo el pasado atrás, pero le faltaba algo para seguir adelante, ver a alguien para finalizar todo. Una tarde luego de clases fue al despacho de Byakuya y entro lentamente.

- Nii-sama – dijo tímidamente –

- ¿Qué sucede Rukia? – respondió mirando sus papeles –

- necesito pedirte un favor – aclaro su garganta y parándose firmemente – necesito saber donde esta ella.

Aquella declaración lo tomo por sorpresa e hizo que se detuviera y la mirara _"¿quería ver a su madre?" _pensó

- te llevare- concluyo parándose –

-no -dijo avanzando un paso- necesito ir sola.

La muchacha al día siguiente se dirigió al hospital, entro temerosa pregunto por la mujer

- 413 – respondió la enfermera – hace mucho tiempo que no vienen a verla, usted debe ser su hija.

- ¿eh? – Articulo nerviosa la muchacha–

- es que se parecen mucho – concluyo sonriendo – aunque aun esta en coma, es bastante triste.

Sintió un golpe en el corazón, y fue a la habitación señalada. Estaba nerviosa, tenía temor ¿Cómo seria? ¿Seria hermosa? O tal vez era más corriente de lo que ella se imaginaba. Suspiro y entro.

Habían dos maquinas en la habitación, un florero vacío, y una camilla, en la camilla había una mujer de cabellos plateados, piel blanca como la nieve un semblante sereno. Reviso nuevamente el nombre "Shirayuki" habitación 413. Todo estaba bien. Se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó en la camilla, la miro detenidamente, era hermosa, la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida. Tenía un espíritu de superioridad y elegancia natural, vio sus delgadas y perfectas manos. Llevo su mano a la de ella y roso sus dedos y una melancolía la invadió haciendo que comenzara a llorar. Una melancolía que estaba guardada por muchos años, la voz de una mujer que resonaba en su cabeza diciendo su nombre y gritándolo. Unas sombras que habían estado en sus sueños muchos años atrás, una espalda delicada y fina que la protegía y que gritaba. Todo aquello era ella, una protección al igual que su hermana, toda aquella mano con ambas manos y lloro más fuerte, su madre si la había querido y estaba así por ella, por protegerla. No importaba si ella había sido todo lo que Aizen había dicho, era su madre y la había amado, esa hermosa mujer la había amado.


	20. Noche especial

Bleach no me pertenece.-

**Noche especial**

* * *

Unas sombras que habían estado en sus sueños muchos años atrás, una espalda delicada y fina que la protegía y que gritaba. Todo aquello era ella, una protección al igual que su hermana, toda aquello, tomo aquella mano con ambas manos y lloro más fuerte, su madre si la había querido y estaba así por ella, por protegerla. No importaba si ella había sido todo lo que Aizen había dicho, era su madre y la había amado, esa hermosa mujer la había amado.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente sin muchos problemas, Rukia era muy famosa en la facultad de enfermería en la universidad, cada semana un chico se le declaraba y esto ponía furioso a Ichigo.

- Vamos, Ichigo – dijo ella subiendo a la moto del muchacho – sabes que no he hecho nada malo – confeso inocentemente con una sonrisa.

- eso dices tú – decía él molesto –

- ¿me has visto coquetear? – pregunto

- pues no… - respondió

- ¿me has visto conversar mas de lo normal con alguno que no sea Renji, Ishida o Chad? – agrego poniéndose el casco –

- tampoco – dijo apenado pero sacudió la cabeza - **¡no es el punto!**

- ¡Kuchiki-san! – se escucho una voz a lo lejos –

- Y aquí otro admirador – dijo molesto –

- idiota – dijo bajándose de la moto y acercándose al chico-

Ichigo los miraba desde lejos, Rukia se había vuelto muy popular con los chicos y claro como no si era una muchacha hermosa, no necesitaba maquillaje para que sus pestañas fueran mas negras, tampoco algún polvo de maquillaje para que su piel se viera como porcelana, si así era la chica que había cautivado a Ichigo. Una chica simple con una belleza monumental.

Volvió a la realidad y vio al muchacho tomando la mano de Rukia entre las de él, su sangre hirvió mas de la cuenta comenzó a dar pasos largos pero vio que la muchacha delicadamente libero sus manos y se inclino un poco para darle la espalda y caminar hacia él.

-¿Vamos a casa? – pregunto pasando al lado de él hacia la moto – ven vamos

Al terminar esa palabra tomo delicadamente la mano de Ichigo y le sonrió. Subieron a la moto y comenzaron a andar, el viento golpeaba sus cuerpos fuertemente pero se sentía como la brisa más dulce. El trayecto se hizo corto, ella bajo de la moto se quito el casco y beso la mejilla de Ichigo para luego alejarse lentamente.

- Hasta mañana – dijo – n-no **¡espera!**

- ¿eh? – Volteo su cuerpo-

- la noche – dijo un poco nervioso –

- ¿la noche? – dijo ella confundida-

- ¡si!

- Ichigo idiota ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto acercándose a él –

- noche, digo esta noche… yo- ¡espera! No… tu ¡digo! – Balbuceaba_- "¿Qué me pasa?"_- pensó-

Rukia miraba al muchacho estaba sonrojado, balbuceaba y no tenia coherencia ninguna palabra de lo que decía, poco a poco entendió lo que quería decirle, sonrió tiernamente, Ichigo no dejaba de impresionarla y no había minuto que su corazón dejara de enamorarse por ese peculiar muchacho.

- ¡Ichigo! – grito –

- ¡¿si? – contesto poniéndose rígido –

- encantada salgo contigo esta noche, pasa por mi a las 7 – concluyo con otro beso en la mejilla del chico.

Poco a poco ella se alejó de él, caminando con pasos firmes pero elegantes. Entro a su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella, dio un suspiro y siguió caminando hasta llegas a su habitación, debía estudiar pero no tenia ánimos, vio un montón de papeles apilados en su escritorio y dio otro suspiro; se sentó tranquilamente en su cama y saco la foto de Hisana, sonrió tiernamente al verla.

- Si que nos parecemos a mamá, Hisana – dijo en susurro – tanto, pero creo que tú más, tienes un rostro más elegante que yo.

Dejo caer su peso hacia atrás hasta topar con su colchón haciendo que las almohadas se movieran graciosamente en sus lugares, y nuevamente suspiro.

- creo que he avanzado mucho – hablo mirando el techo – Kaien, Hisana, mamá, aunque ya no estén aquí siento que me han ayudado a avanzar mucho, mucho – sonrió – todo lo que hicieron al fin y al cabo hizo… que lo conociera a él.

Se incorporo en la cama y miro su mesa de noche, había un marco con la foto de ella y de Ichigo en el parque de diversiones, se sonrojo de forma natural al verlo ahí, en aquel papel.

- idiota – dijo mirando la foto fijamente – eres un idiota, llegaste cuando no creía en nada… llegaste sin preguntar y ahora, después de todo lo que me dijiste, actúas como si nunca me hubieras dicho nada… - soltó una lagrima - ¿será que ya no sientes lo mismo? Ahora soy yo la enamorada sin pensamientos claros…

Enjuago su lagrima y miro el reloj, el tiempo había pasado volando con sus pensamientos, eran las 6 de la tarde, entro al baño y se dio una ducha, luego tomo un vestido blanco muy sencillo, caía libremente por su cuerpo, uso unas sandalias iguales y una cartera color crema, recogió su cabello con un broche con forma de flor de loto.

Por otro lado, un chico de cabellos anaranjados estaba como loco en su departamento, había ropa por el suelo en todas partes. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, el solo pensar en esa noche hacia que sudara como loco, tomo una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros con rallas grises, suspiro al verse en el espejo, desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa se sentía ahogado. Suspiro.

"_Llegas, se acabó una larga espera__  
__este invierno es primavera porque llegas...__  
__y me abrigo en ti."_

Esa noche le pidió el auto a su padre, eran las 7 y estaba fuera de la casa de la muchacha, Hinamori corrió a buscar a Rukia, ella estaba retocando por última vez sus labios, miro hacia la puerta y estaba Hinamori emocionada ¿Cuál era la emoción? Pensó, Ichigo siempre la invitaba a salir, aunque no de noche, pero aun así siempre salían, sonrió divertida y salió a su encuentro con el chico.

Se sorprendió al ver el auto de su padre, camino tranquilamente y subió al auto donde él la esperaba.

- supuse que te pondrías un vestido por eso le pedí prestado el auto al viejo – dijo mirándola y sonriéndole –

- es un lindo detalle Ichigo – le devolvió la sonrisa –

_Llegas, cuando no creía en nada__  
__como luz de madrugada es cuando llegas...__  
__y me refugio en ti._

-¿vamos? – Dijo poniendo el motor en marcha –

Las luces de la noche hacían un ambiente tranquilo, el silencio era cómodo. Llegaron a un restauran tipo clásico occidental, él bajo y le abrió la puerta a la chica, entraron y fueron a la mesa que Ichigo había reservado. El bullicio del restaurant era de susurros, de copas chocando, de cubiertos sonando entre si, las luces eran tenues todo el restaurant tenia lámparas de cristales con forma de lagrimas cayendo elegantemente y rozándose entre si. Las mesas poseían manteles blancos y carpetas rojas, su mesa tenia copas talladas de cristal para vino, además de un arreglo floral de rosas en el centro.

-¿te gusta? –pregunto él acomodándole la silla –

- si y mucho – respondió fascinada –

_Y así, vas cubriendo el frío con amor__  
__vas, haciéndome sentir mejor__  
__porque llegas__  
__encendiendo el corazón._

-¿desean ordenar algo? –pregunto el mesero-

- si, dos copas de vino tinto reserva por favor – respondió Ichigo –

- enseguida – dicho esto, el mesero se retiro –

- vaya Ichigo –dijo ella asombrada – hoy te estas luciendo con todo –

-¿tu crees? – Respondió con una risa nerviosa y apretando en el bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño objeto-

Pasado los minutos ambos estaban brindando con dos copas de vino en su mesa, llegaron sus platos de comida, cenaron con risas, bromas y mucho mas, la cena estaba tan agradable que Rukia deseaba que nunca acabara. Limpio sus labios con su servilleta dejándola en la mesa.

- cada día me sorprendes más y más Ichigo – confeso con sus ojos cerrados –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto asombrado y desprevenido –

_Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo_  
_haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo_  
_haces que me entregue con cada latido__y que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo._

- no se… - dijo mirando a otro lado –

- vamos Rukia, se sincera – dijo él-

- es tan solo… que realmente no se… un día eres de una forma y otro día de otra forma – acerca su dedo índice a la boca de la copa delineándola – a veces te veo coqueteando con chicas en la universidad y tu no te inmutas

-¿Qué? – Dijo sonrojado – eso no es verdad

- claro que si – limito a sonreír tristemente –

"_Haces que mi corazón ya no esté ciego_

_Porque puedo ver en ti que esto es amor sincero,__  
__haces que te quiera más,__  
__un poco más__  
__llegas y te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero"_

- a veces no comprendo – sentencio ella -

_Llegas, a curarme del pasado.__  
__Se me olvida que he llorado porque llenas__  
__el vacío en mí._

- ¿Por qué eres así? – Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Por qué? Antes… no olvidado

- ¡no! – dijo el instintivamente – digo… termina, dime que piensas –

_Y así, vas cubriendo el frío con amor__  
__vas haciéndome sentir mejor__  
__porque llegas...__  
__encendiendo el corazón._

- antes… - suspiro – antes no solías ser así conmigo, tal vez me mimaste demasiado y me acostumbre a tenerte a mi lado en cada momento, me acostumbre a verte cada día sonriéndome cálidamente y haciendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad...

_Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo__  
__haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo__  
__haces que me entregue con cada latido y _

_Que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo._

- hasta llego a pensar que… - dijo con un gemido ahogado – que… q-que tu

- ¿Qué yo? – pregunto el desesperado –

- tal vez tu ya no… que ya no me dices nada, que ya no es como antes porque tu ya no sientes lo que decías antes por mi… - dijo soltando una lagrima – y la verdad… que en un principio me habría alegrado de haber descubierto esto pero ahora…

- ¿ahora? –

- ahora es tan diferente… me duele, siento un vacío tan grande, una inseguridad. No soy tan linda como las otras chicas, soy mas baja que el promedio – decía esto soltando algunas lagrimas mientras él la veía seriamente – mi cabello es mas rebelde que el resto de las chicas, soy tan diferente, mi piel es muy blanca y no es tostada, soy mas callada, mi grupo de amigos no es tan grande pe- pero aun así yo… yo te quiero, y creo que es mas de un te quiero, ya sabes a que me refiero, te quiero y mucho, es mas que un te quiero mucho… - lo miro tristemente – yo te amo sinceramente.

_Haces que mi corazón ya no esté ciego _

_Porque puedo ver en ti que esto es amor sincero__  
__haces que te quiera más, un poco más__  
__llegas y te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero._

Guardo silencio mientras ella limpiaba sus lagrimas o intentaba apaciguar sus lagrimas, la miraba completamente, con sus miedos, inseguridades, con esa belleza indescriptible que ella encontraba un defecto sonrió levemente y se levanto, se puso a su lado y a su altura.

_Cubriste el frío con amor__  
__haciéndome sentir mejor__  
__porque llegas__  
__encendiendo el corazón._

- no eres la chica mas alta que he conocido pero hace que protegerte sea mas fácil, tu cabello no es rebelde es libre tal como tu alma – dijo limpiándole una lagrima – tu piel es tan perfecta que no necesitas algún maquillaje para que se vea tersa y suave, si eres mas callada con el resto conmigo hablas lo que necesito y necesitas decir. Sabes elegir a tus amistades muy bien por eso eres de pocos amigos, me gustas como eres, por como soy cuando estoy contigo, por… - sonríe- por como somos cuando estamos juntos, no debo fingir ser alguien cuando estas a mi lado. Te amo, nunca te lo oculte, siempre me he encargado de dejártelo claro, directa o indirectamente.

Diciendo eso Ichigo tomo las manos de la muchacha y la llevo a un balcón que tenia reservado, ella aun sorprendida, miro el paisaje del restaurant, unos arboles adornaban a lo lejos mientras que todo era verde y con luces tenues haciendo un ambiente romántico y tranquilo.

- Rukia – dijo girando su cuerpo hacia ella –

_Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo__  
__haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo__  
__haces que me entregue con cada latido y_

_Que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo_

- hiciste que mi mundo cambiara completamente, hiciste que una lluvia en mi interior se detuviera, los 17 meses que no estuviste me hicieron recapacitar cuando te necesito a mi lado, que no puedo estar sin ti… - apretó el objeto en su bolsillo - te amo, quiero tenerte el resto de mis días, quiero aprender de di, que me enseñes mas de ti, quiero mostrarte que puedo ser quien vas a amar por el resto de tu vida…

- Ichigo… - dijo sonrojada –

- eres lo mas maravilloso de mi vida, te amo, te amo ¡te amo! – Grito – no me importa que todos escuchen porque es verdad. Te amo Rukia Kuchiki, me haces enormemente feliz, pero.

-¿pero?

- me harías mas feliz, completarías mi felicidad si tu – se arrodilla frente ella – si tan solo tu con una sola palabra me respondieras algo.

_Haces que mi corazón ya no esté ciego _

_Porque puedo ver en ti que esto es amor sincero__  
__haces que te quiera más, un poco más__  
__llegas y te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero._

Sus corazón comenzaron a palpitar fuertemente al mismo tiempo, él saco una caja roja la tomo entre sus manos y la puso frente ella.

- sé que somos jóvenes, pero no deseo pasar mis días sin ti. Es por eso – abre la caja – Kuchiki Rukia ¿tu me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y convertirme en el hombre mas feliz sobre este mundo y o universo existente?

Rukia miro a Ichigo atónita, bajo su mirada y vio un anillo, en aquella caja roja, un anillo de oro blanco, un solitario con un diamante violeta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos.

- es violeta como tus ojos – dijo sonriendo – ¿y?

- I-Ichigo… -dijo entre llanto – y-yo acepto

Tomo su mano izquierda y puso el anillo en el dedo de la chica, limpio sus lagrimas que brillaban con la luna.

- aun llorando eres hermosa – dijo acariciando su rostro –

- idiota – dijo ella sonrojada –

La tomo de la cintura y la beso dulcemente mientras la luna hacia brillar el anillo en su mano.

* * *

Canción.

Amor sincero – Alexander Acha.


	21. Noticias

Bleach no me pertenece.

**Noticias**

* * *

Rukia miro a Ichigo atónita, bajo su mirada y vio un anillo, en aquella caja roja, un anillo de oro blanco, un solitario con un diamante violeta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos.

- es violeta como tus ojos – dijo sonriendo – ¿y?

- I-Ichigo… -dijo entre llanto – y-yo acepto

Tomo su mano izquierda y puso el anillo en el dedo de la chica, limpio sus lagrimas que brillaban con la luna.

- aun llorando eres hermosa – dijo acariciando su rostro –

- idiota – dijo ella sonrojada –

La tomo de la cintura y la beso dulcemente mientras la luna hacia brillar el anillo en su mano.

La velada poco a poco comenzaba a terminarse, ambos se miraban dulcemente, sus ojos brillaban al verse mientras que un anillo adornaba su mano izquierda, subieron al auto y el camino fue silencioso pero cómodo y durante todo el trayecto el tenia tomada su mano fuertemente, se despidieron con beso en los labios y la vio marchar tranquilamente hacia la puerta, ella volteo a verlo nuevamente y le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que su corazón latiera mas fuerte, cerro la puerta y ella ya no estaba, volteo hacia el auto y comenzó a reír como un idiota, como un loco, como un enamorado rebosado de felicidad.

Ella entro a su habitación con el corazón colmado de alegría, comenzó a sonreír y a la vez caían lagrimas de sus ojos, abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche y saco la foto de su hermana; sonrió mas ampliamente y se pregunto si así se había sentido Hisana cuando Byakuya le había pedido ser su mujer.

- Rukia-san – dijeron tocando la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

- a-adelante – respondió limpiando sus lágrimas parándose y ocultando sus manos en su espalda –

- Rukia-san – dijo Hinamori - ¿dese-? – Miro a la chica detenidamente - ¿sucede algo?

- Hinamori… - dijo ella acercándose corriendo – él… Ichigo…

Rápidamente poso su mano frente la cara de Hinamori con una distancia prudente, la chica dio un grito de felicidad y ambas se abrazaron, rieron juntas y se sentaron en su cama mientras que Rukia le contaba su maravillosa velada.

Mientras que Ichigo llegaba a casa de su padre, se bajo nuevamente nervioso del auto, entro a su hogar y vio a su padre leyendo el diario y a sus hermanas viendo la televisión –

- ¡Nii-chan! – gritaron al unísono las chicas –

- ¡oh! Que sorpresa Ichigo – dijo su progenitor- ¿sucede algo?

- ¡papá! Ichigo no tiene que venir a vernos porque sucede algo – le regaño Karin

- es verdad – la secundo Yuzu –

- la verdad es que si sucedió algo – dijo mirando a otro lado

- ¿ven? – Dijo mirando a sus hijas – ¿Qué sucedió?

- y-yo – dijo nervioso mirando a otro lado –

- ¡vamos Nii-chan! – dijo su hermana

- le pedí matrimonio a Rukia – dijo sonrojado –

- ¿y que dijo? – Preguntaron los tres acercándose al peli naranjo - ¡¿y bien?

- d-dijo que si – respondió con una sonrisa –

Se escucharon gritos de alegría en la casa de los Kurosaki, Isshin fue a buscar una botella de Champagne para festejar con sus hijos, mientras que Karin y Yuzu ya comenzaban a imaginarse la boda, pero él se dirigió a la foto de su madre, suspiro al verla pero sonrió, le encantaría que ahora lo pudiera abrazar en ese instante y decirle lo feliz que estaba por él pero sabia que ella estaba feliz por él en algún lugar.

- ¡mañana iremos donde Byakuya a pedir formalmente la mano de Rukia-chan! – Dijo Isshin abriendo la botella dejando caer el líquido de esta –

- ¡felicidades hermano! – Dijeron las hermanas al unísono - ¡Felicidades!

Al día siguiente la familia Kurosaki se encontraba en casa de los Kuchiki, todos sentados en el living de esta. Ichigo y Rukia estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

- bueno, bueno Byakuya – dijo Isshin sonriendo – dejemos los juegos – suspiro y se puso serio –

- ¿juegos? – Dijo este - ¿de que se trata? – miro seriamente a Ichigo –

- sucede que hemos venido aquí ya que Ichigo ha pedido la mano en matrimonio de Rukia, y como es tradición en mi familia hemos venido también con él para pedir la mano de Rukia-san –

-pedir su mano en matrimonio… - repitió mirando a Rukia y vio el anillo adornado en su mano – ya veo – cerro sus ojos – si ella es feliz compartiendo su vida completa con Kurosaki – dijo levantándose – yo no tengo nada que decir y menos para oponerme.

Byakuya se acercó a Ichigo y este se levanto rápidamente.

- has hecho mucho por Rukia, por nosotros. Eres un chico fuerte y lo mas importante es que tu proteges a Rukia mas que a tu propia vida – dijo estrechando la mano a Ichigo- les doy mi bendición.

Hubo gritos de todos los presentes y lo que no en la habitación, salió Ukitake y Renji de diferentes lugares aplaudiendo y gritándose felicidades, el mayordomo abrió una botella de Champagne para brindar el compromiso, mientras que Ichigo y Rukia solo sonreían para ellos.

La noticia corrió rápidamente por la facultad, no tarde en llegar a oídos de sus amigos, Inoue abrazo fuertemente a Rukia e Ishida felicito a Ichigo, todos preguntaban la fecha, donde seria, cuando, cuantos hijos planeaban tener, pero ambos respondieron lo mismo, cuando terminaran sus estudios.

Los días pasaban rápido transformándose en meses y en unos pocos años, hasta que Ichigo termino su carrera de medicina, desde ese día Rukia comenzó a ver los preparativos de la boda, seria en Julio 15 de ese año, y estaban a febrero. Busco el salón mas grande que encontró, con manteles blanco perla y carpetas de naranjo pálido, copas exportadas al igual que los cubiertos, la iglesia seria adornada con violetas y una alfombra roja. Se pasaba el día viendo los preparativos junto a Orihime y Hinamori, hasta que llego el momento de ver su vestido, su ramo y su luna de miel.

- la luna de miel deberías hablarlo con Kurosaki-kun – dijo Orihime

- es verdad, un lugar que a ambos les agrade – añadió Hinamori –

- creo, o hablare con él mañana. Ahora – saco unas revistas – necesito ayuda, tengo visto unos vestidos pero…

- ¡ah! – este esta hermoso – dijeron las chicas al unísono –

- ¿s-si? – Pregunto la pelinegra - ¿ustedes creen?

- Kurosaki-kun morirá al verte – sentencio Orihime.

Las chicas siguieron conversando y riendo animadamente, cuando se separaron ella comenzó a caminar por las calles lentamente, ese día particularmente hacia frio, en cualquier momento comenzaba a nevar. Siguió caminando hasta que llego al hospital entro y fue al cuarto de su madre, ahí estaba, quieta con su cabello largo y un poco desarreglado, una maquina a su lado sonando a su propio ritmo, tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado.

- h-hola – dijo tímidamente – hace tiempo que quería verte pero han pasado tantas cosas, ¿sabes? Me casare con el muchacho del que te hable la otra vez, ese hombre ya no me busca y esta tras las rejas al igual que Aizen. Byakuya me dio su bendición, fui a dejar flores a la tumba de Hisana-san – sonrió – perdón es la costumbre de decirle así. La boda será en Julio, el 15 de ese mes, Ichigo quiso ese día, es su cumpleaños pero a mi no me molesto. – lentamente tomo su mano y la acaricio – sabes… mi vida sigue día a día combato por pequeñas cosas y tengo mucha gente a mi alrededor, estoy feliz cuando los veos a todos sonreír pero… - una lagrima cayo – me faltas tu… mamá.

Apoyo su frente en la mano de la mujer y comenzó a llorar suavemente sin percatarse que la nieve comenzaba a caer en las calles de la ciudad.

- quisiera verte en la iglesia, me hubiera gustado llegar a casa y decírtelo a ti primero, sé que no tengo muchos recuerdos de ti, que solo recuerdo tu espalda protegiéndome, pero esta calidez en mi interior no desaparece cuando te veo… te necesito mamá… te necesito y mucho, estoy siendo egoísta pero por favor… por favor… abre tus ojos mamá…

La chica lloraba amargamente al lado de la mujer, sus manos seguían frías, las horas pasaban y ella peinaba su cabello tranquilamente y seguía hablándole de todo lo que sucedía afuera, de las luces y el tiempo frio.

Se despidió de ella tiernamente con un beso en la frente y se fue, camino por las calles adornadas por las luces y por la nieve, mientras que en la casa Kuchiki, Byakuya recibió una llamada inesperada.

Los días pasaban unos rápidos otros lentos pero pasan al fin y al cabo. Hasta que llego el día de la boda.


	22. Finalmente

Bleach no me pertenece

- lala- dialogo

- **lala **- grito

Finalmente

Los días habían pasado tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que ese día en la tarde estarían casándose, ella estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y un leve temblor estaba en sus manos cuando hacia algo, el respondía apresurado, cuando hablaba no se le entendía y miraba la nada.

Ambos estaban nerviosos pero emocionados, ansiosos y deseosos, él quería verla caminar al altar acompañada de Byakuya y ella quería verlo esperándola sonriendo y levemente sonrojado.

Ella vestía un blanco vestido con forma de corazón en su pecho, ajustado hasta su cintura para luego caer delicadamente sobre sus caderas y sus piernas; su cabello amarrado en un moño alto, mechón característico entre sus ojos y unos labios rosa pálido. Él en un traje de color negro con leves líneas grises, una camisa gris grafito y un pañuelo de seda color rojo vino, había intentado peinar su cabello hacia atrás pero había sido una guerra perdida. Ambos estaban ansiosos pero solo había un problema que detenía la boda.

- ¿Cómo que Byakuya no está? – dijo el peli naranjo

- no lo encontramos en ninguna parte y no responde su celular – dijo renji en un traje rojo oscuro

- ¿y Rukia? ¿Lo sabe? –pregunto el novio preocupado

- no, creo que aun está en su casa con Hinamori e Inoue

- maldición – refunfuño.

Mientras tanto en la casa Kuchiki estaba la novia sentada, preocupada, ansiosa y al borde las lagrimas.

- no entiendo… -decía angustiada - ¿Dónde está Nii-sama?

- no lo sé Kuchiki-san – dijo Inoue asomada por la ventana – la boda debería haber empezado hace 30 minutos

- donde estarás Nii-sama – pregunto la novia mirando sus rodillas tapadas por el blanco vestido –

Tanto en la iglesia como en la mansión Kuchiki estaban buscando a Byakuya desesperados, la boda se estaba atrasando y no era porque la novia se había arrepentido. Los minutos estaban pasando rápidamente, Rukia caminaba de un lado hacia otro desesperada y con un leve enojo, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Byakuya ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿Se habría ido lejos para no verla casada? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular

- ¿si? –

- Rukia –

- ¡Ichigo! – Dijo sobresaltada - ¿apareció por allá?

- no, creo que por allá tampoco –

- no entiendo que está sucediendo – sentencio sentándose – lo siento mucho, es el día de nuestra boda y suceden estas cosas y no-

- tranquila – dijo interrumpiéndola – ya veremos qué hacer, pero entiende algo

- ¿eh? –

- hoy tú te casas conmigo con tu hermano o sin él – dijo sonriendo –

- Ichigo – le respondió un poco aliviada –

- ya ver- espera ¡Rukia Byakuya llego! – dijo emocionado – y acompañado, será mejor que vengas rápido

- ¿Ichigo? no entiendo nada – y la llama se corto – ¡Inoue, Hinamori! Vamos, Nii-sama llego a la iglesia

Las chicas subieron apresuradas a la limusina y partieron rumbo al comienzo del día mas importante de Rukia, el viaje fue eterno pero llegaron finalmente, ahí estaba su hermano esperándola en la entrada de la iglesia, elegante y con su semblante serio.

- **¡Nii-sama!** – grito bajándose del auto

- no alces la voz Rukia – dijo volteando a verla – entremos

- s-si – respondió nerviosa

La música comenzó a sonar, primero entraron Hinamori e Inoue que eran las damas de honor, y a contraluz se veía la figura de una mujer junto a la de un hombre que poco a poco se acercaban hacia él, comenzó a sofocarse notoriamente e intento aflojar su camisa, pero ya podía verla.

Ahí estaba la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, acercándose a pasos delicados y lentos, con su rostro sonrojado y dándole una sonrisa solo a él, llego al altar y Byakuya le dio la mano de la joven.

Y la ceremonia comenzó, cada palabra que decía el sacerdote sus corazones se estremecían y se miraban sonriendo, ella estaba sonrojada y el estaba ansioso. Luego vino el intercambio de anillos y junto a eso la promesa de parte de él.

- Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki prometo amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en – y pauso – no puedo decirte palabras que no vienen del todo de mi, Rukia desde el día que te conocí soñé que serias mi esposa y aquí te tengo, no quiero alargar mucho estos votos, pero deseo recordarte, recalcarte y prometerte una vez más que sin importar lo que llegue a suceder, yo te voy a proteger, si es necesario te supliré ante cualquier pelea que tengas de enfrentar… y perdóname si algún día te llego a estorbar, y – pero fue interrumpido –

- tonto tu nunca me estorbaras, si te hacen daño, te ayudare, si no puedes moverte, entonces peleare en tu lugar y si sientes dolor yo te reconfortare, es por eso que estamos aquí, uniendo nuestras vidas, Ichigo. Te amo – dijo poniendo el anillo en su dedo –

Se miraron largamente hasta que escucharon el "puede besar a la novia", se acerco lentamente a ella, acariciando su mejilla, sintieron sus respiraciones chocar y sus labios unirse lentamente y la iglesia estallo en aplausos y gritos.

Comenzaron a caminar por esa alfombra, ella levanto la mirada hacia el final y vio una figura, una mujer de vestido morado largo, un cabello plateado recogido en medio moño.

- el regalo de bodas de Byakuya para ti – dijo Ichigo en su oído –

Ella volteo a verlo, él le sonreía y le dio un empujón para que fuera, a medida que caminaba todos se le quedaban viendo, ¿era verdad? ¿Podía ser verdad? Miles de emociones comenzaron a florecer en su cuerpo, no sabía si reír o llorar, caminar o correr.

- felicidades, Rukia – dijo la mujer estirando sus brazos hacia ella – felicidades

- m-mamá – dijo la chica caminando –

La chica corrió a los brazos de la mujer y sin importarle su maquillaje ni su vestido comenzó a llorar en los brazos de la mujer, esa calidez había vuelto, esa sensación de protección estaba ahí y ese aroma que casi había olvidado.

- vamos Rukia, no llores así –dijo la mujer separándose- tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, para que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho, pero hoy es tu boda y debes sonreír, sonríe hija mía… se feliz.

La mujer beso su frente y se puso al lado de Byakuya sonriendo, mientras ella era felicitada por todos sus invitados. Se sentía completa, ya no había nada que temer junto a su ahora esposo.

- Vamos señora Kurosaki – dijo él ofreciéndole la mano –

Le sonrió ampliamente, tomo su mano y subió al auto, mientras que los invitados llegarían al lugar de la fiesta.

- no sabía que tenías un auto – le dijo ella –

- es de mi papá, ya te lo había dicho – dijo el frunciendo el ceño –

- claro que no, si me lo hubieras dicho lo recordaría idiota – respondió cruzando los brazos –

- claro que lo dije, enana **¡cada día mas cabezota!** – alzo la voz –

- **¿¡enana!?** – le grito – cabezota tu, idiota

Siguieron peleando todo el camino, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde había un hombre con equipo fotográfico.

- ¿y esto? –pregunto ella

- una sesión fotográfica – dijo ayudándola a bajar – para recordar este momento siempre

- Ichigo… - dijo ella sonriéndole

Ambos se acercaron al hombre y este inmediatamente comenzó a fotografiarlos en diferentes posiciones, pero había algo que nunca cambiaba en las fotos, y eso eran sus sonrisas.

Al terminar la sesión y que el hombre se retirara se quedaron mirando el paisaje.

- oye –

- ¿mmm? – respondió ella

- ¿crees que es tomaste la decisión correcta? –pregunto el sonriéndole – al fin y al cabo soy un idiota

- no, no creo que haya tomado la decisión correcta – respondió seria – se que tome la decisión correcta, si eres un idiota pero yo soy una enana y eso debería compensarlo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y se fundieron en un beso, uno de los tantos que vendrían en sus vidas.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, perdon la demora. ¡Gracias! nos veremos en otros fics


End file.
